Star Collision
by Paulajuju
Summary: Ellos lo tienen todo, dinero, talento y belleza. Ella es talentosa, confiada pero tímida y lo que es peor: becada. La música los une pero no viven en el mismo mundo; la vida de los ricos, es distinta a lo que ella es. "Bella solo mira a través de mí"
1. Déjame en libertad

_Déjame sueltas las manos y el corazón, déjame en libertad. Pablo Neruda_

-Muchas gracias—Respondió Charlie a la secretaria, mientras tanto yo miraba por la ventana, ésta escuela estaba divida en dos departamentos Música aplicada y Música Clásica, más los departamentos de danza. La Escuela de Artes de Forks, el único campo en el que este pueblo lograba destacarse: música pero todos los profesores eran de otras partes del país al igual que los alumnos. –Ya me han dado tú numero de habitación, ¿te vas adaptar cierto? Después de todo es que lo siempre hemos soñado ¿no?

-Sí papá. Lo es.—Mi sueño: cantar, el sueño de mi padre: que toque el violín profesionalmente.

Pese a las quejas de mi madre de porque yo no debía estudiar música; mi padre se las arregló para pagarme las mejores escuelas y profesores y creo que es lo único que le agradezco.

-Llámame cuando lo necesites, después de todo no estoy más lejos que un cerrar de ojos. Adiós Bach, te amo.

Desde que soy una niña mi papá me llama así, dice que siempre he tenido algo con la música.

Camine a través del campus escolar y pase la dirección, llegue a mi edificio, amarillo y sin chiste, las puertas automáticas, hora de cierre: 10 pm, el piso estaba alfombrado con un triste color verde. Mi compañera no estaba. Había dejado la mitad de sus cosas delimitando el espacio. Su ropa estaba en el closet, mejor me gustan más los cajones, había dejado el escritorio para mí y ella había tomado la mesa de noche. Las camas eran individuales y con apenas unas sabanas, una colcha y un poncho. Una lámpara que estaba de mi lado y a un lado del closet un lavabo muy sencillo. Busque la ducha, estaba al final del pasillo justo antes de las escaleras. Un baño pequeño solo con una ducha con muchos shampoos con etiquetas. El baño con inodoro estaba del otro lado y era un poco más grande, éste tenía una tina pero era casi imposible su uso, pues privarías al resto de las chicas del baño

Había un folder con mi nombre en el escritorio, me daban la bienvenida y un mapa, una lista con las reglas y un mapa de la escuela. Me di cuenta que había un edificio privado, por mera casualidad salí a ver cuál, resulta que sí subía hasta arriba había un balcón del que podía ver todos los edificios y con agilidad (que no poseo) podía saltar de balcón en balcón entre edificios, era el último de el tercer edificio que era enorme, podías verlo desde mi balcón. Supongo que para los alumnos dispuestos a pagar más de la ya exorbitante colegiatura.

Me acosté y me di cuenta que mi compañera no llegaría a dormir, a las diez y media tal vez, tocaron mi puerta bien fuerte mientras gritaban "Chequeo de Cuarto".

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?

-Sí.

-¿Tú compañera?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno gracias.

Me acosté de nuevo y me dormí. Tuve algo de frío y el estrés me causó calambres nocturnos

Me levanté en la mañana y me extraño que nadie se fuera a bañar por la mañana, después me di cuenta que era por el infernal frío, aunque prefiero hacerlo así a esperar horas por la noche.

El comedor no me quedaba muy lejos de mi cuarto, pero sí había una gran fila para éste. Busque un lugar donde sentarme, todos estaban ya con alguien. Tendría que sentarme sola.

-¡Oye! Sí tú. Ven y siéntate con nosotros. –Honestamente esperaba tener que sentarme sola, me asusta más la idea de tener que socializar.

-Gracias—dije con una sonrisa que apenas llegaba a mostrar los dientes.

-Soy Mike Newton, ella es Angela y ella Jessica, el de allá es Ben.

-Hola soy Bella Swan.

-¿De qué departamento?—Pregunto una chica inusualmente alta.

-Clásica, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo también. –respondió la misma.

La de rizado era de aplicada y los dos chicos también.

-Aunque no ustedes tienen suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Nosotros los de aplicada tenemos que tomar algunas clases de su curso, además de las básicas y las correspondientes a la propia, en cambio ustedes es opcional tomar algunos cursos de aplicada.

Levanté las cejas y seguí comiendo mi bísquet inglés con mantequilla y jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué tocas?

-Violín. ¿Tú?

-Flauta transversal.

-Yo cantó.—dijo la de rizado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí—dijo ella orgullosamente.

-Disculpen pero alguno sabe quién es Chen Shing, es mi compañera de cuarto y no se apareció en toda la mañana.

-Sí yo lo sé. Está conmigo, no te preocupes lo hace seguido, es muy buena chica, también está en clásica y es de las pocas que toma también aplicada, ella toca el harpa, es extraño que no hayas visto el harpa pues usualmente no se la lleva, es muy grande.

-Ohh, es cierto, ella tomó el closet fue por eso.

-Lo más posible—dijo Ben.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que tenía que ir por mi horario.

-Disculpen, tengo que irme. Adiós.

-Me voy contigo—dijo la chica alta.

-Bien.

Ella llevaba aún su jugo y pan en la mano, así que supuse que realmente no quería quedarse en el comedor con ellos.

Iba saliendo con tanta prisa que empuje la bandeja de una chica y le tire las cosas encima a alguien.

-Discúlpame—le dije a la chica y le di el dinero que llevaba en mi bolsillo para que comprara de nuevo el almuerzo. Ella solo negó y se volvió a formar, hasta que vi al chico alto y con cabello cobrizo mirando su ropa con muchísimo coraje.—Perdón a ti también. Puedo lavarte tu ropa si quieres pero ahora tengo que irme.

Cuándo lo mire bien me di cuenta que iba con otros dos chicos y dos chicas, todos de una belleza espectacular.

-No se arregla con un "lo siento".

-Ya te he pedido perdón, te he dicho que lo solucionare. Sí quieres enojarte hazlo.—Puso su brazo sobre el marco de la puerta impidiéndonos salir a mí y a Angela, ella permanecía detrás de mí y miraba con cara de disculpa—Quita tu brazo.

-Ehh, Edward déjalas en paz, solo veles la pinta, son de clásica.—Dijo un alto fornido y con cabello cortísimo.

-Dos perdedoras de clásica. –Me miró una vez más.—Cómo podrías arreglarlo si apenas te puedes mantener a ti limpia.

Seguí caminando y Angela salió detrás de mí.

-¿Quiénes eran?—le pregunté.

-Son los Cullen, hermanos adoptivos, todos de música aplicada excepto al que le has ensuciado la ropa, él es de aplicada pero toma los cursos de clásica.

-¿No lo hacen todos?

-Sí, pero en el segundo año pueden dejar de tomarlos, y él ha decidido sí tomarlos.

-¿Por qué son "Los Cullen"?

-Son ricos, apuestos y perfectos en su música, la de cabello negro es de danza clásica y la rubia toca la guitarra, sus hermanos; uno de ellos toca la batería y él otro el bajo.

-¿Los has visto actuar?

-Claro que sí. Cada uno en su propio ámbito es protagonista en los shows y exámenes.

-¿Él engreído qué toca?

-La guitarra y canta, tienen una banda entre ellos, Out Night.

-Para mí parecían unos mimados.

Ella sonrió y pude ver que por su carácter no suele hacer comentarios así.

**El cap 2 viene de inmediato, no soy fan de los fics en que son todos humanos y se cambia los caracteres de los personajes pero vino esta idea a mí, y quise ejecutarla incluso si no tenía éxito.**

**FIGHTING! C;**


	2. La misma mano hiéreme y sáname

_La misma mano hiéreme y sáname. Petrarca._

Mi programa era bastante bueno, y algo avanzado, era mi culpa por haber entrado en el segundo año. Armonía III, Solfeo III, Cultura y apreciación música IV, por mencionar las más interesantes.

Me dirigí a Armonía III. No estaba con ninguno de los chicos con los que me senté en el desayuno, pero él… él si estaba ahí.

Y no, el único lugar vació estaba ahí, junto a él.

-¿Está esperando un aplauso para sentarse alumna—miró su lista por un momento y espere que no me encontrara en la lista, que no fuera mi salón y solo una equivocación del sistema—Swan?—Pero no, ¡lo dijo!

Me senté a un lado de él y apenas me notó. Qué extraño era éste muchacho, hacía unos momentos había hecho un drama en la cafetería y ahora no se inmutaba ni siquiera.

Hubiera sido mejor que me gritara, para mí era peor la incomodidad de la tensión, que obviamente sólo yo sentía. La maestra daba la clase y sólo volteaba un par de veces a preguntar "¿está todo claro?"—Por cierto alumna Swan, yo soy la maestra Ana Luna—se detuvo a aclararme y siguió con su clase. La dio por terminada y en ese momento el de cabello cobrizo me volteó a ver. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa…

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?—toda las chicas miraban y suspiraban y con su ojos tomaban fotos de su cuerpo…torneado.

-Te doy mi camisa, para que la laves. La espero mañana muy temprano. Asegúrate de no dañarla.—la aventó al piso. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino como un modelo.

-¿Qué estás esperando?—se volteó a mirarme.

-¿Crees acaso que voy a ir detrás de ti recogiendo tu ropa del suelo? Si quieres que la lave, ven y dámela en la mano, sí no yo no tengo problema en dejarla ahí. —Me agache y recogí mi bolso, pateando con la punta del pie su camisa. Él se quedo ahí parado esperando, no sé a qué. -¿Quieres un aplauso?

Arrugó su nariz y me fui, sonreí para mis adentros y solamente lo dejé ahí.

-Bella, deberías ser algo cuidadosa, ellos tienen algo así como el control.

-No me asustan cinco chicos mimados, yo crecí en las calles. ¡No Angela, quita esa cara, era una broma!

-Bella…Estamos juntas en solfeo, vamos juntas, de hecho Chen también lo está.

Entramos y ya estaban todos con sus partituras y leyéndolas. Algunos lo hacían con flautas o cantaban. "Ella es" me señaló con el dedo Angela.

Mi visión: Ciertamente era asiática pero no la chica con el cabello negro lacio y lentes.

Visión Real: Cabello rojo y ojos azules, una perforación en la oreja, nariz y labio. Su cabello conservaba algunos de sus rayos negros y sus labios estaban en un rosa bien pastel.

-Todos respiren y tomen agua—dijo el profesor, un pequeño viejo con posición de ratita.

Ella se sentó y sacó su blackberry.

-Oye—volteó y me miró—hola. Soy Bella Swan.

-Chen Shing—me dió la mano y ni siquiera me volteó a ver, diablos, son todos tan mal educados en ésta escuela.

-Soy tú compañera de cuarto, Bella Swan.

-Oh, discúlpame, soy Chen, espero que nos llevemos realmente bien, la siguiente hora es libre, sí quieres podemos ir a tomar un café y conocernos. Tengo algunas reglas, sí tu las tienes podemos discutirlas.

-Eso estaría bien.

El café no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela.

-Sí no llego a dormir tú calladita, me quedo con una amiga en el mismo edificio, no tengo problema en que toques o uses mis cosas pero siempre avísame. Aunque no lo creas siempre voy al cuarto en las mañanas así que deja todo arreglado. No toques el arpa. Cuando llegue a dormir no me hagas demasiado alboroto. Puedes invitar a tus amigas a dormir pero jamás chicos. ¿Tienes tú algunas?—le dio un sorbito a su café esspreso.

-Sí, lavo todos los sábados y no lavo ropa que no sea mía, las cosas que ponga en el último cajón no las toques, todo lo demás puedes usarlo, igual avisándome…Me duermo temprano así que sí vas a llegar tarde mejor no llegues a nuestro cuarto.

-Nos entendemos perfectamente, yo lavo los domingos pero moveré el día para que seamos amigas. Ah, por cierto la comida te pediré que no comas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, mis padres me la mandan desde China cada fin de mes.

-¿Espera eres Bella Swan, no?

-Si.

-Dejaste a Edward Cullen sin playera, que impresionante. Ese patán y el resto de sus hermanitos son un dolor en el trasero, creyéndose unos niños prodigio, despreciando el departamento de clásica pero hay pobre de la persona que diga algo sobre danza clásica o Alice, sí llegan a hacerte algo, me tienes de tu lado Bellita.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Somos artistas, amamos los chismes.

Sonreí y me reí—Me alegra de tenerte de mi lado.

Ella se fue antes y me fui caminando al jardín enfrente del comedor, era bastante grande y todos iban ahí a sentarse con algunos de sus amigos. Angela llegó a sentarse a mí lado.

-Chen es realmente agradable ¿no?

-Lo es. Algo difícil.

-Es muy talentosa y modesta, tienes que oírla tocar el arpa y cantar, es como un ángel. Además es tan valiente, se sale de cualquier cosa que pensarías.

-Sí lo sé.

Jessica se sentó con nosotras y me miró a mí nada más, excluyendo un poco a Angela.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Edward Cullen?

-Nada, que él no tenga modales no es mi culpa ni tampoco mi tarea enseñárselos.

Ella se volteo y después giró su cabeza y sacudió su cabello.

-Ha sido increíble, no te equivoques pero no querrás que la escuela entera te odie.

-¿Qué edad tienen? Eso lo supere en primaria.

-Todos necesitamos aceptación.

-Yo no de ellos.

-Además…-dijo Angela tímidamente antes de callar—alguien necesita ponerles un alto, por su culpa Miranda se fue.

-Era una inadaptada Angela.

¿La escuela entera me odie? Es bachillerato, solo dura cuatro años.

**HOLA! Me alegro de que ya le guste a alguien, cuando estoy muy inspirada suelo subir muchos capítulos en un día, y hoy es así, además cuando apenas empieza es bueno así se conoce más rápido todo, pero en los momentos climax suelo tardarme ;S Gracias por los reviews!**

**Bueno gracias (: **

**FIGHTING! **


	3. Suave como ella es

_Madre querida no puedo terminar mi movimiento, puede que culpes a Afrodita, suave como ella es casi me ha matado con amor por ese hombre. Sappho, traducido del griego por Mary Barnard. _

Para las clases específicas de instrumento teníamos a un maestro y para las clases individuales teníamos que hacer una cita...Este lugar es tan complicado.

Entré al salón, un lugar perfectamente adecuado, pisos de madera y paredes pintadas de rosa, la profesora era la misma de Armonía III.

-Me alegra ver que no es un caso perdido.

Unos cuantos alumnos entraron después de mí y uno se sentó a lado mío.

"Hola" Susurró, "Me llamó Jacob" y me sonrió tan…honestamente, como lo hacían antes mis amigos. "Me llamo Bella", de repente volteó a ver la maestra que comenzaba a escribir cosas en el pizarrón, nombres de famosos violinistas y canciones que debíamos escuchar.

La maestra era muy buena, era muy estricta ero se abría más en ésta clase.

-Bueno chicos, por ahí quiero que me traigan una tarea. Su canción favorita, para que la interpreten la próxima semana.

-Bella, hola, soy Jake. ¿Qué pieza vas a traer?

-No lo sé. ¿tú?

-Es inédita, es de un chico prodigio y compone buenas cosas.

-Haré algo clásico.

-¿Dónde está tu edificio?

-Cerca del privado.

-Debes estar feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás muy cerca de los Cullen.

-No hay razón para que un montón de mal criados me emocionen, en especial Eduardo.

-Sí vas a odiar a mi hermano, debería saber al menos su nombre correctamente—uno de los hermanos, el que no habló estaba detrás de mí, su cabello rubio y a diferencia de sus hermanos largo y con una mirada un poco más oscura—Su nombre es Edward, no como lo has llamado.

-No a todos nos interesa—dijo Jacob.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha hablado? Adiós… ¿Isabella? Lo ves un mínimo de consideración.

Respire hondo y apreté mis puños-¿Van así por toda la escuela creyéndose los mejores?

-Sí…Él que ha venido; Jasper es el más considerado, dentro de lo que cabe, Emmet es más relajado y Edward… él es indescriptible—dijo imitando la voz de una pre-adolescente emocionada.

-Me agrada que haya alguien que no les tenga miedo, todos hablan de ellos como dioses.

-A mi me alegra que haya una chica que no acose a Edward por la noche.

-No te preocupes nunca lo hare. Oye quiero ir a conocer el centro, ¿vienes?

-No, tengo que hacer un proyecto de Conjuntos Corales.

-¿Pero esa no es una materia de semestre anterior?

-Sí, soy un año menor.

-No lo parece.

-Gracias—Sonrió y se fue.

Una chica en unos leggins negros y una playera negra grande pasó cerca de mí y me miró mucho se detuvo y corrió detrás de mí. Llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet en la mano. Era cómo me dijeron… ¿Alice?

-¡Hola!

-No tengo tiempo para discutir el cómo trato a tu hermano.

-Vivo con él no necesito saberlo.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-Me agradas.

"A mí tu no"

-Que bueno.

-¿Eres así de seria siempre?

-Lo intento.

Yo intentaba caminar y ella seguía poniéndose frente a mí, diciendo cosas nuevas.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-No.

-¿Pastel, galletas, cupcakes, qué quieres?

-¿Sí como algo me dejaras ir?

-Claro—dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniéndose en puntillas.

Era muy bonita, un poco más bajita y algo hiperactiva. Su rostro era algo sombrío pero brillante al mismo tiempo…no sé cómo.

Su conversación era ligera y muy llevadora aunque era como hablar con una niña. No se parecía en lo absoluto a sus hermanos, aunque no conozco a los otros hermanos.

-No te pareces en nada a tus hermanos.

-Lo sé, algo les pasa a todos Quería hablar de algo, sé que te dije que no quería hablar de mi hermano Edward pero, no te enfrentes mucho, él es alguien que no está enseñado a tratar con gente que no se le redime. Y me agradas mucho y eres hasta su tipo.

-Discúlpame que te diga esto, pero yo no soy el tipo de ese chico, es un… pedante creído. Además que me dé con lo más duro que tenga, yo no me acobardo.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos seguido.

Se despidió y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa. Lo tomé y me comí su postre, lo había dejado casi intacto.

Llegue a mi habitación y me senté en la silla.

Le escribí una carta a mi padre, era tan anticuado que insistía en que mantuviéramos ese tipo de correspondencia.

_Charlie:_

_Este lugar es una locura, todos aquí son unos snobs, disculpa que no esfuerce en mentir y decir que me agrada este lugar pero simplemente no es así, debo decir que las clases son muy buenas pero hay muy pocas personas que valgan la pena para tratar. Hay un montón de chicos que se creen los reyes del mundo. No he tenido la oportunidad de llamar a mamá pero lo haré pronto. _

_No tengo mucho más que decirte, sólo que no me gusta aquí, pero te prometí que me adaptaría y estoy segura que lo hare. Soy Bella Swan y no dejare que unos ricos mimados crean que pueden jugar conmigo como sí fuera su títere. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Por cierto, recuerdas esa canción que me cantabas de niña, la que decía así "Sí caes no te preocupes pedacito de luna, mi mano estará para sostener tu bracito, si la oscuridad te asusta solo mira el cielo mis ojos brillantes como la plata te cuidan" o algo así, recuerdo muy bien la melodía pero no para repetirla de oído, sí me dijeras te lo agradecería mucho. _

_Adiós papá, te extraño mucho y te quiero, lo sé, te quiero. Impresionante._

_Atte: Isabella Swan._

Puse la carta en un sobre y la puse en el último cajón, dieron las diez y supuse que Chen no llegaría a dormir. Me metí y espere leyendo Emma de Jane Austen a que vinieran a azotar mi puerta los del Chequeo de Cuarto, me extraña que no hagan o digan nada de la ausencia de Chen. Esa noche llegaron algo tarde y me quedé dormida y no logre escuchar.

Me desperté y me fui a bañar, estaba tan lagañosa que casi me caigo de la ducha, tenía un escalón enorme que no logro entender por qué diablos lo pusieron así, ¡estás mojado, es de mañana! Cualquiera se podría morir así. Me vestí y me di cuenta que olvide mi ropa interior. Me vestí igual y tuve que ir a desayunar así por qué si no la fila no me dejaría ir.

-Hola de nuevo. –Pase y saludé a Edward—Edward.—Miré a Jasper para que se diera cuenta que había recordado el nombre.

Edward tomó vaso de agua y me lo tiró encima.

-¡OH!

Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estamos a mano. Nadie tendrá que lavar la ropa de nadie.

-¡Eres un insoportable, insoportable y que además no conoce sus límites! No entiendo quien te dijo que puedes tratar así a la gente pero simplemente se equivocaron. No sé qué personas conoces además que te permiten los trates como objetos o mayordomos pero yo no soy así.

-Deberías callarte e ir a ponerte un brassier en lugar de hablar tanto—Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo recordé, la blusa era blanca y yo no llevaba ropa interior. Todos comenzaron a reírse y los chicos más osados hablaban de mis senos.

Me fui corriendo y empuje a todos en mi camino. Jake estaba esperando en la fila y me vio salir.

Cerré con seguro y espere que Chen no llegara por sus cosas hoy.

-Por qué tuve que llegar aquí. Yo tenía una vida…Era feliz—Me frote los ojos-¡No Bella, no dejes que ellos te intimiden! Así me tenga que morir, voy a hacerte ver Edward Cullen que tanto te odio.

**Chics una amiga me ha preguntado que onda con las citas que pongo al principio, solo fíjense en ellas por que no están prediciendo lo que pasa en el capítulo si no resumiendo la historia, cuando vayamos más avanzadas lo van a ver. **

**Mmmm así, díganme que va con Jake, Alice, Edward y Bella topless. **


	4. Canto sobre unas ruinas

_Canto sobre unas ruinas. Pablo Neruda_

Decidí tomarme el día libre, no quería ver nadie a la cara. Que vergüenza.

Me di cuenta que no tengo la contraseña para el Wi-Fi, así que tendré que ir por ella. Hoy el clima estaba especialmente apestoso. Con lluvia y frío.

-¡He dicho que lo hagas Edward Cullen!

-Enana diabólica, no lo haré ella se lo busco.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio Edward.

Decidí esperar a que ambos se fueran, no quería ni una charla que pretendía reconfortarme ni una humillación de parte de ese idiota.

Al salir vi a Jacob sentado en las mesas que están frente a mi edificio.

-Oí lo que ese idiota te hizo.

-No es tan malo.

-¿Qué sí no? Te humillo.

-No te preocupes. Puedo con ello.

-Le partiría la cara.

-No lo hagas. Oye ¿me acompañas a las oficinas, quiero la contraseña del Wi-Fi?

-Sí claro vamos, yo la tenía pero se me perdió el papelito—se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí tienes—Dijo una señorita alta y con dientes manchados.—Recuerda que solo puedes solicitar una vez al semestre.

-Sí. ¿Oye Jacob me esperar, necesito ir al baño?

-Sí, aquí te espero.

Entré y unas chicas retocaban su maquillaje. Murmuraron algo y entré al baño. Rodé los ojos y oí que salieron.

Cuando me levantaba…Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima y en el espejo estaba escrito: "¿QUERÍAS JUGAR A LA RUDA?"

¡Qué diablos pasa con las personas en ésta escuela, tomaron su cerebro y los metieron en trituradoras! Son una bola de ratas…

Salí y Jake me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Una niñería…Pero voy a darle fin. No aguantare nada más.

Salí del baño y me encontré con esas cinco escorias…

-¡Tú! No tienes ni un poquito de valor, ¿cierto? Que mandas a tus mascotas para que hagan eso, ¿no? ¿Qué les prometiste, un beso o sexo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Escúchame bestia bruta…

-Mira, que alguien más este enojado contigo no es mi culpa—Tome el muffin de chocolate en mi bolsa y se lo embarre en su camisa, esta vez era Ralph Lauren. -¡Idiota! Esto cuesta más de lo que ganaras en tu vida.

-Y yo valgo más de lo que tú o cualquiera aquí vale. Así que no me importa cuántos ceros tu papi ha pagado por esa horrenda camina.

El silencio estuvo en todo el colegio y Chen dejó una nota en nuestra habitación:

**¡Bella, no les temas y sigue peleando. No le des la alegría de verte caer!**

Y yo le deje escrito:

_No lo harán, yo los veré llorar a ellos primero. _

Ya llevaba aquí unas 3 o 4 semanas y en las últimas dos no había sucedido nada nuevo. Mi padre no había respondido pero si me mando una cinta con la canción de cuna que le pedí.

-Adiós Angela, iré a comprar un cuaderno pautado que ya no me queda ninguno.

Ella se despidió con dulzura y lamenté que nuestra relación se había quedado así. Aunque no iba a pedirle que fuera mi amiga cuando toda la escuela me odiaba por qué no idolatraba a los Cullen.

Antes de salir del colegio fui al salón principal, había un jardín muy bonito enfrente y me gustaba verlo. Lástima que hay un estacionamiento justo a un lado.

Cuándo iba saliendo unas chicas se subieron a su colorido convertible rojo, nada gritaba más fáciles que sus shorts hasta la vagina…

Las mire de pies a cabeza y me enorgullecí de no ser nada parecida a ellas.

-¡Oye plebeya! Cuidado.

Miré a los lados, no pensé que…

Pisaron el acelerador y se aventaron contra mí: Eso era. El final de todo.

Atropellada por unas mimadas, ¿qué pasaría después? Sus padres pagarían grandes sumas de dinero para que no esclareciera mi triste caso.

-¡Eh, estúpida! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tenías unos segundos para moverte y he tenido que aventarme y jalarte para que no te maten—Él dejo de mirarme a mí-¿Y ustedes, las conozco siquiera o por qué han hecho esto? Grupo de serpientes, por cierto tienes una rayadura en esta parte del auto.

-¿En dónde?—dijo atónita la chica rubia (vas a asesinar a alguien y te impactas más por un rayón en la pintura de tu convertible, a eso le llamo yo Prioridades).

-Aquí –dijo él y le paso su navaja a toda la puerta—Sé que en ésta marca tienes que pintar todo el auto…

Se volteó y me miró, aún no distinguía bien su cara.

-¿Jake?—dije con un hilo de voz.

-No descerebrada, soy Edward.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude y corrí a los baños. Mi nariz sangraba y mis rodillas estaban raspadas, me dolía la cabeza pero posiblemente solo por la sorpresa (sí así puedes decirle).

-Después de todo creo que siempre me ensucio cerca de ti—Calló por un segundo y me miró—Oye no llores, tú no eres así.

-¿Crees qué me conoces?

-No pero todo este tiempo…

-¿He sido fuerte? Lo sigo siendo. Solo déjame en paz, lo que sea que eso signifique para ti. Pero aléjate de mí. ¡Por favor!

Lo empuje con el brazo y lo oí chocar contra la pared.

Al día siguiente nadie habló de mí y Jessica volvió hablarme, Chen y yo casi nunca coincidíamos y cuando lo hacíamos fingía que Los Cullen no existían y se comportaba como cualquier persona cuerda lo haría. Angela…era demasiado dulce, hacía cuanto podía para seguir siendo mi amiga pero no había podido culparla de estar asustada de ellos.

Pero esas chicas no habían parado. Siempre me miraban y me empujaban a la primera oportunidad que tenían. Realmente Edward sabía desaparecer de la vida de alguien… no lo he visto desde el incidente en el estacionamiento.

Esa noche había luna llena y pensé en salir a tocar el violín. Lo vi, contuve la respiración, esperaba que no escuchara que fingiera que no me había visto. Volteo a buscar la razón del ruido. Después de todo éramos músicos, nuestro oído era excepcional.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién eres realmente?—Lanzaba piedras a todo-¿Un música, la cabeza de Cullen Corp, o un cobarde?—Le dio a una ventana, la de el salón de ventas, debió haber sido con mucha fuerza pues la rompió.—Un cobarde…

Dijo en silencio y se fue.

Me metí y dormí. Es cierto todos tenemos problemas, incluso los que aparentan que no.

La mañana fue tranquila, ya empezaba acostumbrarme a no preocuparme cada vez que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

El director, un hombre gordito y con un cabello obviamente falso negro, unos lunares y unos lentes que parecían de juguete entro al comedor.

-Alguien ha cometido un acto de vandalismo exagerado a las instalaciones de nuestra preciada institución, y sí esa persona no es capaz de asumir las consecuencias de su acto, nosotros mismos tendremos que averiguarlo—Edward—, le contamos a esa persona 10 segundos para que se levanté—Mire a Edward parecía no importarle, parecía estar en otro mundo, cómo sí fuera de otro planeta.

-¡Yo fui!—Me levante y las rodillas me temblaron—Tengo más fuerza de la que aparento—Algunos rieron y otros me miraron con desaprobación, pero él me vio y levantó una ceja; incluso creo que le brillaron un poco los ojos.

—Acabe su desayuno y véanos en la dirección.

-Sí director.

Me senté y acabe mi desayuno rápido, entra más rápido pasara mejor.

Alguien me tomo de la mano cuando iba saliendo del comedor, pensé que Jake pero sus manos eran más frías.

-Gracias—me sonrió torcidamente, no sé si por qué nunca le ha sonreído a alguien o porque así sonreía él simplemente.

-No te confundas, no hago esto por qué me agrades, si no porque tengo una deuda que quiero pagarte.

-¿Qué?

-Me salvaste la vida y quería saldar esa deuda, no quiero nada que me até a ti de alguna manera.

No me había dado cuenta que me había llevado atrás de las escaleras para subir al comedor.

-¿Te gusta tanto él?

-¿Quién?

-Al chico que llamaste cuando te salve.

Me sonroje, y ¿por qué le interesaba a él?—No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Qué tiene qué no tenga yo?—La pregunta me golpeó…Sería que a Edward… le gustara ¿yo? Solo en mi mente podía permitirme esa clase de pensamientos.

-Él no me hizo bullyng, sólo para empezar, no es pedante ni engreído. No es alzado ni tiene un complejo de Dios…Sabes ni siquiera tengo por qué explicártelo.

-Yo podría darte todo lo que quisieras.

-No quiero que me compres. Además quiero a alguien que emane algo más que arrogancia de su ser.

-La encontré en el estacionamiento después de que te fuiste, la mande arreglar y la pasaron a plata para que durara más—me tendió la pulsera, tenía una estrella y un pedacito de luna…Como si alguien hubiera mordido la luna y la hubieran puesto en mi pulsera.

-¡No quiero nada de ti! ¿No entiendes? Te odio, cada parte de ti. Tus ojos miel, tu cabello de oro que parece te compraron. ¡Todo! Aunque no me hubieras hecho nada, tienes el carácter podrido.

Me fui corriendo a la oficina, él se quedo ahí recargado en las gradas y no me sentía bien por ponerlo en su lugar, ¿por qué me trataba bien ahora, habría sido más fácil sí solo me hubiera dejado morir o sí no me hablara nunca.

Me harían pagar el vidrio, tenía dinero que me mandó Renee así que con eso pague y fin del asunto. Cuando me fui me di cuenta que tenía su pulsera en la mano.

**Huy… este quedo largo. Espero que les guste.**

**Me parece algo bobo narrar cada día hasta llegar a lo importante pero espero que no se pierdan en la línea de tiempo. Eso es todo, cualquier cosa ahí están los reviews o PM para que me digan. Gracias de adeltantado (;**

**Fighting! **


	5. Y tanto llorar

_Y tanto andar y tanto llorar las cosas idas, sin saber que dolores fueron los que tuviste. Pablo Neruda_

-Al fin. Pensé que habías muerto. —le sonreí a Jake que me esperaba sentado en las bancas de madera.

-¡Yo pensé que tú habías muerto! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No te había visto Jacob. –Bajé la cabeza…A decir verdad estaba un poco avergonzada por todo. Por no haber contralado lo que empecé, por la pelea con Edward…El no poderle devolver la pulsera.

-Bella—Me acarició el cabello chocolate—nunca jamás me preocupes así, ellos no son buenos…No te involucres con él más. Por favor. Yo sé lo que te digo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—Siempre hablaba como si conociera a Edward y nadie habla de él más que superficialmente, como si de un omnipotente se tratara.

-Yo era su amigo…Los mejores amigos, a pesar del año de diferencia.

-¿Qué le hizo así?—Me acerque más a él y pegue mi cuerpo a Jacob… ¡Sí estaba sonsacándole información!

-Él fue el primero que adoptaron pero Edward ha estado con ellos siempre, de ahí siguieron los gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Poco después uno después del otro Emmet y Alice. Ya éramos amigos, antes de que llegaran los gemelos, sus padres son muy ocupados y solo estaban una temporada en lo que los nuevos hermanos se adaptaban.

-¿Pero?

-Bueno antes de Rosalie y Jasper, Edward pasó mucho tiempo solo…Sus padres le mandaban regalos y a veces Esme iba a pasar temporadas con él pero él vivió sin límites. Poco después llegaron los demás y se entienden muy bien, pero así se educaron todos, como ricos y sin límites. Edward fue él más solo. Es algo extraño pero… Alice y Jasper están juntos… ¿me entiendes? Al igual que Emmet y Rosalie… Es lo más extraño.

-Pero…

-Sí lo sé pero así fue… Carlisle y Esme, sus padres, siempre lo propiciaron, eran como amigos que vivían juntos, Carlisle les dijo que eran adoptados desde el principio así que ellos desarrollaron los sentimientos de hermandad hacia algunos y otros de amor.

-¿En qué momento dejaste de ser amigo de ellos?

-Hace poco. Había una chica Miranda…Ella estaba muy enamorada de Edward pero él la rechazó. Ella era muy tierna, siempre lo seguía y le daba cosas…creo incluso que a Edward llegó a agradarle pero en cuanto Tanya se dio cuenta de ello, le hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, hasta que un día la llevaron al techo y la insultaron…Ella se hizo para atrás hasta que casi cae, por suerte se desmayo hacia adelante. Edward no las detuvo, pudo hacerlo, se dio cuenta y él mismo la humillo muchas veces. Cuando me di cuenta me aleje de ellos, son malos Bella… No les importa nada.

¿De verdad? Es tan malo…desde el accidente del auto tengo algo con él… Después el incidente de la ventana, quizá el solo está perdido…Jake se levanto y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. "Cuídate, por favor" lo vi irse y me pregunté que tanto conocía a Edward…

Que ganas de un té, iré por uno a la máquina expendedora.

Pase y la rubia me vio fijamente, muy fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté, no voy a aceptar nada más de ellos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Lo has visto por aquí últimamente, no verdad? –No había hablado en realidad con ésta Cullen pero era cierto, no lo había visto en ningún lugar, no en la cafetería, ni en clase-Se fue…¡por tú culpa! Nadie lo ha visto.

-Tienes razón peor no sé nada. Pelee con él pero nada fuera de la común—pero y sí… tal vez lo herí, lo sentí en mi estómago cuando me fui…-¿Está bien, no tienen su celular?

-Cómo si eso te importara.

¿Edward? Estás bien, ¿verdad idiota? Vas a volver mañana ¿no? Vamos a pelear de nuevo y todo seguirá igual.

El té estaba muy caliente peri mi mente estaba en otro lado. Piensa Bella…sí yo fuera rica y música ¿a dónde iría? ¡Jesus Green!

Es un parque muy cerca de aquí… Tiene un salón muy bonito que es en realidad un jardín seco que tiene una acústica muy buena.

Pero… no. Yo no soy su amiga, no soy nada para ir a ver si allí. Que a alguien que le interese lo haga.

Al día siguiente toda la escuela estaba vuelta loca, las chicas preguntaban por Edward a todos y los hombres intentaban ayudar sin parecer que o les gustaba o le tenían mucho miedo.

Así pasaron todos los días, la cara de Edward estaba en todos lados…Cómo si no fuera ya suficiente. En los cafés, tiendas y todos los locales. ¡Listo, no lo aguantaba más, cuanto más tiempo pasaba más segura estaba que él estaba ahí!

Tome uno de los volantes con la sexy cara de Edward…

"_Jesus Green, jardín seco…Puede que esté ahí" _Le deje la nota a la más agradable de los hermanos: Alice.

Entré a mi habitación y un milagro: Chen estaba en su cama con la ropa de dormir puesta y leyendo uno de mis libros: Cumbres Borrascosas.

-He oído que el Rey Cullen se perdió.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde crees que se fue?

-Seguramente a una de sus casas caribeñas.

Chen se rió y me volteó a ver—Bella me alegra que esto no te haya lastimado.

-Chen… ¿Crees que él realmente sea malo?

-No, es solo que nunca nadie le ha puesto límites. Cuando creces con todo a tus pies y todo el mundo se comporta de acuerdo a es difícil darte cuenta que no eres un Dios. –Bostezo y dejó mi libre en la mesa de noche—Estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases de arpa y tendré que cargarla por todo el colegio…Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Chen.

Sí hubieran podido habrían convertido hoy un día de celebración nacional. Es más… faltaba poco para que lo cargaran en brazos.

-El Rey ha vuelto—dijo Chen que por primera vez salíamos al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos al comedor y me senté con sus amigas. Eran muy simpáticas… No pesadas como Jessica y un poco más comunicativas que Angela.

Pero hoy, venía "la clase" Armonía.

El único momento en que compartíamos algo de comunicación.

-Volviste—le dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento vacío.

-Me dio tiempo para pensar.

-¿En qué? ¿Qué problemas puedes tener?—Perdón, me era imposible, verlo frente a frente me hacía sacar lo peor de mí. Sí había comenzado a perdonarlo verlo me decía que no debía.

-Tú. ¿Qué habré hecho para qué alguien cómo tú me gustara?

-¿No va a callarse Cullen?—Dijo la maestra Ana.

Le gusto, la realidad de cien kilogramos me cayó encima, ¡le gusto! ¿Le gusto?

**PERO! No se emocionen mucho… No van a empezar a salir y enamorarse con pasión.**

**Gracias por todo! C:**

**¡FIGHTING!**


	6. Un corazón solitario no es un corazón

_Poned atención: un corazón solitario no es un corazón. Antonio Machado._

No hablamos más durante la clase. No lo miré y me concentre únicamente en lo que había en el pizarrón, evitaba mirarlo y yo salí corriendo ésta vez.

Pero la vida me estaba planeando algo un poco más serio de lo que yo pensé. Jacob estaba parado en la puerta del edificio, "que no me busque a mí, que no me busque a mí".

-¡Bella!—Diablos—Te protegeré. —No me había dado cuenta que Edward venía detrás de mí.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera venir (ya había unas 50 personas rodeándonos a Jacob, Edward y a mi), Edward tomó mi mano y la levantó—Estoy saliendo con ella. Para cualquiera que le interese—Todas las chicas tomaron fotos y yo abrí los ojos como dos lunas, ¿¡Qué!

Edward empujo hacia un lado y seguía tomando la mano, hasta que salimos del campus.

-¡Suéltame!—Me soltó y siguió caminando-¡Eh, vuelve aquí! ¿Quién está saliendo con quien?

-Ven—me jaló del brazo.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo.

-Bueno, tú lo pediste—Se agacho y más rápido que un parpadeo ya me tenía en su espalda.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Déjame bajar!

Empezó a correr, era muy fuerte, correr con alguien en tú espalda.

Me bajo cerca de un bosquecito. Me siguió jalando del brazo y atravesamos helechos y animalillos. Era precioso, una explanada llena de pasto verde y flores de todos los colores. No pude evitarlo mi rostro debía gritar "¡Asombro!"

-Supe que te gustaría—Él sonreía muy confiado cómo si fuéramos dos personas totalmente distintas y yo… le sonreí. –Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

-Toma—le tendí la pulsera y levanté mi cabeza para enfatizar el orgullo de la acción.

-No seas boba, la mande arreglar para ti, a quién más podría dársela.

-Eso no me interesa, sólo tómala.

-Perdón-¡Quién diablos es éste hombre! –Perdón por todo lo que te hicieron por mi culpa. Me dijiste que dejara en paz. Pero no importa cuánto lo intente no puedo.

-Intenta más.

-Bella. Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero podrías ver más allá de todo eso, de toda la basura que te hice… ¿Podrías?

-Te disculpo—sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisita torcida se asomo—pero nada más. Cada vez que te veo siento como si miles de bichos subieran por mi cuerpo y me picaran. Puedo no odiarte… lo intentaré pero no puedes gustarme.

-¡No me rindo! Nunca lo hago, jamás he renunciado a algo y te seguiré, hasta el infierno si es necesario pero no puedo dejarte.

-¿Incluso si me haces daño?

Yo no sabía la respuesta y él tampoco.

Me tomó algo de tiempo llegar de nuevo al campus, pero ahora todos me miraban distinto. Algunas chicas incluso me sonreían. Así es me sonreían.

La gente empezó a llamarme Bella, Bells, Isa… Y miles de nombres cariñositos. Menos dos personas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Eddy?—La loca del automóvil, después descubrí su nombre: Tanya.

-Nada.

-Él no saldría con alguien como tú.

-Por lo visto tampoco con alguien como tú.

Ella sacudió su cabello y me dejo ver toda su ropa, llevaba por lo menos seis marcas distintas…

-Mira—dije pacientemente—Estoy harta de sus teatros, solo déjenme ya, ¿sí?

Me fui y ella se quedo ahí parada, les dijo algo a sus amigas…

Chen había dejado una nota, cómo siempre.

**Bella, he oído lo de Edward, bien hecho quién mejor que tú para hacerlo una buena persona. Por cierto deje una carta de tu papá en tu escritorio. **

Esa ridícula.

Abrí el sobre y mire el papel, tal vez sí lo intentaba mucho el olor me llevaría de nuevo a mi casa.

_Bella: _

_Me alegra que no esfuerces en mentirme, así puedo saber cómo estás realmente. No entiendo el servicio de correo en nuestro estado, ¿son acaso irlandeses? Espero que ya estés adaptada para cuándo ésta carta llegue. Y recuerda que la mejor manera de cambiar a alguien es enseñándole tú modo de ver las cosas. _

_Te quiere tú papá. _

Las cartas o conversaciones con mi padre siempre son así, se queja de algo, me da un consejo y ya. No sé sí por qué es policía y está entrenado para ir al grano, o porque así somos en ésta familia. Nos cuesta expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Revise la cinta que me había mandado, por todas las locuras que suceden en ésta escuela no había tenido tiempo de escucharla.

En la etiqueta venían tres canciones:

Pedacito de Luna

Ojitos como plato

Soneto de amor.

No estoy segura de sí ya había escuchado las otras canciones pero la de pedacito de luna era mi favorita. Solo para variar escuche la segunda, así sí me gustaba podía tocarla con el violín.

_Ojitos que brillan, te abres paso_

_Me buscas sin retraso_

_¿Dime la verdad de verdad no alcanzo?_

_Quisiera que me quisieras_

_Solo deja todas las esperas_

_Cierra tus ojos y deja que te cuide_

_Que te cuide de lo que se venga._

No el ritmo es mejor en Pedacito de Luna.

No me gustaba mucho la acústica que tenían las habitaciones, supongo que la escuela no quiso invertir en un buen colchón para poner en las paredes.

Salía a tocar al aire libre, era preferible.

Jake llegó a sentarse conmigo, llevaba su violín. Y empezó a tocarlo, estaba tocando algo que yo conocía.

Hey Jude  
>Don't make it bad<br>Take a sad song and make it better  
>Remember to let her into your heart<br>Then you can start to make it better  
>Hey Jude<br>Don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<p>

-Bella, me gustas. –No puede ser, dos en un día, ¿de verdad?

-Jake…

-No entiendo que me hiciste pero me cambiaste. Bella te quiero. —Me tomó del brazo y me beso, muy suave, cómo si no quisiera dañarme. Pero había un sentimiento más, una fuerza extraña cómo si no fuera soltarme nunca y yo no quería soltarme… Suspiro y me solto—Bella, juro que no dejare que alguien te haga daño.

Se fue corriendo y no dejo nada atrás. Abrí los ojos y me senté en el pasto. Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que casi me lo rasgo. ¿Jake? Te quiero yo también pero por qué Edward, no podías dejarme odiarte verdad…Tenías que hacerlo difícil.

**Huuuy, apenas son las doce y ya estoy escribiendo… Tengo que conseguir algo que hacer los fines de semana. Huy, cuando vean que le faltan letras a las palabras una disculpa, pero a veces algunas letras de mi teclado no sirven y no puedo usarlas, generalmente las corrijo pero por Fe de Erratas se me van algunas. **

**Recuerden cualquier opinión, cosa o lo que quieran déjenlo por review o PM**


	7. Borra mis pasos, mi camino

_A mordiscos de sal y espuma borra el mar mis últimos pasos. Pablo Neruda_

Me mantuve alejada de Jacob y cada vez que veía al pobre me escondía o me iba distraídamente.

-¡Bella!—Angela me sacudió.

-¿Eh?

-¿Sí vendrás al café hoy?

-Claro.

Tanya se paro enfrente de ambas-¿Por qué no te hemos visto con tu novio? Por qué no vas hoy a las 4 al salón principal, justo estará saliendo Out Night de sus ensayos. Tenemos algo que mostrarles.

-¿Eres amiga de Tanya?

-Claro que no pero por alguna razón ella insiste en hablarme.

Angela se rió y seguimos hablando de tonterías, qué chicos eran guapos y Angela me confesó que le gustaba Ben.

-¿De verdad, Ben?— dije estirándome los ojos, haciendo énfasis en sus ojos rasgados.

-¡Bella!—se rió y se sonrojo—No seas grosera.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame Angela.

Me contó la historia de amor y le dije que tal vez debía intentar confesarle sus sentimientos. Sí no él nunca se daría por enterado.

-¿Iras al salón principal?

-Sí, quiero ver de que está hablando esa loca.

Por alguna razón se corrió por la escuela que iría al ensayo de la banda de esos mimados.

-Bella.

-¡Hola Alice!—Era la única Cullen que me daba gusto ver.

-¿Bella que estás usando?

-¿A qué te refieres?—Me examine buscando alguna mancha o en pésimo estado.

-Bella esos colores no van en ésta temporada… ¿Y esos pantalones te los dono alguien del ejercito?

-¡Hey! Los cargo son un clásico.

-Un clásico de los hombre de los 70's. –Se paró un segundo y sonrió. -¡Bella! Vamos de compras. –Saltó de alegría.

-¿De qué estás hablando no tengo tanto dinero?

-Yo sí, puedo comprarte algunas cosas bonitas. ¿Por favor?

-Alice no…

-Vamos Bella, ¿para qué se tiene dinero sí no puedes hacer a tus amigos felices?-¿Amigas, lo somos?-Aunque sea acompáñame.

-Bien, pero no mucho tiempo, quiero ir a ver el… -¿Quiero?—ensayo de Edward.

-Oh, iremos juntas entonces.

Alice corría de un lado a otro, con la gracia de una bailarina, se probaba faldas y bailaba con ellas. Me empujaba con la ropa a un probador y me aventaba ropa. Insistió tanto que logro comprarme una falda y un blazer.

Fue cuando pagaba que me volteó a ver y vi que tan bonita era. Su cabello corto y para todos lados... Llevaba un vestido blanco y de encaje, se veía tan fresca y sana.

-¿Quieres ir a dejar las bolsas a tú habitación primero?—Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí.

-No… lo has personalizado.

-¿Qué?—dije sin prestar mucha atención, solo guardaba todo en los cajones y me lavaba los dientes.

-Tú cuarto, pareciera que no llevas aquí un mes.

-Oh, es que no sé cómo.

-Otro día te ayudo.

-Gracias Alice—Me sonrió e hizo para atrás su bolso de piel azul.

-Vamos, que ya van a terminar. Han de quedarles solo unos minutos más.

Fue cuando entramos que caí en cuenta de que todos eran…hermosos. Emmet lucía como un jugador de futbol sexy, Jasper tenía un aire más misterioso y difícil. Y Edward tenía el aspecto de un chico normal pero elevado a la cien millones. Llevaba un playera rosa y un palestina negra al igual que sus pantalones. Y tocaba la guitarra como si fuera su tercer brazo. Pero nada me impresiono más que su voz. Era cierto que son tan perfectos…Sí tan solo no tuvieran el peor carácter.

I draw you on this white paper  
>the warm smile holds me<br>is this love? Even when I close my eyes, I see only you

I will be waiting for you  
>I will wait for you<br>I don't want to see the tears of pain anymore  
>you let me know<br>this love that's like a lie, I'll never let it go  
>because that love is you<p>

Su voz era ciertamente perfecta cómo si hubieran tomado su ya aterciopelada y la hubieran hecho aún más armónica…Como un susurro cantado.

-Disculpa Eddy—dijo Tanya subiéndose a la tarima-queríamos mostrarles algo a todos. Eddy lo hago todo por tú bien.

Edward, Jasper y Emmet ya habían bajado del escenario. Estaban parados a un lado de los controles.

-Ésta es Isabella Swan, no esa chica de la que te "enamoraste" Eddy.—Pasaron una entera sesión de fotos de mí y Jake…

Quería llegar a esa tarima antes de que Edward viera el beso, no quería que él lo viera…que sufriera más. Por favor, me rogué pero ahí estaba la foto. Jacob sosteniéndome y yo… besándonos. Quise correr explicarle todo y mis rodillas me ataron a mi lugar…

**Mmmm bueno un pequeño Disclaimer antes de decirles lo que les tenga que decir, la canción no es mía es de …. No sé, peroooo se llama Starlight Tears la canción para quien le interese y está cantada en coreano pero la pueden buscar inglés si les gusto…**

**Bueno que más? Mmmm creo que nada. Que les pareció este capitulo? Es el que más me ha gusto, al fin Bella siente algo hacia Edward, algo un poco más directo, no?**

**Dejen sus comentarios, críticas y aplausos (XD mentira) en reviews o en PM**

**(: gracias por leerme**


	8. ¿Me perdonarías?

_Y sí mi corazón me lleva, ¿me perdonarías? Anónimo_

Todos me buscaron entre el público. Pero fue cuando pararon la cursi música que acompañaba el video que todos se dieron cuenta. Había sido Edward. Se había ido. Tanya me miraba con una sonrisa tan gustosa y ganadora. Pero yo aún no había perdido esta batalla.

-Bella…-Alice, no-¿Qué era eso?

-Eso pase tiempo…

-¿Ya aclaraste lo del otro chico verdad?

-No, pero…Alice creo que me gusta tú hermano pero…

-¿Qué?—Dijo una voz más imponente que la de Alice; Rosalie. -¿Sabes Isabella, todo el tiempo estás hablando de qué tan superficiales somos pero tú tal vez eres peor que nosotros, y sabes por qué? Porque no puedes ver el chico detrás de todas las marcas, detrás del dinero y de la popularidad.

-No es así…

-Entonces, ¿qué es Isabella, dime porque no lo entiendo?

-Rosalie ya basta—dijo Alice interponiéndose entre nosotras.

-No lo sé. Para mí sigue siendo él mismo chico, que ahora demuestre su lado bueno…

-Siempre lo ha tenido, nadie ha querido verlo—Rosalie se fue y Alice siguió detrás de ella. Todos me miraban pero me abrí espacio a fuerza de empujones.

No quería ir a hablar con él. Con nadie, no con Jacob, no con Chen, no con Angela…Nadie.

Edward podrías decidirte en quién eres.

Salí al jardín, era más calmado allí. Y por primera vez la persona sentada frente a las bancas no era Jake.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué te disculpas si no somos nada?—Sus palabras fueron como puñaladas en mi corazón, aunque era cierto, por qué me disculpaba…porque no quería que sufriera por mi culpa…por eso.

-Por qué tengo modales.-¡Bella! Deja de ponerte a la defensiva.

-Ni siquiera sé por que estoy yo aquí. –Se empezó a levantar, tuve que cerrar mis ojos y tragarme todo mi orgullo.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me hiero más. Cada vez que te quiero me siento peor. Me odias tanto y mi amor por ti me destruye tanto… -Mordí mi labio— ¿Me odias tanto?—Me callé mientras él me tomaba de los hombros-¿Por qué alguien como yo termino queriendo a alguien cómo tú?

-Perdón sí has sufrido por mí culpa, discúlpame por haber pensado en algún momento que era lo justo por lo que tú me causaste…Pero no me gustas. -¡Mentira!

Cerró los ojos y se fue—Edward discúlpame por mentirte también.

Lo susurré y me quede sentada en la banca…

Entré a la habitación y Chen no estaba…solo para variar. En ese momento me dí cuenta que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí. Aunque fuera solo porque es su habitación.

Hoy todo es peor…El agua de la regadera es más fría y el día es más nublado. En la cafetería me esperan cosas peores.

Edward por ejemplo.

-Hola chicos—todos siguieron comiendo.

-¿Bella estás bien?—Me preguntó Angela.

-¿Por qué no habría de?—Dije con mi mejor sonrisa, con la más falsa, la que más había practicado.

-Ven les dije que no lo sabía—Les dijo Angela al resto de la mesa.

-Es que Edward está sentado con Tanya ahora mismo, entraron de la mano y todo…El dijo que ya no salía más contigo.

-Es cierto—Me trague todo mi dolor.

-Bella, cuidate mucho. —Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron.

-Angela ve, lo aprecio pero no quiero que te haga algo alguien.

-Pero Bella…

-Vamos, ve así nunca vas conquistar a Ben—volví a hacer el gesto de los ojos rasgados, pero ésta vez ella no se rió.

Termine el almuerzo y me dije "Vamos Bella, como si nada hubiera pasado". Ésta vez fue peor… Todos me empujaban y murmuraban. Algunos días había basura enfrente de mi cuarto, cuando Chen lo veía lo limpiaba.

A veces había notas en la puerta, Chen igualmente hacía lo posible para que no las viera pero era imposible "_Vete de aquí plebeya, regresa a tu choza, das lástima"._

"No me importa" me repetía cada mañana y me esforzaba en no pensar en él.

Cuándo lo hacía mis ojos brillaban y abrazaba el brazalete..Esperando poder irme ya de aquí…Irme y olvidar que esto había pasado y que alguna vez lo había conocido…Tal vez así mi dolor podía mitigar.

Jacob hacía lo imposible, me llevaba a comer pero siempre acaba lastimándolo… No estaba presente, no estaba feliz.

-¡Bella! ¿no ves lo que te ha hecho? Eres otra. No importa de qué manera todos los que se involucran con Cullen terminan lastimados.

No lo aguantaba, tuve que alejarme de él. No por qué no lo quisiera, si no por que siempre hablaba de que tan mal me veía yo o de que tan idiota era él… Y solía llegar a la mañana en que no levantara arrepintiéndome por esa noche.

Hoy por fin me levanté con energía, tuve que fingir la alegría para que Renee no escuchara triste y ausente, algo de esa actuación llegó a impregnarse en mí.

Iba a mis clases de violín. Tenía que salir del campus e ir a otra área donde estaban los salones especializados.

Había una rampa para entrar al campus…

-¡No mires lo que no te pertenece plebeya!—Mire a las cinco chicas que hacían un círculo frente a mí, era cierto lo había visto caminar, hablaba por celular e iba con Alice y Emmet. -¡No te basta con su rechazo! ¿Verdad?

Una de ellas me empujo y no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, me habían tirado al suelo.

-Disculpa—dijo otra y entonces vi que había pisado el estuche de mi violín y oí el sonido de la manera desquebrajarse, cómo mis últimas fuerzas.

-¿Edward?—Le dije a la mano que me levantaba.

**Bueno chicas estos últimos han estado algo cortos no? ¿Qué les parecen? Intento subir lo que más pueda… Ya tengo tres más hecos por que entre semana no puedo ponerme escribir, así que ire actualizando a como transcurra la semana. **

**GRACIAS a las que me leen y a las pocas que dejan reviews!**

**((: **


	9. Muda

_Muda, mi amiga, sola en lo solitario de esta hora de muertes…. Pablo Neruda_

-¿Eso significa que no debí haber venido?—Su calor era distinto… no era él y desee quedarme ahí, esperando que viniera…que detuviera y que me diera la oportunidad de decirle la verdad…Pero tal vez no volvería a suceder…-Jake…Perdón.

-No cumplí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Prometí que te cuidaría.

Y yo que odiaría a Edward…-Está bien, aunque no lo parezca intento hacerlo yo sola.

-Creo que no lo haces muy bien.

-¿Qué tan mal está mi violín?—Me mordí el labio para no sufrir al ver que el arco esta roto totalmente.

-Tendré… ¿Qué le diré a Charlie?

-Que te caíste y estas fueron las consecuencias.

-Se supone que lo debo llevar en el estuche siempre. —Las vi, estaban a punto de subirse a ese asqueroso automóvil. –Necesito arreglar esto, por favor vete.

Él se dio la vuelta y llevaba su violín, supongo que se iba nada más por que tenía una cita especializada.

-¡Ustedes!

Tanya se bajo del automóvil, modelando, sonriendo, sacudiendo su cabello…Me dan escalofríos.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?

-¿Podrías parar esto? Ya tienes Edward, déjame en paz.

-No, esto no termina hasta que te vayas de aquí.

-No lo hare.

-Entonces yo no parare.

Se lo hice sencillo. Así era yo. No quería que nadie me ayudara nunca, siempre quise enfrentare a mis problemas y sentimientos sola. Sin ayuda de nadie, sin que nadie supiera, se irían solos, siempre pensé.

Me empujo.

-¿Por lo que veo tus rodillas están algo débiles no? ¿Es por todo esto?

Para cuando estaba en el suelo había más gente mirándonos. Todos se burlaban. Algunos iban y regresaban con distintas cosas. Sus almuerzos…cámaras grabándome, flashes por todos lados y las cosas pasaban lento.

Había comida en mí, piedras pero no…Ellos jamás podrían conmigo…

Me pare con mucho esfuerzo-¿No tienen nada más?

"Claro que sí" mofaron todos.

-¿Entonces?

Tanya me aventaba y todos me aventaban cosas…

Me levantaba, Tanya solo esperaba a que lo hiciera, se acercaba con su caminar de modelo, su cabello y mirada despiadada.

-¿No te rindes?—Burló Tanya la tercera vez que me empujo al piso.

Era demasiado…mis brazos me ardían, por las caídas…Mi energía se desvanecía con mi fuerza.

Estaba cansada, de luchar…

Me levanté una vez más…No me iría sin luchar. Esta vez habían puesto algo más detrás, una piedra; caí de una altura tal vez ni siquiera muy arriba pero mis rodillas ya no podían más.

-¿Sigues?—Tomó mi violín y le prendió fuego con su encendedor. Lo puso a un lado de mí y después tomó su versión miniatura de perfume…-Siempre pensé que olías. A ver sí así aprendes a mantenerte en tú nivel.

-Me rindo… Me doy por vencida con Edwa…

-¡Váyanse todos de aquí!—Edward golpeaba a los hombres, era como un terminator… Las chicas se alejaban con miedo. Edward… no seas así, por favor no me salves, no me hagas quererte más.

-¿Y tú por qué no te has ido?—Tanya se quedo ahí, me miraba.

-Espero a que te des cuenta tu ridiculez.

-No me toques. ¿Quieres a tú familia sin trabajo? Sí le haces algo de nuevo no solo hare de tú vida un infierno aquí, la de tus padres, y te buscare hasta que sepa que tienes las mismas heridas que ella.

Ni siquiera espero a ver que le respondía. Me cargó en sus brazos.

-Me gustas…no te lo dije, cada vez que intento que no mis esfuerzos son inútiles. Trató con todo mí ser. Y me cansé.

-Ya cállate, me lo puedes decir luego.

-Creído.

Su sonrisa torcida fue lo último que vi, su herma sonrisa… aterciopelada voz fue lo último que escuche. Su olor me inundó, como limpio, a bueno.

-¡AH!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me arde…

-Que bueno, tu cuerpo sufre por tu estúpida mente.

-Cállate mono.

-¿Me dijiste mono?

-Sí, no se me ocurrió nada más—Me sonrojé por mi falta de creatividad.

-Eres una boba. En realidad todo lo que te ha pasado no ha sido exactamente mi culpa. Fue tuya por querer ir en contra de todos tú sola.

-Así ha sido siempre. No espero que alguien quiera hacerlo conmigo.

-Bella.

-¿Qué mono?

-Yo siempre estaré a tú lado…Te lo dije yo te seguiría hasta el infierno. Hoy, mañana y siempre. Seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo. ¿Me dejarías?—Respire tan fuerte que él se detuvo para que no estuviera muriendo-¿Me dejarías? Yo quiero mostrarte mi corazón…Quisiera ser la persona con la que bajaras la guardia. ¿Puedes dejarme amarte?

**HAAAY niñas perdón por los mini capítulos, todos son de mil y pico de palabras y estos apenas llegan a las 900….**

**¿Pero díganme? Las barbee (barbear (para las que no sean mexicanas) es como "ahh mira un pájaro, AHHH NO ES CIERTO, como ciscar) no, qué dijeron a ese Edward no va llegar pero OH OH hahaha hay no ya cállenme…**

**Bueno cualquier cosa me dejan PM o review!**

**Besitos!**


	10. A veces ella también me quiso

_Yo la quise y a veces ella también me quiso .Pablo Neruda_

Edward… ¿Dejarte quererme? Por qué…

-Es la primera vez que me gusta una chica, es la primera vez que veo a una chica y siento que debería dejar mi vida por ella.

-Mono—cállate.

-Bella no te pido que estemos juntos para siempre—"por ahora" dijo tosiendo el muy creído—pero por favor…por favor déjame probarte que sé que eres mi "one in a lifetime".

Era como un pequeño dolor de cabeza, las piernas me dolían e intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que me enviara lejos de donde él me había llevado.

-Edward… No sé sí pueda.

-Por favor.

Mi orgullo no me dejaba decirle que sí, mi corazón mientras tanto sufría cada vez que lo mantenía en silencio, ¿qué hice para gustarte?

-Edward…-Tal vez mis labios no decían la verdad.

-No digas nada Bella—tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, casi como si no pudiera y como si para él fuera todo.

-Solo un mes…

-Es todo lo que necesito—dijo el bobo con una sonrisa tan grande en su cara. Y por primera vez pude ver al chico, no el dinero solo a un chico con una sonrisa torcida.

-El resto de la canción, la que cantabas el otro día…

-¿Quieres escucharlo?—dijo el entusiasmado y con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí.

Me llevo tomada de la mano a un cuarto, era blanca y tenía un piano, que podría parecer de porcelana. Se sentó y respiro un poco, después me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

"I'll be waiting for you,

I will wait for you; I don't want to see the tears of pain anymore,

You let me know,

This love that's like a lie, I'll never let it go because that love is you. "

-¿La compusiste tú?

-Sí. —Me miró—quieres saber cuándo.

-No especialmente.

-El día del automóvil.

Sonreí levemente.

-Gracias, realmente nunca te he agradecido.

Alice, entro a la habitación como un relámpago.

-Que bueno que no usaste la ropa que te regale hoy, habría quedado arruinada para siempre.

-Lo sé—Estaba en su casa, por supuesto—Lamento las molestias. Creo que me iré—dije sonriéndole a Alice y después a Edward.

-¡Ahí está! La sonrisa.—Me sonrojé-¿No has conocido al resto de mis hermanos aún, cierto? Quiero decir oficialmente.

-No.

-Ven entonces—Alice camino detrás de mí y pude notar que examinaba mi ropa con ojo de un águila.

-Edward no creo que sea un buen momento.

-Te amaran.

En especial la rubia.

-Chicos, ella es Bella, mi novia.

El chico con el cabello corto me saludo casi muy feliz.

-Mejor sí estás de nuestro lado, además eres bastante chistosa.

Sonreí mucho, ¿su novia?

-Jasper, ella es Bella.

-¿Ya nos habíamos visto no?

Me sonrojé y sonreí leve.

-¿Ah sí?

Pero el aún así siguió.

-Rosalie…-la vi marcharse de la habitación.

-No le hagas caso Edd, ahora está algo molesta por todo, pero verás que pronto pondrá buena cara.

-Eso espero.

¡Jake!

-Edward, ven—Lo lleve hasta una esquina.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Bien, te llevo.

-No—es algo que debo hacer sola. Recuerda Bella—Pero puedes pasar por mí en una hora, ¿por favor?

-Claro que sí. –Era como si le fascinara que lo incluyera, no solo eso sí no como si estar conmigo fuera suficiente. –Adiós—me beso casi en los labios y sonrió, no sé que me derritió más.

"Jacob…" ¿Qué podría decirle, no hay palabras suficientes? ¿Cómo puedo no herirlo, que podría hacer yo? ¿Qué palabras podrían dejar su corazón intacto?

Cuando llegue al edificio él estaba a punto de cometer vandalismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunte inquisitiva y confundida.

-¡Ver como estabas! Escuche todo lo que sucedió y no te encontraba por ningún lado

-¿Así que entrando por la fuerza a mi edificio te pareció la mejor?

-Sí…-Se sentó y me sonrió, como un amigo lo haría. —No debí dejarte sola. Soy tan estúpido.

-No te preocupes, al final Edward me ayudo.

-¡Exacto! …. Yo no quiero que él haga nada por ti.

-Jake…-Me tomó la mano y me miró. —Perdón.

-Deja de disculparte Bella. No ha sido tu culpa.

-Jake, me gusta Edward—los ojos me lloraban y mis mejillas estaban tan calientes que ardían, mientras mis manos temblaban frías—Perdón, quise mucho que me gustaras.

-Yo era lo natural… ¿qué hice mal Bella?

-Nada Jake, es solo que no hay algo bien en mí. Adiós Jake.

No me iba por qué quería dejar de lastimarlo, no me iba por qué pensara que era lo mejor que nos alejáramos, para que él sanara. No, me aleje por qué no quería hacerme más daño a mí.

-¡Bella, estás mintiendo!—me sacudía de los hombros, con desesperación-¡Bella! ¿No es verdad, cierto? Lo que pasa es que no quieres que me sienta culpable… ¿Bella? Es solo que no quieres elegir, pero tú sabes que yo soy lo natural, lo que harías.

-Jake—dije liberándome de sus brazos —no dejes de ser mi amigo por favor, eres el único aliado para mí, la única persona en que confío de verdad. No me hagas elegir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé si pudieras ganar.

-Bella, yo no te he dicho adiós.

Corrí a mi cuarto, quería encerrarme y no salir nunca. Quería dejar de dañar a la gente, de ser mala. Tal vez algo de verdad no funciona en mí. ¿Edward, de verdad te elegiría a ti?

La mañana de ese viernes fue en especial apestosa. Edward me esperaba sentado en las bancas de madera, me pregunté sí Jake habría ido en algún momento.

Sonreía como ligeramente, cómo si eso fuera demasiado embarazoso—Me recordó al color que toman tus mejillas. Sí justo así—Me reí y me sonrojé más.

-¿Te sentaras con nosotros en el comedor, verdad?

-Claro—Tomó mi mano, y todo se sacudió dentro de mí, la emoción que sentí fue tan armónica.

-Bella, vi que tu violín quedo destrozado, no sé si quieres que vayamos a comprar uno.

-Aún no le he pedido el dinero a mí padre—ni le he dicho exactamente.

-Yo te lo regalo, después de todo fue mi culpa.

-No, es demasiado.

-Claro que no, velo como un regalo.

-Uno muy caro. ¿Un préstamo?

-Sí quieres—dijo él y encogió los hombros, no sé exactamente que hizo pero me abrazo y todo se puso un lugar, las cosas flotaron y todo lo que había era su calor y yo. Su sonrisita burlona con sus labios rosados.

-Tienes labios de chica, algo rosados—los toque con mis dedos, ligeramente para que no fuera demasiado, solo un roce de viento. Él me sonrió feliz y me besó la mejilla.

Entramos y todo cambio, las miradas, la gente. Edward jugueteaba con las frutas y movía los panes en su plato. Todos nos observaban y sentí que cada vez que le daba un trago a mi jugo, una mordida a mi pan o una cucharada a mi cereal, alguien me aplaudía.

Alice mordisqueaba zanahoria y pepino, mientras discutía de moda con Rosalie y yo fingía entender una palabra de lo que hablaban.

-¡Edward llevaras a Bella a la fiesta de invierno! ¿Cierto?

-Claro, ¿no es acaso obvio?

Abrí los ojos ¿baile? ¿yo? ¿vestidos?

**Gente bella (ahhh captan! Bella, bella? :$ Shame on me por los malos chistes….) Bueno la canción de Edward es la continuación de la misma de la otra vez (Starlight Tears). **

**Bueno, masomenos entre lo que quede de hoy y mañana le adelanto unos tres capítulos, espero. **

**Gracias chicas por todos los adds y reviews. BESOS! **


	11. Amar es morir y revivir

_Amar es morir y revivir y remorir; es la vivacidad. Octavio Paz_

-¿Bella tienes vestidos? Quiero decir el baile es éste viernes.

-Supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado el baile no me paso delante de las narices.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso Angela lo menciono en algún momento. Chen también lo me menciono, dijo que ella tocaría la balada y que podría escucharla tocar y cantar.

-¡Bueno!, ¿entonces Rosalie, tu y yo podríamos ir a comprarlos, no?

-No tengo dinero…

-¡Hay Bella! Ya te lo dije. Nuestros padres tienen muchísimo dinero, podríamos ir caminando por la calle y te podría decir cuántas de las tiendas son nuestras.

-Pero...

-Y no solo aquí si no en el resto del país, así que por favor deja de lloriquear cómo si gastar algo de dinero para nosotros fuera la gran cosa.

Es la primera vez que conozco gente tan rica. Dueños de conglomerados, nunca pensé que llegaría toparme con algo así.

-¿Entonces Bella, aceptas?

-Sí. Perfecto, ¿Rosalie vendrías con nosotras?

Rosalie me miró, después a su hermana—Claro.

-Bella, deberíamos irnos, Armonía ya va a comenzar.

-Sí.

¿Cuántas novias habría tenido él en realidad?

-¿Edward, cuántas novias has tenido?

-Ninguna—dijo el un poco avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?

-Todas eran iguales, todas eran libros abiertos para mí. La mayorías plásticas y vanas. Todas estaban ansiosas por estar cerca de mí, de mis hermanos, de mi dinero. ¿Y tú?

-Nunca. En realidad fue cuando llegue aquí que realmente me gustó alguien.

-¿Ese chico cierto? ¿Jacob?

-Sí.

-¿También fue tu primero beso?

-Sí—apreté su mano, no quería que se fuera de su lado, que la verdad no lo alejara de mí.

Su hombro tembló un poco. Estábamos en el edificio y ya nadie me miraba cómo si quisieran ponerme el pie en las escaleras.

-Edward…

-Alguna vez leí que los hombres nunca olvidan su primer amor y las mujeres solo lo atesoran.

Supongo que es verdad. Mi primer amor pero yo no quería dejarlo ir aún, aún no estaba lista para atesorarlo y guardarlo.

Sonrío y me miró-¿Él te agrada verdad, quiero decir más allá de amor o no?

-Sí.

-Se lo debo, él te protegió mucho cuando yo solo cause dolor.

Edward, eres real, ¿cierto? No te desvanecerás con el viento. Por favor no lo hagas por qué ahora mismo te quiero a mi lado.

-¿Sí quieres ir al baile?

-Bueno es que no soy muy buena bailando, eso es todo.

-Perfecto, yo soy un excelente bailarín.

Me reí-¿Es que acaso eres bueno en todo?

-Espero que sí.

La clase paso más ligeras, Edward bromeaba conmigo y supongo que la maestra me miró preguntándose en qué momento todo había cambiado.

-Ve ya con Alice, la pobre ha de estar desesperada.

-Tienes razón—Ya estaba incómoda y no sabía aún que estaría esperándome.

-¡Vamos!—Alice ya se había cambiado a su nuevo vestido. Rosalie estaba deslumbrante, llevaba una falda azul, una blusa rosa y un blazer blanco, se veían con tanta clase.

Entramos al centro comercial y Alice ya jugueteaba con todo. Era como la primera vez, sólo que estaba vez estaba comprando un vestido para vestir con Edward.

-Es precioso Rosalie, pruébatelo.

-Lo sé pero creo que tengo uno en azul.

-Pero éste le quedara espectacular a tu piel y cabello rubio—Era cierto, el vestido la hacía lucir bellísima.

-¿No deberíamos darles oportunidad al resto de las chicas de poder ganar el premio de mejor vestida?

-No—dijo Alice riendo y jugando con los detalles de encaje que el vestido amarillo tenía.

Rosalie se lo quito y lo pago, 300 dólares. Me daba dolor de cabeza el pensar en todo lo que tendrían del precio.

-Éste te quedaría bonito Alice—señale un vestido que tenía una cola detrás y mantenía un tamaño a las rodillas.

-Tienes razón Bella, es por eso que ya lo tengo—guiñó el ojo y me miro—Pero en realidad venimos a comprar la ropa para ti.

Rosalie y Alice, veían cosas por toda la tienda, se las medían y se les gustaban lo suficiente las compraban.

-¡Bella! ¡Éste es el indicado!—Señalo un vestido negro, con flores de encaje y un fondo del mismo color, era recto y con un escote en V. Pero el precio—Alice, no es demasiado.

-Mira Bella, es un vestido de 800 dólares, pensemos en los zapatos, unos 150 dólares más y unos accesorios, un total de mil dólares, y todo es precioso. Considéralo la disculpa de Rosalie y mía por todo lo que te pasó.

-Podrían darme un helado y costaría novecientos noventa y nueve dólares menos.

-Isabella—dijo Rosalie, creo que era la primera vez que se refería exclusivamente a mí—Esta es la manera en que vivimos, y también es de las pocas que conocemos para ser feliz. Así es como nosotras vemos te podemos hacer feliz.

-¡Se los pagaré, lo juro!

-Sí quieres—lo mismo que dijo Edward, supongo que no me dejarían hacerlo, incluso aunque pudiera.

Habíamos encontrado todo lo que, ellas querían para mí. Claro que todo era hermoso y ciertamente me quedaba muy bonito, pero… Habían sido casi mil dólares entre todo.

-Tuviste suerte de que los zapatos estuvieran en oferta.

-Lo sé. El tuyo es perfecto para ti.

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-No creo que la mujer a la que se lo arrebataste haya pensado lo mismo. –bromeó Rosalie respecto a la manera en que Alice vio el vestido en el gancho de espera de una mujer, intentó llevárselo sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, la atraparon y Alice le gritó "Ni siquiera le va bien a tu piel" y se vino corriendo hacia nosotras

-Ella se interponía entre nosotros, además lo llevaba junto con uno verde con gamuza, ¿qué esperaba?

-Tienes razón Alice.

-Claro que la tengo.

-Bueno a excepción de los pucheros de Isabella, fue una salida muy fructífera ¿no?

En el automóvil Alice hablaba de cómo la mujer simplemente no podía llevar puesto un vestido así. Además decía que tenía los tacones a juego.

-Bella, Edward nos pidió que te dejáramos aquí.

-¿Qué?—Yo me había bajado ya pensando que habríamos de bajar todas.

Espere sentada y las vi arrancarse.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Alice le robó el vestido a una mujer.

-Ella, se vuelve loca…

-Lo note. Ah, me dijo que te dijera que mi vestido es negro con blanco.

-Oh.

-¿Por qué quería que te lo dijera?

-Para combinar nuestra ropa claro.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-La pista es nuestra, pero pedí que la vaciaran.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero enseñarte a bailar.

-Edward, que vergüenza. Te voy a pisar y arruinar los zapatos, puede que incluso logre quitarte el ritmo.

-Verás que no.

Me tomó de la mano y me pare, miedosa de verme como alguien entumecida.

-Bella tienes que soltarte. Bella en jorobarte no es soltarte—Intenté soltarme pero era cómo sí alguien bailara con un palo de madera—Sabes qué, súbete a mis pies, en lo que aprendes el ritmo esta es la mejor manera de enseñarte.

Se movía y yo lo veía nada más, el contaba y veía sus labios moverse pero no estaba fijándome en realidad en nada de lo que decía. Para mí yo estaba flotando.

-Bella, ¿has entendido?

Asentí.

-Bien, entonces veamos sí puedes hacerlo en el suelo.

-Claro.—Me baje de sus pies y lo vi más alto. Ésta vez subió mis brazos.

-Imagina que hay una regla entre nosotros dos y tenemos que mantenerla no solo equilibrada sí no también en su lugar, no podemos acercarnos ni alejarnos más o se caerá.

-Está bien. –Lo intenté y a pesar de que todo estaba bien cuando sólo nos manteníamos quietos, cuando nos movíamos parecía que yo me había congelado.

-Bella hazlo con soltura, casi de puntitas.

-No puedo…

-Entonces lo haremos a la sencilla, tú pon tus brazos sobre mi cuello y yo me moveré, tu solo sígueme…

-¿Y luce bonita?—Nos reímos y nos fuimos.

Bromeamos y él me abrazó. Fuimos al atienda de música.

-¡Bella, no mires el más barato!

-Pero es que incluso el más barato para ti era uno de mis sueños de oro.

-No Bella, quiero que tengas el mejor, recompensarte por todo.

-No lo hagas con dinero, eso no me hará feliz en ningún momento. –Seguí buscando y encontré uno perfecto. -¡Éste!

-Bella, es apenas un poco más caro que el tuyo.

-Por favor, yo te devolveré el dinero así que déjame escoger—giró los ojos como pensando "sí claro".

-Bueno, pero déjame regalarte la vara de arco. No me gustan las sintéticas.

-Ni a mí.

-Una buena elección—dijo la mujer gordita que nos atendió. –Mi esposo tiene uno más antiguo pero es él mismo modelo.

-Los violines viejos suenan mejor. Que envidia. El mío estaba llegando a ello.

-¿Qué le sucedió?—dijo la mujer apenada cómo si de una tragedia se tratara.

-Se rompió.

-¿Qué?—dijo la mujer angustiada-¿Cómo?

-Unas chicas lo pisaron.

-Que coraje—dijo la mujer mientras me ponía unas crines extras para el arco. –Por la desgracia.—Me sonrió y yo a ella.

-Nunca te he escuchado tocar.

-Tienes razón. Pero no soy tan buena.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

-Pues vamos al jardín que está enfrente de mi edificio.

-¿Por qué no en tu cuarto?

-Tienen una pésima acústica.

-Sí quieres podemos ir al mío. Nuestro edificio tiene una buena.

-Seguramente a su edificio sí les pusieron colchones a las paredes—dije molesta.

Él se rió—Seguramente.

Saque el violín y lo probé un poco unas notas básicas, confirmando las cuerdas que la caja estuviera bien, que no tuviera nada dentro y vi que la mentonera era muy incómoda, era seguramente por ser nueva.

Toque la pieza más básica para no forzar mucho las cuerdas nuevas.

-Tu rostro se ve chistoso cuando tocas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, es como si te fueras a tú mundo.

-Lo sé, es incómodo.

-¿Cómo está el violín?

-Nuevo.

-Perdón.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía. –Él me miró fijamente.

-Lo lamento Bella, lo lamento todo.

-Yo…quise hacerlo todo sola y me negué incluso a recibir tu perdón.

-Fui muy malo Bella, tenía sentido que no lo quisieras.

-Edward—me acerque y le di un beso en los labios, estaban algo fríos pero me daban calor aún así, todo se lleno de paz y mis manos se relajaron, incluso cuando lo solté, ellas aún no habían encontrado su lugar, se movían nerviosas y estaban frías. Me sentía ligera cómo si algo dentro de mí hubiera salido.

_**Chicas, puff ya va ser la una y solo un capítulo, que lenta soy, pero me entretuve mucho viendo ropa por internet, jajaja. Bueno que les parece?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no quise drama por ahora…Ohhh y por sí por mera morbo quieren ver los vestidos aquí están los links están en mi cuenta de flickr para , tenía otra pero ya no me acuerdo como era xD**_

_**/annapaulaxd **_

_**Dej**_**en reviews si quieren y PM'S cualquier cosa!, si no se ve la cuenta de flickr, en mi perfil la pueden ver.**


	12. Me caza de día y de noche

_Strephon me besó en el verano, Robin en el otoño pero Colin solo me miró y nunca me beso. El beso de Strephon se perdió en la infinidad, Robin perdió el juego pero el beso en los ojos de Colin, me caza noche y día. Sara Teasdele_

-One love, and I would feel alright, lest get together and feel alright. — Entraron cantando Emmet y Jasper. Emmet tocaba el bajo y se acercaba sonriendo.

-Espero que no interrumpamos con nuestra canción. –Mientras tanto Jasper chasqueaba los dedos y seguía tarareando el estribillo de One Love.

-Has desafinado Emmet—El hermano grandote se tiró contra Edward y empezaron a pelear.

-Llego a pensar que eres la fachada de Edward para ocultar su homosexualidad respecto a Emmet. –Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ese chico silencioso y hasta antipático había dicho algo simpático. Solté una risita y los dos hermanos se tiraron contra el rubio de cabello largo.

-¡Que es éste escándalo eh! –Rosalie entró al cuarto y los vio peleando (aunque parecía más un trío) y a mí sentada en la silla divirtiéndome. –Emm Bella que bueno que estás aquí, así puedes llevarte el vestido y los zapatos, además Alice quiere vértelo puesto.

-¿Cuál es su habitación?

Ellos tenían todo un piso. El cuarto de Edward tenía el balcón. Emmet y Jasper compartían cuarto y Rosalie y Alice. Supongo que por alguna razón Edward fue el elegido para tener una habitación solo.

-Yo quería el cuarto, pero solo uno podía estar solo y Edward ganó la apuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Todas las decisiones en esta casa se toman por medio de apuestas—y nos reímos un poco.

-Bella, toma. Puse unas medias de color piel para que disimularas las cortadas que tienes.

-¿Se notan mucho?

Ella sonrió.

-Póntelo, quiero que Edward te lo vea. No pongas esos ojos Bella. –Asomó un poco su cabeza por el marco de la puerta-¡Edward!

Mire su cuarto, lo que más espacio ocupaba era el armario. Me puse el vestido y también los tacones, era como tener dos navajas encajadas en mis talones, intenté salir sonriendo como lo haría cualquier adolescente. Pero mi torpeza ya había hecho de las suyas.

-¿Alice, de cuantos centímetros es el tacón?—dijo Edward mientras me sujetaba para evitar que me cayera.

-Unos diez o doce centímetros.

-¡Alice, la chica apenas puede caminar en tennis! –dijo Rosalie que se reía también.

-Bueno pues aprenderá.

-Es que no la has visto bailar.

-¡Ya basta, ya entendimos todos! –dije avergonzada de mi torpeza.

-Bueno basta de deprimirse, dejen que les muestre mi vestido, es preciosismo.

-Es robado—mofamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Alice nos miró fulminante. Pero ciertamente se le veía precioso. El fondo era un vestido sin tirantes y solo las copas… Estoy segura que hay un término para eso…Pero no lo recuerdo. Pero lo interesante del vestido era que sobre ese tenía otro, por así decirlo, solo de encaje, en cuello en una V muy profunda y espirales en todos los extremos.

-Alice… yo no sé mucho sobre ropa pero no es el blanco uno de esos colores que le quedan a todas las personas.

-No Bella, a ella no.

Todos nos reímos. El teléfono empezó a sonar con la canción de Crazy de Aermosmith. Todos se miraron fijamente y Emmet señaló a Edward para que contestara.

Se aclaro a voz y todos se callaron-¿Hola, Esme?

-¿Hijo cómo están las cosas por allá?—dijo una vez elegante y dulce.

-Bien, Alice y Rosalie vienen de comprar sus vestidos para el baile.

-¿Tocaran en este festival?

-No cómo banda principal, ésta vez la escuela intercalara números.

-Oh…-dijo la voz.

-Carlisle quiere saber cómo están.

-Dile que perfectamente.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Tanya?

-Mal mamá, cómo siempre van a estar.

-Nos convendría. —dijo la voz y el nombre e Tanya me revolvió el estómago.

-Pásame a alguno de tus hermanos.—Edward le aventó el teléfono a Rosalie. Así se lo fueron pasando hasta que terminó.

-¡Has hecho trampa!

-Quería hablar con alguno, la que le seguía era Rosalie.

Todos poco a poco se fueron retirando, Jasper y Alice se fueron jugando, Jasper le hacía cosquillas y Emmet se llevó cargando a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué no quieren hablar con su madre?

-La queremos mucho, todos. Por ella tenemos esta vida y una familia. Pero ella es muy estricta, nos exige lo mejor de todos.

-Eso está bien.

-Como yo estoy con Rosalie pues siempre buscan una chica que pueda estar conmigo.

-¿Por qué con Rosalie?

-Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos, cuando los trajeron ya estábamos algo crecidos y ella estaba aquí por qué esperaban que nos enamoramos, después Emmet y Alice llegaron y las cosas se dieron como se dieron.

-¿Qué les dijeron sus padres?

-Bueno siempre les dijeron que os habían traído por razones específicas y generalmente era por talentos especiales. Como el ballet, la música y la inteligencia, nos acogieron más como padrinos y nosotros elegimos sentirlos como padres, por qué eso son.

-Oh, ahora comprendo. Siempre quise entender cómo se los habían dado a entender.

-Sí es bastante raro. Lo sé.

-¿Por qué se fueron así de repente?

-Por qué vendrán a vernos.

-¿Es malo?

-Cómo te dije son muy estrictos. Espero que les agrades, aunque estoy seguro que así será.

¿Conocer a su madre? Las sorpresas vienen una después de la otra.

**Buenini ahorita todo va viento en popa pero espérense. Y las preparo para algo…Esme va a ser bien bitchi con Bella, pero recuerden que todo es por que ama muchísimo a Edward y quiere lo mejor para él. Las amo! Dejen reviews y dudas o cosas por PM! Besitos!**


	13. Los sueños son verdad mientras duran

_¿Los sueños son verdad mientras duran, así que por qué no vivimos en los sueños? Anónimo._

El baile es hoy, todas las chicas están vueltas locas a incluso los maestros se dan el día libre.

Alice llegó más temprano que el alba para arreglarme.

-Nuestros padres nos llevaran a cenar a todos y quisiéramos que fueras con nosotros pero tienes que verte preciosa, iremos a cenar a un lugar un poco menos formal…. Tienes vestidos más informales, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hay algunos en los cajones.

-¿Cajones? ¡Los vestidos van en los ganchos Bella!

-Bueno es que Chen tomó el closet primero.

-Bella…

-¿Quieres qué te guarde el vestido en nuestro closet?

-Querrás decir en su habitación para ropa.

-No es tan grande—dijo sonrojándose la pobre.

Ella me dejo una lista interminable de instrucciones de lo que debía hacer para verme deslumbrante.

-¿Chen?

-¿Qué rayos tienes en los ojos Bella?

-Papa—dije quitándomela de los ojos. –para las ojeras Chen, dah.

Se rió y mire que sacó su vestido del closet. Era muy sencillo, siempre supe que no tenía mucho dinero pero ese vestido parecía haber sido usado más de la vida de Chen.

-Lo sé—dijo Chen poniéndolo sobre la cama—es muy viejo. Es el vestido que uso para los recitales desde los 14 años.

-¿No tienes un vestido especifico para el baile?

-No, prefiero usar uno especial para el baile de fin de año y no comprar uno para cada ocasión.

-Tienes razón—le dije avergonzada de todo este teatro de belleza y moda Cullen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo ese ridículo ritual de belleza?

-No sé, demasiado. –Alguien toco la puerta, no era Edward, Alice le había prohibido venir a verme hasta que estuviera totalmente lista.

-Yo abro, por cierto tu cabello se ve muy bien, tengo que decirle a esa Cullen que me ayude. –Salió y se quedo en la puerta unos segundos. –Bella es Jacob.

-Oh, allá voy. –Me levanté de la silla y mis sandalias se enredaron con la pata de la silla.

-¿Estás bien Bella?—dijo riéndose Chen.

-Sí… ¿Jake?

-No nos habíamos visto, ¿cierto?

-No…

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres salir al jardín?—trague saliva.

Caminamos en silencio, podía escuchar todo, las chicas maquillándose, nuestros tennis haciendo ruido contra el suelo de grava, podía sentir todo. Cómo el ligero viento movía mi cabello y una especie de movimiento en mi estómago.

-Bella... ¿estás con Edward no?

-Sí Jake.

-Eso significa que lo has escogido a él.

-Jake… no es así.

-No me alejare de ti—Me alivie, no quería perderlo nunca—pero no seré tú amigo quiero demostrarte que soy mejor que cualquier ricachón con el que quieras estar.

-Jake no hagas esto.

-¡No Bella, no hagas esto tú, no te conviertas en alguien como ellos! Son malos ya te lo he dicho.

-Jake, él me gusta, le quiero. No puedo dejar de estar con él, intente lo intente con mis fuerzas y cada vez que intentaba borrarlo de mi memoria mi corazón me dolía, mi vida se me iba de las manos…

-Bella, tú y yo, somos de mundos iguales. Ellos lo tienen todo…

-Jacob, todos hablan de él como si lo conocieran, no es así. No lo conozco mucho pero no hay tal cosa como el mundo Cullen. Mientras yo pueda pararme a un lado de él y mirarlo a los ojos, sabré que estoy en mi lugar. No importa cómo…

Jacob se levantó de la banca y me dejó ahí sentada. Pensé en que tal vez ya lo había perdido, herido pero ahora no me importa, puedo imaginar la sonrisa torcida de Edward y sé que todo está bien.

-Bella, te lo probare, lucharé por ti.

-Jacob no… No lo hagas por favor, no me confundas, no hagas nada porque ahora soy feliz.

Fui corriendo a la habitación y me cambie, puse el vestido para la cena con los padres de Edward en una bolsa de plástico junto con unas bailarinas rosas para ponérmelas cuando me cansara de los tacones. _  
><em>Edward toco y abrí la puerta, llevaba un traje negro con una corbata con detalles azules, sus ojos jugaban con los colores de su traje.

Su cabello cobrizo caía algo lacio y despeinado pero bien peinado, sus labios estaban algo rosados y me tomo de la mano.

-Cada vez que te pones ese vestido…Te ves más hermosa.

Le sonreí avergonzada y el paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla sonrojada.

-Vamos—puso mi brazo entrelazado con el suyo y antes me dijo—Toma—y como si no quisiera la cosa me dio unos aretes, nunca usaba me parecían incómodos, en mis tiempos rebeldes de adolescente me hice una perforación en la oreja y no podía dormir nunca.

-No uso mucho aretes—le dije pero sonriendo—pero estos son muy lindos.

-Alice me dijo que el vestido que usarías para la noche era azul, pensé que se verían lindos.

-Eso creo.

Entramos al adornado salón. El tema era marino así que Edward y yo no destacábamos, los que querían ganar como pareja se vestían acorde al tema de la fiesta. Las chicas llevaban vestidos de cola de sirena y las menos adineradas unos con caída apelmazada.

-¿Quieres bailar? Vamos Bella, ahora porque en el vals serás un desastre, por lo menos si alguien nos pregunta ahora podemos decir que es por qué así es el baile.

La voz de la ganadora de American Idol nos cantaba y las chicas sin pareja cantaban alto. Algunos estudiantes destacados cantarían algunos números. Jessica lo haría.

Empezó a cantar una canción que ni Edward ni yo conocíamos.

-Mira no canta tan mal.

-Eso parece—dije con un soplo de voz.

-¿Pensé que juntabas con ellas?

-Es que… bueno cada vez que algo pasaba ella era la primera en alejarse y acercarse cuando le convenía.

- I'm not susprised I let you in this far so it's  
>It's safe to say that I still adore you<br>I'm not the one who started this  
>And I wont back down<p>

Su voz era algo aguda pero no desafinaba y era cierto que tenían un buen ritmo. La canción era bonita, en algún momento le preguntare el nombre.

Es el turno de Chen.

-Edward es el turno de Chen, vamos a sentarnos. Dijo que cantaría la balada, es una buena excusa para no bailar el vals.

-Bella, lo he decidido, lo bailaremos.

-Edward, ¿es qué no estaba presente en la pista de patinaje? - No puedo hacerlo, mis pies van hacia lados distintos.

-Mira escucharemos a tu amiga y también bailaremos. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Recuerda, solo sigue mi ritmo y camina. Se hará natural…espero.

-I break down, fear is sinking in  
>The cold comes, racing through my skin<br>Searching for a way to get to you  
>Through the storm you...<p>

La voz de Chen me hipnotizaba, su voz era tan maravillosa. Había hecho los acordes perfectos para el harpa, cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban y su labios se abrían, se deslizaban perfectos las suaves palabras, había elegido una muy buena canción.

Go, giving up your home  
>Go, leaving all you've known<br>You are not alone

Los brazos de Edward jugaban con las lentejuelas del vestido, después pararon y acariciaron mi cintura. Me sonrió y me relaje, poco a poco, mientras la voz entraba a mi cabeza, hacía eco y salía de mí, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, él por un momento se paralizo. Y me miró, me sonrió y me sentí feliz, el calor y el latido de su corazón me cantaban ahora.

With arms up, stretched into the sky  
>With eyes like, echoes in the night<br>Hiding from the hell that you've been through  
>Silent one, you...<p>

No sé por qué en ésta escuela nadie es educado pero cuando ella terminó me pare y le aplaudí con toda mi fuerza. Antes de que yo terminara mi aplauso, Edward tomo mis manos y las paro, lo mire y me beso, todo en esto era mágico, me sentía soñando, flotando y cómo si todo funcionara bien, viajando de ida a vuelta, la fuerza en sus manos y mi cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Un sueño.

**HAAY! Mea Culpa chicas, sin tiempo para escribir, en el fin de semana tuve una fiesta y estuve cruda el domingo…lo lamento… Bueno pero hice este muy largo para recompensarlas, sí me da el cerebro espero poder subir otro cap, el que vienes el bueno! **

**Ahh y unos disclaimers antes de terminar. La primera canción es Real with me de Cady Groves y la segunda es Not Alone de Linkin Park. **

**Cualquier cosa en PM o review! C:**

**Besos y amor!**


	14. A los ojos que aman

_A los ojos que aman no les avergüenza mirar. Proverbio Malguache_

-Edward, van a anunciar a la mejor pareja y la mejor vestida, después de eso el chofer nos llevara al lugar.

-Nuestro número va antes.

-Bueno, su aún falta su número.

Alice se veía más bonita que cuando solo se probaba el vestido, bailaba y hacía payasadas, Jasper le sonreía y la miraba como si para él hacerla sonreír una y otra vez fuera suficiente.

-Edward…

-No estés nerviosa.

-No lo estoy.

-Extiende la mano— le mostré el programa arrugado. —La gente no arruga los papeles de esa manera normalmente. Espérame y no bailes con nadie esta canción.

Sus hermanos ya habían subido y él se aflojaba un poco la corbata de la corbata, me di cuenta que en realidad su cabello despeinado y perfectamente calculado era para estos momentos.

- Why is it now, i feel i have all of the world  
>thank you my single angel, it feels like i'm loving you for the first time<br>under these heavens, i promise you, i want to be your all

Su voz se deslizaba delicada y armoniosa de sus labios, los instrumentos de sus hermanos y la guitarra acompañaban la tersa voz de Edward.

- To the world i want to shout 'i love you'  
>to love you and have you as my girl<br>dazzling, you're always my star  
>i'll protect you<br>i can always (be) waiting for you 

-Bella—interrumpió—por favor, déjame estar a tu lado para siempre.

-We only need to make one promise  
>i'm swearing on the heavens<br>i'll keep loving you until the very sun burns out  
>oh my love –La última frase fue casi perfecta, cómo si se extinguiera, se podía sentir en la habitación el eco, la pasión y todo fluyendo. Todos me voltearon a mirar, las más envidiosas solo me miraban de arriba abajo.<p>

Edward bajó del escenario aún con la guitarra y me tomo de la mano.

-Te juro que esto es un para siempre.

Lo besé y algunos suspiraron por envidia, otras por romántico y Alice solo hacía un pequeño escándalo.

-Vayanse ya a sentar, que así nunca anunciaran que fui la mejor vestida.

Se subió una chica al escenario, tomó un micrófono y sonrió.

-A pesar de que a mí opinión los ganadores debieron ser otros, la mejor pareja son Angela y Ben. –Los dos subieron y los aplausos y chiflidos se hacían oír.

Ellos sonrieron y se besaron, ligeramente y él la abrazó.

-La mejor vestida de este baile es… -Parece que en realidad ese es el puesto importante – Alice Cullen.

-¡Sí!, te lo dije Rosalie. –Ella se subió y tomó la pequeña coronita de plástico.

-Ven, vamos a recoger la bolsa de plástico y a que te cambies.

-Bien, sí quieres tú puedes esperarme aquí.

Con Rosalie fuimos a los baños, ella deslizó su vestido amarillo y con mucho cuidado lo puso en la bolsa, el que se puso era muy exquisito blanco con unos estoperoles negros en la caída, unas plataformas lilas con unas medias un poco más oscuras.

Me sentí algo avergonzada, mi vestido era de una tienda de ropa usada. Negro y con mangas bombachas.

-¿Isabella, podrías decirme que traes puesto?

-Es un vestido vintage.

-No Isabella, eso es un globo.

-Ya es suficiente con que seas pobre para que Esme te vea como una mal vestida.

-¿Qué me pondré?

-Alice y yo te trajimos esto, en caso de que salieras con un vestido como ese…

Saco un vestido verde selva con detalles circulares en distintos tonos de verde y amarillo, escote en V y tirantes anchos.

-La ropa usada es muy bonita.

-Alice llevara uno de hecho, pero es bonito no eso que has intentado pensar era bonito.

Hablando de la reina de Roma entro volando al baño.

-Veo que el vestido de Bella es un fracaso y tendrá que usar el verde selva, ¿es bonito no Bella? Me pareció que era perfecto para ti, muy oscuro y tú sabes.

Salió con un vestido rosa pálido y un cinturón café, el vestido tenía una especie de levantamiento en triángulos o algo así. Se veía increíble, como es posible ser bonita comparada con cosas como ellas…

El chofer un viejito pequeño y asiático, con poco cabello y mirada chistosa abrió la puerta, me sentía incómoda.

-Que bonito vestido Bella.

-No lo escogí yo.

-Por eso mismo—exclamó Alice al final de la limusina.

Todos hablaban nerviosos, se ponían de acuerdo en que historias contar y decidieron que se omitiría la primera parte de nuestra historia.

Llegamos al restaurante y una mujer y un hombre nos esperaban sentados en un gabinete. El hombre era hermoso igual que ella… ¿Qué diablos? Es que todas estas personas son hijos de dioses de la belleza, el hombre llevaba una camisa blanca con bolitas azules y un saco azul oscuro, ella era una modelo, un maniquí de centro comercial que había cobrado vida, ella llevaba una falda verde cálido, una blusa verde selva y un saco color piel. Cabello ondulado y algo largo.

Ella se levantó y les dio un abrazo caluroso a todos, un beso en la mejilla y una ligera palmada en la cabeza, a Edward lo abrazó un poco más de tiempo; el padre se levantó y sonrió a todos abrazó y chocó las manos con todos, él me saludó primero me sonrió y me dio la mano, después la metió en sus bolsillos y espero a que Esme viniera a saludarme ella me sonrió algo recatada y me miró un poco antes después me dijo un hola y un saludo de mano algo frío.

Esme y Carlisle hablaban de todos y con todos, se reían disfrutaban y jugaban con la comida, todos a pesar de estar algo presionados se divertían y sonreían; compartían las novedades.

-Isabella, discúlpanos si no te hemos preguntado nada, es solo que nos olvidamos de todos cuando estamos con ellos, ¿dinos en qué instrumento te especializas?

-En el violín.

-Oh de verdad, muy bellos, tengo uno muy antiguo, sí algún día se da la oportunidad me encantaría que lo desempolvarás y tocarás algo, a ese pobre nadie lo toca hace años. – Dijo el padre con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría señor Cullen.

-Carlisle por favor Isabella.

-Oh gracias Carlisle.

En realidad Esme no se concentraba demasiado en mí.

-¿Dime Isabella, a qué se dedican tus padres?

-Ah, mi padre es policía en un condado de Washington y mi madre ahora mismo no está trabajando. Acaba de casarse y está volcada en su vida de nueva esposa.

-Oh.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron y pensé en que tan malo, infame o equivocado había dicho.

-Ella es muy talentosa. –Dijo Edward ansioso.

-¿Solo tocas el violín?

-Sí…

-También canta.—Dijo Alice casi saliéndose del asiento—Es solo que es muy modesta.

-¿De verdad?—Esme descruzó las rodillas.

-Canta algo para nosotros, estoy segura que todos en el lugar estarán encantados.

Mis ojos se abrieron, me gustaba pero no lo hacía tan bien…

Aclaré mi garganta- I give You my destiny  
>I'm giving You all of me<br>I want Your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
>En realidad estaba preparada para algo más desafinado.<p>

-Tienes razón el violin debería ser tu primera opción, espero que sea para mi querido Edward, sí no tenemos un problema, ¿no?

-Era para él. –Me senté y no espere que ella dijera algo.

Nos despedimos calurosamente de ambos, Carlisle me apretó la mano con fuerza y confianza, Esme fue un poco más despectiva pero no importa.

-Les dije. –Dijo Alice a todos sus hermanos cuando estábamos solos—Que debimos haber preparado un guión.

Edward miraba a través de la ventana, lo miré y el tomó mi mano y sonrió, eso me hizo sentir que todo estaría bien.

E frío y la emoción de la noche me hacían temblar como una gallina.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé. Algo se me revolvió en el estómago.

-a mi también, creo que fueron esos camarones, mi madre siempre dice "no comas comida marina".

-No Bella, algo con mi madre….Bella, ¿no te alejarás de mi, por nada verdad, no importa qué pueda pensar mi mamá, cierto?

-Bueno…

-¿Bella?

-Bueno Edward sí llegara a dejarte definitivamente no sería por ella.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor.

-Solo no hagas más cosas que me hagan quererte más.

-Bella, te amo.

-Tengo que entrar a mi habitación, a Chen no le gusta que llegue tarde. –Le di un beso en la mejilla, ¿qué diablos Bella? Por qué no contestaste "yo también Edward, fuguémonos".

Tal vez no lo dije por qué no lo siento, siempre pensé que sería como respirar, algo cómo "que buena comida, ah por cierto te amo", así de sencillo.

Que estúpida.

Me acosté en la cama y me olvidé de todo y me dormí, los ojos se fueron cerrando casi tan rápido como la lluvia sonaba contra la ventana. Me levanté en medio de la noche, el calor en el cuarto había creado esa neblinita en las ventanas.

"Bella, no hagas esos dibujos en el auto, es grasa no se limpiara nunca" Recordé diciendo a mi padre.

Con el dedo temblando, así de sencillo.

_Edward, yo también te amo._

_**No tengo nada que hacer este fin así ue definitivamente escribiré 2 capítulos más el sábado y dos más el domingo, por todo el retraso que he tenido. ¿Podrán creer que me tarde toda la semana en escribir este capítulo? Bueno chicas gracias por leerme, ya saben, dudas, comentarios y cosas en PM o review.**_

_**Besos (:**_


	15. Te diré que te quiero

_Por qué sé que alguna tarde te diré –al fin—que te quiero y seré para tu vida. Elsa Bonerman_

Me escondía y corría cada vez que veía Edward, lo sé, que inmadura, pero qué diablos hare cuando me vea "Ah hola Edward, no puedo decirte te amo, adiós", incluso he llegado tarde a las clases para no encontrármelo en los pasillos. Habían pasado unos tres días. Honestamente me molestaba mucho que él no hiciera nada para encontrarme.

-Bella—unas piedritas chocaban contra el vidrio, nuestro cuarto daba a los jardines traseros, casi siempre podíamos oír a la gente llegar de la fiesta—déjame entrar.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Chen se molestara.

-¿Está?

-No.

-¿Entonces?—solo un rato le dije con los dedos, abrí la ventana y entró por ahí.

Cerré la ventana y él me abrazó.

-Has huido de mí verdad.

-No—me levanté a buscar algo de agua al termo que nosotras manteníamos.

-¿Bella, qué es esto?

Esculcaba en mis paredes y veía los posters, sobre la ventana había uno muy bueno de John Lennon.

¡El letrero! Me tiré en contra del vidrio.

-¡Ay!—no pude evitarlo y derrame algunas lágrimas.

-¿Bella—preguntó riéndose en silencio—estás bien?

-Sí.

-Bella yo también te amo—dijo mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Me quedaré aquí a dormir.

-¡Edward!—me lancé hacia el filo de la cama y me cubrí con todas las cobijas.

-No te preocupes Bella, nunca haré nada que tú no quieras ni te hare daño, me lo prometí que jamás volverás derramar una lágrima por mí.

Me recosté y él me abrazó con su cuerpo gigante, mi cara daba a la fría pared de yeso, incluso olía a fresco.

-Edward…Ven más seguido.

-Lo haré.

-Edward, te…-Mire la pared e inhale el olor a yeso—amo.

-Bella solo mírame con esos ojos tuyos y no será necesario que digas algo.

Me desperté, él me miraba, sus ojos brillaban y algo del sol matutino le pegaba y me sonrió pícaramente, le respondí; así es de simple.

Tomé su mano y quise quedarme ahí, desparramada en la cama y con él a mí lado. Él se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-Bella, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-Claro-¿por qué el tono raro?

-Bueno, mis padres nos invitaron a desayunar a todos.

-Vayamos.

-Entonces Alice me dijo que corrieras a su habitación.

-¿A qué hora es?

-A las diez.

-¿Qué horas es?

-Ocho y media. Vayamos. –colgué mi llave por mi cuello. Tomé su mano, estaba nerviosa y tenía algo de miedo. Sé que no le agradó a Esme, no sé si por mí o por quienes no son mi padres.

-¡Mira Bella! Es un vestido precioso ¿no?

-Pero solo vamos a desayunar Alice.

-Boba por eso son los clores claros, además éste es para mí.

Que bueno-¿Para qué querías que viniera?

-Rosalie tiene algo que quiere prestarte.

Rosalie sostenía el vestido y ella ya se había cambiado, traía un vestido largo blanco, hasta las rodillas era la tela blanca y debajo era puro encaje.

-Mira, es sencillo y de tú estilo—un vestido rosa palo, con unas flores en azul, el vestido era de botones hasta un poco más arriba del pecho y con unas manchas bombachas cortas.

-Este no parece un globo.

-El otro tampoco—un poco.

Edward llevaba unos pantalones grises, una playera morada y una sudadera gris también.

El lugar era precioso, en la entrada se podía leer un cartel con detalles en flores "Los Olvios". Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados y Carlisle le mostraba flores y jugueteaba con ellas.

Esme sonreía y su cabello estaba suelto igual que ayer, hoy traía unas ondas y le brillaba. Una falda rosa pastel y una blusa blanca fajada, muy sencilla y espectacular.

-¡Hola chicos!

Se saludaron, Emmet se sentó a un lado de Carlisle y Rosalie de Emmet, Edward a un lado de Esme y yo me senté entre Alice y Edward.

-Ayer mencionaste que tú madre se casó y no está trabajando, ¿con quien se casó que puede darse ese lujo?

-Con un jugador de baseball de ligas menores.

-Oh. ¿No ganan mucho cierto?

-No pero mi madre es muy sencilla y estar con él es suficiente.

-¿Tu padre no ha encontrado a nadie nuevo?

-No, él es alguien muy solitario, de hecho siempre he pensado que él siempre verá a Renee como su alma gemela.

-¿Ella es tu madre?

-Sí.

Sirvieron el desayuno y saboree todo, pude ver que Alice jugó con la comida en el plato y Jasper solo le daba golpecitos en el brazo para que dejara de jugar con ella. Me encantaba verlos convivir, ambos amaban pasar tiempo con ellos. A pesar de que tienen algunas personalidades distintas se complementan tan bien, como padres y pareja.

Terminamos y Esme conversó con Edward. Alice y Emmet habían ido a recoger unas cosas a la caja.

-No le agradaste a Esme—me dijo Jasper.

-Lo noté.

-Bella ella no es un juego, no podrás domarla y ni nada.

-Lo sé.

Respiré hondo, era cierto, sí a ella no le agradaba no podría gritarle, decirle que se alejara.

-No la asustes Jasper. —Dijo Rosalie.

"Dejaré que tú termines esto Edward, porque espero que esto sea solo un juego, ¿entendido?" Esme le pasó la mano por la mejilla a Edward y él se paralizó, no dijo ni una palabra y tomó su mano.

Carlisle les dio un abrazo a todos y Esme también, noté como me ignoró. Respire y el aire se salió.

"Veré que lo tengas hecho, ¿sí?"

Edward… Dijiste que era para siempre.

Edward me tomó la mano y me sonrió tal y como lo haría si todo estuviera bien.

-Edward, ¿tan mal le caí a tu madre?

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró directamente.

-No importa Bella, no importa lo que diga o haga, yo no me alejare de ti nunca.

Toque su mano y le sonreí.

-¡Vámonos de vacaciones!

-¿Qué?

-Todos, a la playa, ¿estaría bien no?

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo, ¿quieren?—preguntó Edward a todos.

-¡Claro que sí!—exclamó Emmet contento, Rosalie sonrió y dijo que sí con la cabeza. Alice se quejó de la falta de ropa y Jasper haría cualquier cosa que hiciera a Alice feliz.

-Lo compraremos allá. Vámonos—le dio unas indicaciones al conductor—y no les diga nada, por favor.

Llegamos al aeropuerto.

-Edward hay fila no podemos solo saltarnola y ya.

-Bella, nosotros vamos en nuestro propio avión.

-¿Qué? La gente tiene aviones propios, ¿así nomás?

-No la gente, nosotros.

Me reí y él sujeto mi mano. El avión tenía escrita la letra C por todos lados. Edward se divertía con sus hermanos y jugaban X-box. Alice se miraba estresada y se quejaba de la falta de ropa. Rosalie se fue y se sentó junto a Emmet.

-¿Alice, tienes algún problema?

-¿A qué te refieres Bella?

-Bueno, siempre que comemos jugas mucho con la comida y nunca te he visto comer.

-¡Bella!

-Alice, solo preguntó.

-Bella quiero ser una bailarina profesional de ballet, tengo que mantener en un peso siempre, no hoy ni mañana, siempre. No puedo jugar a que tengo una vida normal. Es cierto, como menos de lo que hago ejercicio pero es un precio al que estoy dispuesta a vivir atada.

-Está bien Alice, sólo quería saber que estabas bien.

Sonrió más como ella—Muchas gracias Bella, casi nadie se preocupa, creen que tenemos vidas tan perfectas que incluso creen que alguien come por nosotros.

Miré todo el avión y sus ojos y su mirada, su cabello y él, eran perfectos. Esto era todo.

**Ya en una media hora viene el otro, ¿Qué les parece? ¿qué tal Esme? Se pondrá mejor…peor, como quieran verlo.**

**Besos, dudas o cosas en PM y reviews.**

**Ohhh disclaimer de otros cap que no hice. La canción de Edward es Almost Paradise de T-Max y la que canta Bella es Only Hope de a A Walk to Remember. **


	16. Mi corazón ha dejado este confuso lugar

_Mi corazón ha dejado este confuso lugar y no podrá regresa nunca más. John Clare_

Pasada la emoción del avión me senté en el asiento y me recargue contra el marco de la ventanilla.

-¿No es tu primera vez en un avión cierto?

-No pero sí en uno privado.

-De muchos.

-¿O sea que traes muchas chicas aquí?

-Nunca la sabrás.

-¡Edward Cullen!

-No, mentira. Eres la primera chica.

Sonreí ligeramente.

-Edward… ¿Cómo es qué hiciste todo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Hacer que dejara de odiarte.

-Espero hacerlo bien. —Puso su mano sobre la mía. El día que esto se acabe solo espero no dejar de existir.

Me recosté en su hombro, antes de que ambos dormitáramos mantuvimos una conversación sobre las recargaderas para los brazos, me quejé de que no se podían quitar, él me llamo torpe y las movió. Nos dormimos.

Entrecerre los ojos después del susto del sol. Todos estaban despiertos. Alice se echaba un spray en el cabello y Edward estaba buscando comida junto con Emmet; Rosalie y yo éramos las únicas que seguían en sus asientos.

"Queridos pasajeros les pedimos tomen asiento para poder empezar el aterrizaje" dijo la voz que salía casi de la nada pues no vi ninguna bocina cerca y parecía salir de cada asiento.

Nos bajamos y habíamos aparecido casi de la nada en una tierra hermosa. Edward me tomó de la mano y no hizo más falta que unas señas para que todos nos fuéramos separados.

-¿No nos quedáremos juntos?

-Claro pero cada uno tiene planes.

-¿Qué hacías cuándo estabas solo?

-Casi siempre traía algún amigo.

-Travieso—le dije bromeando.

-Ni te imaginas la diversión que tenía, espero que puedas igualarla—Me guiño el ojo y me reí.

-Basta Edward—seguí riendo, pasó su brazo alrededor del mío.

Llegamos a un cajero automático.

"Espera aquí" me dijo y él sacó dinero, ¡dinero!, abrí mi bolsa. Fantástico solo traigo cincuenta dólares y ni siquiera sé sí estamos en un país con ésta moneda.

-¿Edward dónde estamos?

-En Holanda.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno es que para que ir a una playa en U.S. y a México solo vamos como "spring breakers" además imaginé que jamás habías estado en Europa.

-Pero ¡Holanda!

-Te gustara, éste es un pequeño pueblo.

Sacó euros y me sentí avergonzada de no poder pagar nada.

-Vamos a comer estoy segura que debes estar hambrienta.

Es cierto no he comido en un día.

Fuimos a un restaurante que estaba en el muelle, nos sentamos en la terraza.

-¿Señorita dónde está el baño?

-Bajando las escaleras, al fondo y a la izquierda.

Me levanté y le dije a Edward que quería comer.

Entré a los baños y me miré en el espejo, mi cabello estaba grasoso y despeinado y mi piel estaba algo oscura. Que embarazoso.

Llegué a la mesa y había un jugo de naranja, una coca-cola y unos panes con mantequilla y albahaca.

-Edward siempre me siento incómoda cuando pagas todo sin contar cuando me llevas a Europa pero bueno…

-Bella, tengo todo este dinero, si no lo gasto así, ¿entonces en qué? Tengo un hotel aquí, conmigo nunca tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero.

-Edward—tomé su mano y le sonreí—eso no es lo que yo quiero de ti, nunca lo he buscado.

-Bella, no te preocupes por eso, nunca.

Comimos, yo había pedido English Breakfast y él algo que no puedo pronunciar.

-¿Quieres ir al centro? Hay tiendas de ropa y todo lo que necesites.

-Vamos, levanté.

Dejó el dinero y la propina.

Fuimos a una tienda llamada Vero Moda, insistió en que necesitaría blusas frescas y me compró dos, una blanca con un plisado y otra lisa, una falda. Después un sombrero y unos shorts.

-Edward, ya deja las compras. ¡No necesito más!

-¿Estás segura?—dijo señalando una tienda de ropa interior. Me sonrojé. —Toma—me dijo dándome algo de dinero—yo te espero afuera.

Le sonreí y crucé la calle corriendo compré lo más básico y salí corriendo esperando que no haya tardado mucho.

"Apollo Moon" se leía en la puerta, entramos y el elevados era como un pequeño cuarto, un sillón pequeño y una lámpara que iluminaba el elevador suavemente con un rosado. Nuestro cuarto era tamaño moderado, dos camas individuales juntas para hacer una matrimonial. Un baño con una tina y una regadera, una pequeña sala de estar al fondo y una pintura pop art en el techo.

-Es un bonito hotel.

-Rosalie sugirió la decoración.

-Por eso la chica la pintura es rubia y se parece a ella.

-Sí, de hecho la pintó un hombre que estaba enamorado de ella.

Me recosté en la cama y prendí la televisión.

¿Está acaso todo en holandés? Claro que sí. Apagué la televisión.

Edward salió de la ducha, su cabello estaba por primera vez en su vida totalmente despeinado.

-¡Cierra los ojos!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y algo rojizo empezó a cubrir toda su cara, puedo apostar que incluso se le puso la piel de gallina.

-No hagas drama, vamos a compartir habitación ¿no? Además no hay mucho que ver.

-¿Qué, no hay mucho que ver? Cualquiera mataría para estar ahora donde tú estás.

-Bueno, hazme cambiar de opinión.

Se abalanzó a la cama, encima de mí, él estaba húmedo y yo divertida, mi cabello seguía mojado y él en toalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo con un hilo de voz cuando pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura tocando la toalla.

-No quiero que se caiga.

Seguimos besándonos y le dije que se fuera a cambiar, me había cansado de sostener la toalla. Habíamos estado tan cerca, me derretía, cada parte de mí por estar más cerca de él.

Me acosté y vi lo rápido que pasaba mi vida ahora mismo. Todo lo que habíamos dejado atrás, viendo recuerdos que me asaltaban, su rostro enojado, feliz, riendo, preocupado, triste, emocionado, juguetón y siento que mi vida solo ha empezado, quiero sellar todo eso en mi mente, no perderlo nunca incluso sí lo pierdo a él, que nadie pueda tomar esto de mi, nada de ello.

Sé que nunca podré olvidar nada de esto.

**Mea culpa máxima, ya maténme, Claim for blood xD no gente perdón. ): pero estaba en exámenes parciales, y ustdes dirán, siempre? Casi… u.u**

**Les prometo que hoy y mañana subiré más, LO JURO!**

**(: besos! C:**


	17. Sin palabras

_La mayor declaración de amor es la que se hace sin palabras. Anónimo._

Cuando al fin logramos cernos con el resto de los chicos todos estábamos cansados.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes Alice?

-Fuimos a las tiendas y después acompañe a Jasper a los botes.

-¿Ustedes Emmet?

-Compramos unas cosas en una tienda, Rosalie quería ir a una tienda muy rara que siempre visita. Fuimos al mar y ¿nada más?

-Que divertido—dije sonriendo.

-Lo fue. ¿Pero y ustedes tortolos?

-A comprar algo de ropa para Bella y después estar en la habitación.

-Que chicos tan rudos—dijo Jasper burlándose.

-Claro chico bolsas—refiriéndose a que siempre carga las bolsas de Alice.

El resto de la semana estuvimos juntos, comíamos y nos reíamos. Me sentía tan feliz y no estaba sola, jamás había sido una chica olvidada pero nunca estuve cerca de tanta gente y nunca nadie me había llegado así, cómo su hubieran roto todo en mí para llegar a Bella.

Quizá sí los días no fueran tan agradables no habría olvidado la amenaza de la mamá de Edward pero el día que Pyo (descubrí que el conductor es el espía de los hermanos Cullen) llamó al celular de Edward algo en su mirada, en la manera en que me abrazaba, besaba y miraba cambió, desesperadamente.

-¿Preguntó eso?...No, no hay problema, solo seré más discreto…¿qué?... Hasta principios de semestre nada más ¿estás seguro? Gracias Pyo.

Desde esa conversación era como si Edward estuviera preocupado, mirando hacia todos lados y hablando a escondidas con Emmet y Jasper. Alice y Rosalie actuaban como siempre.

-Vamos a ver una película y después a los jardines de rosas. Dicen que vale verlos.

-¡Si veámoslos!—dijeron Alice y Rosalie.

-Sí no quieren ir ustedes podemos vernos luego para el desayuno.

-Mejo veámonos en la noche de mañana, ¿sí?

-Claro.

Entramos al parque y una rosa hecha con distintas rosas nos anunciaba que habíamos llegado al "Jardín de las rosas y las reinas", todos mirábamos las figuras hechas con rosas e incluso una representación de la parte del libro "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" o era "Alicia en el espejo" siempre confundo el contenido gracias a la película.

Jugamos en los jardines permitidos, nos tomamos fotos y compramos algunos regalos, después fuimos a ver la película. Llegábamos y ellas se quedaron juntas, me preguntaron sí no quería quedarme con ellas pero aprovechando que Edward no estaba lavaría la poca ropa interior que tengo.

Prendí la televisión y me dormí con ella solo para que me hiciera ruido. Una costumbre que había tomado de mi papá. A veces lamentó haber tomado tantas malas costumbres de él pero después me doy cuenta que también tomé cosas buenas de él.

Al día siguiente me desperté y no encontré a Alice ni a Rosalie, comí el desayuno sola y fui a caminar por el pueblo, en verdad estaba disfrutando este tiempo sola, no me siento asfixiada ni nada pero a veces solo quiero caminar sin decir nada ni hacer nada en especial.

Se hizo de noche y antes de que costara llegar al hotel me fui a él, me encontré con todos los chicos en la sala, excepto Edward.

-¡Qué!

-Sí Esme quería que ayudara hasta el fin de las vacaciones… Solo él.

-Bella…

-Bueno no importa, regresara a la escuela, ¿cierto?

-Eso esperamos pero lo más posible es que sí, si no se pondrá terco y malhumorado, así solo le estorbara.

-¿Por qué ustedes no?

-Bella,-Dijo Rosalie, a veces pienso que Rosalie siempre será la que me diga la verdad solo por qué no temé herir mis sentimientos porque le agrade demasiado—no eres el tipo de persona que Esme quiere casar con Edward, todos sabemos que se quedara con toda la herencia y aunque nosotros tendremos un área, todo estará a nombre de Edward. Así que ella es más estricta con él más que con cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Eso significa?

-Que hará lo que sea para que pueda hacerse cargo y para que nada se interponga en su camino para hacer de Edward alguien más frío. Pero eres alguien que hace feliz y bueno a Edward, así que no te asustes ni lo dejes.

Cerré los ojos y respiré a fondo. –No le tengo miedo, como no se lo tuve a su hijo.

Subí a la habitación, no quise arruinar la diversión para todos así que insistí en que yo me iría primero. Me acosté en la cama y vi que dejó una nota.

_Bella:_

_Te amo, nos veremos pronto, no importa que pase, ya te lo dije. _

_No te des por vencida en quererme, por favor._

_Edward_

En el avión me di cuenta en que tanto lo quería, todos los recuerdos venían a mí ahora, cuando los necesitaba y me hacían sufrir más. Me lo pidió eso significa que él no dejara de quererme y que no me olvidara. Por favor que no lo haga.

Llegué a Washington y pensé que sería una buena idea ir a ver Charlie, siempre era tan callado y silencioso que no me sentía como si estuviera sola pero no me sentía en compañía. Ese sentimiento era recíproco, lo sé por cómo ambos somos.

_Para: Edward_

_Edward claro que te esperare, hazlo bien con Esme así regresarás rápido a la escuela. _

Después de acostarme, ver televisión y hacer comida en casa de Charlie durante dos semanas pensé que sería suficiente y que era hora que regresara a la escuela. Me quedaría nada más un fin de semana de descanso y es mejor si lo tomó allá para que vaya acomodando ropa y detalles menores, puede que tal vez Edward ya haya vuelto.

Pero su edificio estaba vació, ni siquiera Rosalie o Alice estaban…

**Y como a la una o dos espero tener dos o mínimo un capítulo!**

**((: Les gustó el anterior? Aunque estoy teniendo problemas con que se actualice, ni siquiera el link del correo electrónico me funciona… ):**


	18. Se funde y confunde con los amores

_Alguien crece en el odio o se funde y confunde con los amores. Mario Benedetti._

Nadie me ha sabido decir sí están o no. Solo camino alrededor de la escuela, buscando en todos los lugares a los que voy, leo la nota de Edward cuando pierdo la esperanza y deseo poder encontrarlo. Quiero encontrarlo y muero un poco cuando no lo veo cerca.

Busco en los salones, en la ciudad, en los centros comerciales, a cualquier lugar que voy lo busco un poco, esperando que este escondido, cerca.

-Bella, te ves siempre tan desolada, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, -le dije a Angela sonriendo, como si nada pasara. –Todo está bien.

-¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!

Estuve gritando hasta que se asomó por la ventana del edificio de educación, me sonrió y sentí que me ayudaría.

Lo abracé con mi fuerza, lloré como había deseado llorar cada vez que buscaba por él y nunca lograba ver su rostro. Y mis lágrimas nublaban su rostro, su sonrisa y no me dejaban mirarlo como era. Solo deseo que este llanto no borre lo que me queda de Edward.

-Llora Bella. –Me abrazó y deje de sentirme sola, Jacob me jalaba, me tomaba del brazo y me alejaba de la oscuridad que amenazaba y acechaba con absorber y tomar todo dentro de mí.

-Tengo que hablar con él. Vamos, llévame, ayúdame.

-Bella, ¿crees que ya no tengo sentimientos hacia ti?

-Sé que los tienes, lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Bella, seguramente escuchaste el postulado "la energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma"? –Asentí—Bueno entonces creo que el amor es así, mis sentimientos solo cambiaran. Y aún no lo hacen.

La piedrita diminuta que sostenía todo mi ser, toda mi fuerza y mi vida se había movido de su lugar y había dejado que todo dentro de mí se cayera en pedazos con las palabras de Jacob, no lo encontraría sola. Era seguro.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo verdad?

-Sí.

-Vamos. Después de todo nunca me gustó la escuela. Y estoy seguro el ricachón lo arreglara.

-¡Jacob no sé cómo decirte gracias!

-G-R-A-C-IA-S –dijo deletreándome cada letra, lento y sonoro.

-Perdón.

-No Bell, "gracias".

-Por ser tan egoísta.

-Y a mi por ser un tonto.

Me abrazó una vez más y lloré una vez más para que cuando pudiera ver a Edward pudiera sonreír siempre para él.

-Tú pagaras la gasolina.

-Sí.

Jacob manejó por horas, yo dormía, platicaba y dormía. Él me aguantaba, algunas veces nos parábamos al lado del camino y ambos dormíamos, a pesar de que sé manejar él se niega a dejarme, dice que podría tener un ataque de chica y chocar.

-Disculpe, ¿las oficinas Cullen?

-Allá—Señaló un edificio pequeño.

-Las principales, ¿está segura?

-Tienes que ir ahí para que puedas ir a las principales.

-Gracias.

-Los ricos…Con tantas protecciones, con complejo de secuestro eterno.

-Jake aún puede escucharnos.

-Que nos escuche.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos, una mujercita nos llevó a la oficina de un hombrecito quizá un poco más alto del metro y medio.

-¿Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen? Sí les diéramos esa información a todos.

-Soy la novia de Edward.

-Entonces no entiendo porque estás aquí.

-Llame a Edward Cullen.

-No tengo esa extensión.

-La de Esme, Carlisle, ¡quien sea!

-Presidenta Esme, una tal Isabella Sw… Claro señora la hare llegar en menos un pestañeo.

Y en menos de un pestañeo estábamos.

-Que tú amigo se quede afuera.

Jake se quedo en la sala y la miro, casi gruñéndole, juro que a veces ese hombre es más un animal.

Esme llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa blanca con un blazer blanco. La blusa tenía en el cuelo un encaje negro. Ella se veía tan perfecta, tan bien.

-¿Qué has venido a buscar?

-A Edward. No he hablado con él.

-¿Es qué tú no tienes suficiente? Te llevo a Holanda, te compraron ropa y te diste la vida de rica, ¿no te parece que es suficiente?

-Nunca quise eso de él, yo nunca se lo pedí.

-Ni te negaste a aceptarlo. No peleemos, yo soy una dama y no peleo.

-Usted fue la que empezó con la rudeza y la grosería.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

-¡No quiero dinero!

-¿Entonces quieres que crea que quieres a Edward?

-¿Le parece tan difícil creer que alguien puede amar a su hijo?

Estaba asustada, no puedo mentir, respiraba hondo y tenía más miedo después de hablar. Me temblaban las manos y los sentimientos tenían una batalla, luchaba para no llorar.

-No, me es difícil creer que sientas que tienes el derecho para hacerlo y que lo hayas embrujado de la manera en que lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-Enojado, triste, me ruega para que lo deje ir, para hablarte, como si estuviera cautivo. –Cerro los ojos— ¿Quién crees qué eres tú para hacer que mi hijo baje la cabeza ante alguien más, para decirle que no es nada y después decirle que lo amas en Holanda?

-Nunca me importó su dinero, lo odie sabiendo que tenía dinero y lo ame sabiendo que tenía dinero pero nunca le pedí nada.

-¡Ya te dije! ¿Cuál es tu precio?

-¿Cree que soy una prostituta, qué el me paga por estar con él y que usted puede pagarme para alejarme? ¡No! Incluso sí me ofreciera un millón de dólares, yo tengo dignidad.

-¡No seas estúpida! Solo aléjate de él, déjalo en paz.

-No.

-¿Esto es suficiente?—Escribió una cantidad con tantos ceros, jamás pensé que yo tendría un número así tan cerca.

-No me lo quite, déjeme estar un poco más con él.

-No.

Respiré hondo. Me fui de la oficina, llorando, sin energía y sin más vida, enjaulada y encerrada en los sentimientos más temibles que había tenido. Tengo que estar bien, nos encontraremos. Por favor.

Salimos caminando, Jake se mantenía alejado.

-¡Hubieras aceptado el dinero! No tienes razón cuando te cases con él y te quedes con todo será mejor.

-Vamos a una pista de patinaje.

-¿Qué?

-¡Quédate aquí!

Corrí. No sé a donde. Pregunté a todos los chicos por una pista de patinaje circular.

Corrí, metros, cuadras y calle.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!—Gritaba en medio de la pista. -¡Edward! Por favor aparece ya, deja que te vea una vez más.

-¡Levántate del piso ahora!

**Y HOY si estoy inspirada! CCC:**

**Asi que esperen un poco mas! Y para los que no les gusto esta Esme, les va a gustar menos! ):**


	19. Entre la multitud

_Entre la multitud, están la mujer y el hombre, destinados a estar juntos. Walt Whitman._

-¡Él llegara Jacob! Lo sé.

-¡Bella es solo una pista!

-¡No, él sabrá encontrarme!

Intento levantarme del brazo pero me zafe, con todo mi corazón espere verlo ahí. Cerca.

-Solo una hora.

¡Edward! De donde quieres que saque fuerza, no dijiste nada, no sé si regresaras, me siento perdida e indefensa. Esto no es un para siempre.

En el frío de Washington vi que incluso Jacob esperaba que Edward llegara. Por favor Edward. Mis ojos me pesan, solo ven ya por mí.

-Vámonos Bella.

Me levanté y mire una última vez, él no estaba ahí, ni iba a llegar.

Caminamos hasta llegar al estacionamiento público, observe desdichada la ciudad, buscándolo, caminando, corriendo o gritando, tal vez podía estar ahí y yo no lograba verlo.

Salimos de la ciudad. Se acabó. Edward perdón por no llegar a ti.

Los días en la escuela más pesados, aunque nadie sabía de mi escapada a Washington, me sentía avergonzada, estaba con Jacob y constantemente buscaba las luces del piso de los Cullen. No había tal. No se habían dado de baja en la escuela, puede que vayan a regresar, puede que no sea el fin totalmente.

Camine calles y calles, estaba intentando encontrarlo aún. En cualquier lugar buscaba su rostro. Las sombras me quemaban y mis lágrimas cada vez eran más ligeras, acostumbradas salir de su hogar, mis ojos se mantenían brillosos y húmedos. El día que deje de doler, me sentiré peor, será que lo he olvidado y eso me aterraba, él no recordar algo de él me aterra.

-¿Y Edward, Bella?

-Con su familia.

-Escuche que no planea regresar—No lo creas.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Mi padre es buen amigo de Carlisle y Esme.

-Bueno estará aquí pronto.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Que bueno.

Me alejé de ellas.

-¡Bella!-¿Por qué diablos estás enojado, por qué no quiero pelear?

-¿Qué amable Tanya?

-Incluso sin él actúas así. Ya no lo tienes Bella, nadie nos va a parar.

-¡Claro que sí, no se vuelvan acercar a ellas!

-Vámonos Bella.

Me tomó de la mano y me sentí débil, por qué ya no puedo gritarles, por qué sé que es verdad, no claro que no.

Hoy estaríamos cumpliendo 7 meses de conocernos.

Fui a la pista de patinaje en la noche, estaba helado pero no me importaba, por lo menos temblaba por algo.

Puse mis brazos cómo él me enseñó, me moví a los lados como él me dijo, sí el me viera me diría que aún lo hago mal. Aunque ya no me jorobó.

Me senté en una de las bancas, me acosté y miré el cielo oscuro, estaba asustado, cada movimiento me ponía alerta y esperaba no llegara nadie, sí tenía suerte podría dormir aquí, mire mis manos, estaban secas y mis uñas despintadas, Alice no me dejaría tener las uñas así.

Recorrí toda la ciudad buscando las pisas de Edward y mías, recordando lo que decíamos, las peleas, las risas, los besos, todo lo que pudiera hacerme sentir cerca de él. Cuando me enamoré de él. ¿Fue cuando fue bueno conmigo? No, ni siquiera fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba. Fue antes… Desde el principio.

Antes de llegar aquí estaba solo bien, me reía con mis amigos, sonreía y lloraba al ver películas románticas. Pero hoy me doy cuenta que reía de verdad por él y lloraba de verdad por él. Un día me encontré riendo por sus chistes y sonrisa y al otro llorando por su madre, por sus trucos, o por qué me salvaba. Todo por que él estaba conmigo de una u otra manera. Ahora, Edward, por qué no puedes estar conmigo.

Llegué a una parte que no conocía, recordé que alguna vez acompañe a Ben, Mike y Jessica aquí a fumar, ella quiso aprender e impresionar o hacer sentir ternura a Mike, fue deprimente. Recordé que nos fuimos por que llegaron unos chicos con una pinta muy mala. Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿A dónde?

Voltee esperanzada, Edward, una voz parecida pero la vibra…

-No quieras huir. ¿No es tú primera vez aquí verdad? Te vimos con tus amiguitos, pareces demasiado para ellos.

Seguí caminando, en silencio y él de la voz parecida a la de Edward se puso enfrente de mí.

-Anda volteaste muy entusiasmada.

-Es solo que te confundí con otra persona.

-Puedo ser quien tu quieras.

-¡No no es verdad!

-Hey ¡Tranquila! Hay gente durmiendo.—puso uno de sus asquerosos dedos en mis labios.

-¡No me toques!

-¡Bella!

-¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?

-¡Bella!

Y la voz me jaló hacia otro lado. ¡Edward!

-¡Edward!

Ésta vez sí eres tú.

-¿Es tú novia?

Edward le golpeó la cara, después a su amigo y cuando ninguno de ellos tenía fuerza para devolverle los golpes a Edward.

-Les daré la dignidad de no verlos mientras huyen hacia el otro lado. –Se volteó y me tomó de la mano.

-¿Edward?

-¡Bella que diables te pasa! Te e visto vagar toda la noche por la ciudad, ¿y sí te quedabas fuera del dormitorio qué ibas a hacer eh? ¿Dormir en la pista de patinaje? ¡Eh! ¿Eres acaso una vagabunda?

-¿Estabas aquí?

-Sí, regresé hoy. Con mis hermanos, ellos fueron a buscarte y no te encontraron, siguen buscando en los dormitorios. Cuando no te encontraron ahí decidí buscarte en la pista y te vi. Cuando te fuiste pensé "bueno tal vez ya se va a los dormitorios". Pero no seguiste caminando.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No sé cuánto tiempo puedo estar aquí.

-¡No me importa! ¡No me importa cuanto sea, mientras sea contigo!

-¿De verdad Bella?

-Sí—dije limpiando mis lagrimas pero mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Entones Bella, me prometerías algo?

-¿Qué?

-No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, he amenazado a mi madre con dejar la compañía sola cuando ella muera y me ha dejado en paz. Pero no sé por cuanto, prométeme que no importa el tiempo, dónde esté o cuánto pase sin que yo te llame o te vea, siempre esperaras por mí. Por qué Bella te prometo no solo que siempre regresare si no que siempre serás la primera y última mujer a la que ame.

-Sí—lo haré—Pero no me pidas que no intenté encontrarte.

-Solo ten más cuidado e intenta no ser violada en el intento.

-¡Te amo!—pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, desesperada por tener todo de él conmigo otra vez. Su olor, su mirada, su sonrisa, sus ojos y todo en él.

**Qué tal? Que tal Esme, y la llegada de Edward, ls cisque mucho no? **

**(:**


	20. Perdón

Dislpen la increíble tardanza, tuve examenes y salí de vacaciones pero prome que este fin de semana actualizo por lo menos 3 capítulos. . . No soy muy fan de dejar estas ntasro es que no estoy en mi casa y en ella tengo dos capítulos ya hechos. Por fa disculpenme. Besos


	21. En ti

_En ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye, como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras. Pablo Neruda._

Me escondí detrás de sus ojos, entre sus sonrisas y risas, abrumada de felicidad, no sabía sí reír, sonreír y besarlo o solo mirarlo, ahora sabía lo que siento al perderlo y no pienso volver a sentir lo mismo… Llena de vacíos, agujeros que él dejo al irse y pensar en perderlo de nuevo es como sí corriera hielo por mis venas.

-No siempre será fácil—tomaba mi mano, la acariciaba y yo no creía eso real, esperaba levantarme de mi sueño. Despertar y darme cuenta que no es real.

-Pero a mí no me importa pero Edward yo nunca aceptare que no me amas, que no soy nada a menos de tú me lo digas, pese a lo que le diga Tanya, tu madre, tu padre… Incluso Alice o Rosalie. Eso me mantuvo viva, el saber que pese a que no había señales, ni un rayo de esperanza yo sabía que me amabas, porque lo dijiste.

Tomó mi mano y la beso, mi antebrazo, mi cuello y mis labios, suavemente, fue casi deslizándose, como si de un baile se tratara, cariñoso. Me desvanecí entre sus manos y sus labios, no quería despertar de este sublime estado.

-Créeme Bella cuando te digo que siempre te voy a amar. Tomando tu mano, mirando tus ojos y sabiendo que vamos juntos, no tengo miedo de ir a ningún lado. Siempre he esperado a alguien como tú.

La escuela volvió a la normalidad, sí es que alguna vez hubo algo llamado normalidad en este lugar. El semestre avanzó más rápido que nunca.

Edward y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, practicaba violín y él me enseñaba cosas de canto. Angela y yo hicimos un equipo para el trabajo de Armonía, nos divertíamos mucho y ahora que ella estaba con Ben se le veía más feliz, por alguna razón parecía un poco menos asustada de todo.

Nos acercábamos a los parciales y Alice tenía una presentación de ballet la próxima semana, la final. Cómo les quedaban todavía más años, estaban también evaluando quien sería la primera bailarina del Lago de los Cisnes para el siguiente semestre, ella estaba vuelta loca, dando vueltas y corriendo por todos lados y Jasper detrás.

Era la oportunidad de Alice sí era realmente buena y bailaba como principal en el Lago de los Cisnes podría dedicarse al ballet profesionalmente. Aunque en mi interior deseaba que no hubiera ninguna ocasión especial, así su madre nunca vendría…

-Edward… ¿Tú madre sabe que estás conmigo?

-No.

-¿Y cuando venga, qué haremos?

-Irás a la presentación de Alice, cómo sí nada se tratara, la apoyarás y ya.

-Pero… Se podría decir que tuvimos un pequeño roce en Washington.

Se rió, calmando cualquier sonido en el cuarto—Lo sé. Por eso te amo.

Nos abrazamos y sé que ninguno pudo calmar al otro, ambos temíamos que pudiera pasar.

**Y al fin! Pero hoy espero actualizar de nuevo este fic, subir mínimo otros dos capítulos, espero por que tengo tarea que no he hecho en las vacaciones :P Besos!**


	22. Memorias

_El amor será una memoria solitaria, si no llegas tú. Anónimo. _

El día de la presentación, todos estaban guapísimos, por primera vez me sentí realmente parte de esta familia. Edward me tomaba de la mano y esperábamos sentados en una mesa.

-¿Jugamos a algo? –dijo Emmet.

-Bien. –Jasper jugaba con los saleros, nervioso por Alice. Sonreí, me causaba ternura ver a este chico frío tan preocupado por su novia.

-¡Confesiones!

Rosalie tomo su botella de agua y señalo.

-Quien le toque la tapa tiene que preguntarle algo a la persona que le toque el otro lado.

Todos nos acercamos más a la mesa.

-Pero para que sea más divertido, Emmet siéntate a un lado de Bella, Jasper siéntate aún lado de Edward y yo me siento a un lado tuyo. Perfecto, así podremos hacer preguntas un poco más interesantes. Yo primero. –Rosalie giró la botella. Yo.

-A ver Isabella, ¿qué fue lo peor que le dijiste a nuestra madre?

Era una pregunta que pretendía ser divertida por la situación, porque pensábamos era algo terminado.

-Que no era una prostituta a la que podía pagarle para alejarme de Edward.

-¿Dijiste la palabra prostituta en la oficina de mamá? –Emmet y Jasper se reían y Rosalie se divertía imaginando la cara de Esme. Solo Edward no se reía.

-Bueno mi turno. —giré la botella. –Emmet… Hmm… ¿Sí Jasper y Edward fueran mujeres, con quien saldrías?

-¡Con ninguno, uno es un callado meloso y el otro un coqueto sadomasoquista!

-¿Con quién?

-Con… Jasper. Es más normal.

-Oh idiota, me vengare en la cama—Le espetó Edward y le pego en brazo.

-Bueno basta—Dijo Emmet intentando calmar nuestras risas. Giro la botella con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de la mesa mientras giraba. —Rosalie. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Todos nos miramos, callados, no sabíamos si reírnos o morir de ternura.

-Rosalie…-dijo Emmet asustado, la primera vez que le oía ese tono.

-Sí. –Sonrió y se levantó a darle un beso. Se besaron y Jasper, Edward y yo nos mirábamos asombrados. –Aunque estoy segura que si te hubiera tocado alguien más le habrías hecho la misma pregunta.

Se rieron más y se besaron. Nos levantamos y fuimos a sentarnos en la fuente. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rosa largo, hasta los tobillos que se ajustaba en la cintura pero dejando un espacio en la parte de arriba y Emmet llevaba una corbata rosa para hacer juego. Mire a Edward. Llevaba un traje negro que no hacía juego con mi vestido azul.

-La próxima vez nos sincronizamos si quieres.

Me reí y le tome la mano.

-Eh chicos, yo no estoy con Alice no es justo.

-Es cierto Jasper, te esperaremos.

Mi corazón se coneló cuando la vi entrando, se movía grácil, casi flotaba, su mirada poderosa la hacía más temible, iba tomada de la mano de Carlisle, él lucía casi como un pan a un lao de ella. Llevaba un vestido blanco liso y largo con detalles negros sencillos.

-Lindo vestido Bella, recuerdo haberlo visto en un folleto de descuentos que llegó a mi casa.

Edward frunció la cara y se volteó. Salude a Esme y a Carlisle, él incluso me sonrió al darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Recuerda… siempre que nunca… nunca serás parte de esta familia, no hasta que yo muera. –Me dijo rápidamente mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la mejilla. Me quemaba, me lastimaba, me derretía, sus palabras, lentas pausadas para que llegaran como flechas a mi corazón…

Cerré los ojos y me maree después de que nos separamos. Camine hacia Edward y me recargue en su hombro.

-Perdóname, por no poder cuidarte de ella.

Me trague mis lágrimas.

-Intentare protegerme de ella yo sola, así lo hare también por ti.

Nos abrazamos y pude haberme quedado ahí para siempre, como si mis brazos, piernas. Todo perdiera fuerza estando cerca de su calor.

-Es hora. –Dijo anunciando Jasper, entramos al teatro y nos sentamos a esperar la Tercera Llamada del teatro.

Alice salió primero, con clase. Siempre parecía que volaba y bailaba cuando caminaba pero esta vez parecía como un hada menudita que se mueve y pare deslizarse por nuestro mundo.

Podía sentir la mirada de la madre de Edward, me clavaba sus ojos como si buscara quemar mi cerebro con sus ojos. Solo disfruta el espectáculo me repetí hasta el cansancio.

-¿No es ella maravillosa?—Dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a su hija con orgullo. Me gustó verla así, parecía que no quería matar todo el tiempo.

-Hay mamá.

-Pero estoy tan feliz, te veías tan tierna. Estoy segura que conseguirás ese papel.—Se calla y espera unos segundos—Vendré a Forks, hemos abierto una tienda departamental, es el prototipo así que necesita mi atención total por un mes.

Mientras Esme habla Carlisle abraza a Alice, él es más cariñoso y no parece estar tan metido en los negocios como Esme, en realidad la empresa es de ella, Carlisle se casó con ella al salir de la universidad de medicina.

-Aunque yo chicos me iré esta temporada misma y un poco más en Australia, un asunto ecológico. –Estaban felices, tenían razones para estarlo. –Pero bueno vamos a celebrar a Alice.

-¡Esperen! –Emmet y Rosalie van a dar su anunció.

-¡Oh por Dios Rosalie Hale, dime que no estás embarazada!—Dice Esme casi en un gemido.

Ella se ríe y entonces lo suelta-¡Nos vamos a casar!

Carlisle y Esme los abrazan y los felicitan.

-Vamos ya.

Vamos caminando y Edward me toma la mano, la besa y Esme nos mira con atención, Edward intenta protegerme con su cuerpo de su mirada. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-Los dejo solos, esta es una cena familiar.—Sonrío e intento que no digan nada.

-Oh Isabella, eres de la familia.

-No ella tiene razón. –dice Esme con una sonrisa. –Esperaremos a que tomes un taxi.

Edward abre los ojos, sé lo que le hago, quiere venir conmigo pero como puede irse ahora, Alice, la noticia de Emmet y Rosalie, no puede.

-No lo hagas. Estoy bien. Ve, Alice te quiere ahí y Emmet también. Yo estoy cansada. –Le susurro cuando me acompaña al taxi.

-No te muevas.

-¿Eh?—Y entonces me besa, con pasión y profundo. Sus manos se funden con mi cintura y todos están sorprendidos.

Me subo en el taxi y cierro la puerta antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

-Al Colegio de Artes de Forks por favor. A los dormitorios.

Lloró, lloró hasta que no me quedan lágrimas por Edward, por Esme, de alegría, de dolor y de miedo. De todo lo que tengo dentro y no puedo dejar.

**Que les pareció? El final me salió un poco más calmado, bueno les advierto que lo que se viene a partir de ahora es fuerte, así que disfruten… **

**Las quiero!**

**(: BESOS! **


	23. Amor solamente estima cuando tener vida

_Amor solamente estima cuando tener vida sabe. Pedro Calderón de la Barca._

Rosalie y Emmet jugaban ahora todo el tiempo, ella estaba emocionada por la boda que no podía evitar hablar de ello todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto Alice se mostraba nerviosa respecto al lago de los cisnes, todos le decíamos una y otra vez que había estado fantástica que seguramente ella ganaría sin duda alguna pero ella solo parecía no escucharnos.

-Bella, quieres ir de compras hoy.

-Sonó como una orden. –Le dije mientras ella sonreía.

-Lo fue. –Se rió—Vamos.

Rosalie nos alcanzó a los minutos de haberlo dicho.

-¿Es que ya les aburro de tanto hablar sobre la boda?—Dijo ella entre en serio y en broma.

-No, es solo que ahora estás todo el tiempo con Emmet.

-Bueno, ahora no.

Las tres caminamos al convertible de Rosalie, que nos esperaba en el estacionamiento. Y Edward.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Tomaba una siesta y ahora tomaré a Bella.

-¿Qué? No.

-Es nuestra salida de chicas—decían Rosalie y Alice lloriqueando.

-Perdón pero… quiero hablar con ella.

Si ellas no supieran lo que pasa habrían seguido los lloriqueos pero simplemente se voltearon y se despidieron.

Caminamos unos metros. Edward tal y como lo hizo la primera vez me cargó en sus espaldas y me llevo a la fuerza al prado.

-Siempre me ha gustado aquí y ahora tengo alguien con quien compartirlo.

-Me encanta compartirlo contigo. –Sonreí y él me besó la mano. -¿No estás un poco preocupado?

-Quiero no estarlo. Quisiera que lo aceptara.

-Quiero huir contigo, quiero irme lejos pero no puedo pedírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es tu familia, tienes que estar con ella.

Nos abrazamos, últimamente intentábamos no pensar en esto. Sentir que todo era igual, pero ahora las visitas de Esme a los chicos eran cada vez más constantes.

Esa noche Esme nos invitó, porque me invito a mí, a una cena muy elegante a un restaurante a la salida de Forks.

-Vamos a comprarte un vestido. Veras que tengo mejor gusto que Alice. –Dijo riendo y levantándose.

-Blasfemo. Le diré que dijiste eso.

Nos reímos y nos sentimos felices.

Edward iba a toda velocidad y llegamos al centro comercial.

Comimos helado, tomamos café, compramos incluso unas pelotas que brillaban cuando las botabas.

-Bella tienes que estar hermosísima, pero mucho.

Estuvimos quizá dos horas en busca de esa obra de arte. Hasta que Edward lo vio, era un anaranjado casi rosa, con una especie de banda por arriba del pecho, ajustado pero hermoso.

-Mídetelo Bella, se te vera precioso. Por favor.

-No abras las cortinas.

Se sentó en un sillón y me puse el vestido. Salí y Edward jugaba con sus dedos en el sillón.

-Bella, dios, te ves preciosa. Hermosa, ven aquí.

Me cargó y nos dimos un beso, en las alturas. Sus manos tocaban la suave tela del vestido y yo luchaba con su camisa. Nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se encontraron y fue como si todo estuviera sellado entre nosotros.

Me fui a mi cuarto un rato después. Me quede tumbada en la cama, pensando y soñando en todo. Si sobrevivimos a ella, si le muestro que no soy un peligro para su vida, para la de su hijo. Quizá ella pueda entenderlo, entender que no quiero el dinero que solo lo quiero a él.

Me arregle tal y como Alice siempre me decía que lo hiciera y me puse el vestido. Lo deslice y me puse una diadema en el cabello- Edward estaba a punto de tocar a mi puerta cuando yo esta abriéndola.

-A eso le llamo sincronización. ¿Vamos? –Me dio su brazo para que fuéramos juntos.

Rosalie se veía hermosa, un vestido estilo kimono con un solo un brazo, el vestido era rosado con un listón en la cintura. Alice en cambio estaba más sobria, un vestido largo blanco con un detalle negro en la cintura.

El restaurante eran sofás, cubiertos por unas mantas transparentosas, no había mucha gente pero los que habían eran todos hombres con trajes carísimos y mujeres hermosas. Esme nos esperaba sentada hasta el fondo con una chica. De cabello rojo, su vestido era más social. Un azul verdoso y de encaje, muy bonito. Ella era muy bonita. Estaba sentada en el lado derecho de Esme.

Todos nos presentamos, nadie la conocía.

-Edward, siéntate al lado de Victoria.

Yo cerré mis ojos dándole la señal de que no pasaba nada. Se sentó y ella sonrió, sus ojos eran penetrantes y su cabello increíble.

-¿Para quién son los otros dos asientos?—preguntó Emmet.

-Para los padres de Victoria.

Todos estábamos perplejos aunque a ninguno le apetecía realmente preguntar. Pedimos los aperitivos y sus padres llegaron tan solo unos minutos después de pedir.

-Una pena que no pudieran llegar más temprano.

-Lo sabemos. Pero la línea aérea se demoró demasiado. Hija—la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Victoria y el hombre la abrazó. Se sentaron unos minutos después.

Todos comíamos y yo permanecía buscando en mi mente razones para estas personas.

-Yo quiero unas fresas flameadas para el postre, por favor. Dos, una orden para Bella.

Le sonreí a Bella a través de la mesa.

-Bueno, que mejor que dar unas buenas noticias en el postre, el momento más dulce de la cena.

-Oh que buena idea Esme. –dijeron los padres de Victoria.

-Hemos hablado y creemos que es hora de anunciar el matrimonio de Victoria y Edward.

Casi escupo toda la comida dentro de mi boca. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-Es un matrimonio hermoso y ahora que Emmet y Rosalie se casan entonces es ideal que lo hagas tú también Edward, después de todo siempre has estado solo.

Edward y todos permanecían callados en la mesa. Mirando, con miedo, inquisitivos.

-Es un matrimonio que nos une con Fire Inc. Y que también te dará una hermosa dama para amar. –dijo haciendo énfasis en dama y amar. Me quedé petrificada y átonita, fría, pasmada… Desolada.

Me levanté de la mesa y salí corriendo, no sé sí el salió detrás de mí, no sí a alguien siquiera le importó pero no podía mirarlos más. A Victoria, a Esme, a Edward…

"Que tonta soy, todo el tiempo he sido una estúpida".


	24. El amor vuelve a los sabios tontos

_El amor vuelve a los sabios tontos. _

Casi siempre sabía cuando la gente jugaba conmigo. Podía olérmelo, como lluvia en la mañana. Ni siquiera mis padres lograban mentirme para ir al dentista. Pero él. Jugó todo tan bien, la música, mi corazón. Las lágrimas no habían cesado desde la noche de la cena. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y me sentía una infección en la garganta. No tenía ganas de bañarme ni de arreglarme pero lo hacía para no perder la higiene.

Bostece y salí de mi cuarto, me había reportado enferma el lunes. No había visto a Edward ni a ninguno de ellos desde el viernes. Espera no tener que verlos.

Salí de mi habitación y lo primero que vi fue su terrible rostro. Me voltee e intente fingir que no me destrozaba todo lo que pensé había por lo menos acomdado dentro de mí. Pero no pude.

Él fingió no verme también y eso me mató.

Me aleje y llore. No podía más. Un hoyo negro que estaba dentro de mí absorbía cada sentimiento, cada palabra que él me había dicho se había ido. Un fuego que me quemaba, que me prometía que nunca olvidaría esto. Que cada mañana me despertaría con este fuego, quemándome, haciéndome cenizas…

No sé qué pasaba con él y me resistí a mirarlo, a ver sus ojos… Esperaba encontrarme algo de dolor pero me negaba a ver su orgullo, sus fijos y fríos ojos.

Esperaba que acabara pero ellos eran demasiados, no quería decirle nada malo a nadie. Pero no quería que me hablaran, que abogaran por su hermano, que me miraran como si lo que él hizo fuera algo que todos podamos hacer, un error. Que lo juzgaba de más, que debía ser más linda pero no. Quería que alguien me dijera que yo había sido usada, que en realidad él no tenía nada de bueno, una amiga que no me dijera que lo pensara. Alguien que solo me mirara y me dijera todo con sus ojos.

-Él. –Mi primer beso. Él debía ser quien siempre lo supo.

Corrí. Buscándolo en cada rincón de la escuela. Desesperada.

-¡Jacob! –Corrí como si el viento me llevara hacia él.

Él me abrazo y me abrazó cada vez más fuerte, cada vez que mis lágrimas corrían más fuertes, él solo me abrazaba y cuidaba de mi cuerpo débil, que en cualquier momento parecía que dejaría salir mi alma de él.

L e hable de todo. Él me escucho y miraba al vació.

-¿Puedo matarlo?

No sonreí.

-¿Y escupir en su cuerpo muerto?

-Jake…

-Lo merece, merece que lo odies… que quieras asesinarlo. Pero… es ilegal.

Sonreí un poco.

Lo abrace de nuevo. Espero algún día calmar esto. No aniquilar este dolor pero aplacarlo.

**EDWARD POV**

Corrió y salió casi como una sombra de su silla, yo me petrifique, sabía que debía ir pero esa mano, fría como un temáno e insensible, como una roca me clavaba a mi asiento.

-Vamos. –dijo con una sonrisa diligente. La seguí atento.

-Mamá, ¿es una broma cierto? De mal gusto pero una broma ¿verdad?

-No.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Escúchame! –gritó más imponente que yo. –Hago esto por todos. Además no me que ibas en serio con esa chica, una don nadie… Bueno per de verdad. Esperemos que pronto acabemos con esto. Edward regresa a la cena y actúa normal no.

-¡No!

-¿Qué, quieres ir por ella? Vamos. Ve. Corre, tal vez no la alcances. Pero hazlo y arruinare no tú vida, ni siquiera la de ella. Pero cada persona que haya intercambiado un hola con ella estará en las calles, sin empleo. Sus padres… Escuche que él es un policía, un área tan manipulable. ¿Y el esposo de su madre es un jugador de ligas menores no? Solo pagó para que lo saquen. Ve. ¿Qué, no vas a ir?

-Te odio.

-Por ahora hijo.

-Para siempre.

-Hijo…

-¡No! No sé en qué momento te convertiste en alguien sin alma.

Pero fui demasiado cobarde para irme. Para ir a buscarla, para enfrentarme realmente a ella.

-Entonces… Otra cosa, quiero que termines con ella. Lo más pronto que puedas, sí no lo haces quien sabe, tal vez nunca vuelvas a verla.

Me fui de ahí, sin hablarle a nadie y sin siquiera mirar a la chica con cabello rojo.

**Bella POV**

-¡Aléjate! –Le gritó Jacob a Edward. Por favor hazlo.

-No. Bella tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

-Habla.

-Que se vaya el labrador.

-Jake por favor. Solo un momento…

-Adios escoria. Bella, estaré cerca.

Asentí.

-Te escucho.

En mi interior deseé que me dijera que todo había terminado, que ya no se casaría que por lo menos intentaríamos estar juntos un poco más.

-Me iré del Instituto.

Me esforcé.

-Y esto termino.

-Yo…

-Isabella, no te quiero. No te amo. No importa que haya dicho. Ya no me busques, nunca más. No quiero volver a saber de ti, así como tú de mí. Todos los juegos se acaban y este ya terminó.

Lloré un poco y me esforcé por hablar.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

-Perfecto. –Intento tomar mi mano para darme un beso en la mejilla, de despedida.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! –Me limpie las lágrimas—Desde que te conocí no has hecho nada, nada más que destruirme, una y otra vez. De distintas maneras, tengo que admitir que bastante imaginativas, pero te pido, te ruego… Te dijo que me dejes en paz. Ya no por mí sí no por….Victoria también. Ella seguramente esta bastante enamorada de ti. Así que no me importa nada más. Nada.

-Tienes razón.

Me esforcé por pensar que no me ignoraba del todo. -Nada Edward, no vuelvas a asumir que algo respecto a tu vida me interesa… Ni la de tus hermanos. Ni siquiera debiste molestarte en venir a dar esta explicación.

-Entonces me voy.

Me voltee y corrí, corrí de nuevo. Huí lo más rápido que mis me dejaban irme… Pero de vez en cuando miraba detrás. Por qué no me aplastaba un carro y ya. Me hacía la vida sencilla… No tenía que seguir viva para que la vida me torturara un poco más. Solo un poco más le rogué a Dios, solo un poco, pero por favor déjame ser feliz, no por un tiempo… Para siempre.

_**PERDON!**_**Yo sé que soy un monstruo que no actualiza nunca, pero estoy en exámenes finales, FINALES FINALES entonces ESTUDIO ESTUDIO y no paso… Así que los que sean religiosos/espirituales, recen para que pase xD No pero si deséenme suerte… La necesito, aunque les juro que estudio… Bueno este comentario está muy largo. Espero subir otro ahorita… Yo sé que es tarde pero es que vi una imagen en Tumblr y me inspire así que esperen unos caps fuertes y espero esta o la próxima subir un cap masomenos cada dos días y terminar el fic…. O tal vez no.**

**BESOS y ABRAZOS!**

**Anna. (:**


	25. He aquí la soledad

_He aquí la soledad de dónde estás ausente- Pablo Neruda._

Los días transcurrían lentos, pesados e impacientes. Las noches eran frías y las tardes eran dolorosas, caminar, respirar y mirar me dolía, el contacto de mis dedos con las cuerdas, con el violín, con la vida me dolía. Pero fingía que no me dolía, caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza alta, preparándome para las preguntas de la gente, respondiendo que no pasaba nada y que solo habíamos seguido adelante, fingía que no oía los murmullos, que no me apuñalaban las miradas. Evitaba cualquier contacto con él o con cualquiera de los suyos, me tragaba mis lagrimas, mi orgullo y mi dolor para mirar a otro lado, aunque cuando nadie me miraba lo observaba, paseando con Victoria y miraba sus cabellos rojos volar al viento, observaba los ojos serios de Edward, a pesar de que cualquiera me lo dijera yo quería pensar que él era feliz.

En las noches cuando nadie podía oírme lloraba, lloraba y sentía las lagrimas como de verdad se sienten, como frías gotas de hielo desgarrando mi rostro o hirviendo, quemándome las mejillas al caer y cuando Chen o Angela me veían irritados los ojos, las marcas de la falta de sueño me daba vuelta y decía que todo estaba bien, estoy mintiendo, ellas lo saben.

Todas las tardes me encuentro con Jake, y en realidad no sé qué haría sin él, las tardes son más ligeras, más frescas y no duele tanto, es como sí los momentos que estoy con él mi dolor se mitigara, lograba olvidar a Edward y podía reír, sonreír sin que me doliera pero en las noches cuando Jacob se va y las pesadillas me cazan, me preguntó sí esto algún día acabara, sí un día podre abrir los ojos en la mañana sin que me duela recordar que ese día la sonrisa más bella no me sonreirá a mí, que esa mañana el sol no brillara de mi lado, que esa noche como las demás será fría y solitaria.

Pero eso sí, por las tardes podía olvidarme y solo sentirme un poco como antes.

-Bella—Dijo Jacob, mirándome como lo hace cuando nos veíamos por las tardes, mirándome enamorado y yo lo dejaba, por puro egoísmo.

-¿Sí?

-Extraño tú sonrisa.

Sonreí falsamente.

-Querida Bella—Dijo tomándome de la mano, con una dulzura y una ternura, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera muy brusca- ¿Cuándo serás la misma? Dime, porque todas las tardes me pregunto si sonreirás como antes, porque el cielo es azul, los pájaros están cantando, es un día hermoso igual que tú.

-Jacob…

-¡Bella lo odio tanto, tanto que podría ir ahora mismo a arrancarle la cabeza ahora mismo!

-No…

-Exacto… exacto, por eso no lo hago porque sé que sí lo hiciera no habría nunca ninguna posibilidad de ver tu bella sonrisa, ¿crees que no lo noto? Que a veces cuando lo ves solo, cuando no está con esa chica cualquiera, sonríes, sonríes tierna como antes, lo evito, me muero por hacerlo pero no lo hago.

-Jacob—dije tartamudeando, la verdad me pegaba como un tornado en pleno rostro.

-¿Qué Bella? Te extraño eso es todo y no puedo evitar odiarlo por llevar a la otra Bella a quien sabe que otro lugar.

Empecé a respirar cortadamente y a intranquilizarme.

-¡Crees qué no lo odio yo también! Lo hago, con todo mí ser, con cada partícula de mi muerto cuerpo pero todo ese ser, todas esas partículas que lo odian, lo aman, lo aman con la misma pasión que lo odian, y es toda esa pasión lo que me levanta cada mañana. No puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie el resto del día y tú, tú eres el único que me hace olvidarlo por las tardes.

Me beso, sin mirarme, tal vez sí me hubiera mirado habría podido evitarlo pero no lo hizo, no me miro, solo me beso, sus labios cálidos, su cercanía y todo era tan distinto a Edward no ni siquiera la misma sensación pero igual era buena, calurosa, como sí todo fuera a esta bien mientras él estuviera ahí pero…

-No Jacob, por favor déjame confiar en ti.

Me levanté y conforme me alejaba podía sentir la sensación extinguirse dentro de mi frío ser.

Me acerca a mi habitación y ahí, sentado frío y endeble estaba sentado Edward, sobre las bancas enfrente de mi edificio. Pase como sí no lo hubiera visto.

-Has regresado más tarde hoy…

Intente buscar la llave nerviosa, quería entrar ya, perderme en mi habitación.

-¿Te gustó?

Seguía intentando buscar la llave.

-¡Bella!

-¡No! No, tú no puedes hacer esto, ¡no puedes! Tú no puedes estar celoso, no puedes preguntarme nada, ¡no me importas y yo no te importo! ¿No entiendes? Te lo dije, no me hables no me busque y mucho menos me vigiles. ¿Entiendes?

-Lo sé, perdón.

-¡No! No te disculpes, no me mires así, no eres el bueno, ¿entiendes?

-Bella…

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Es tan fácil para ti lastimarme.

-Bella lo siento.

-¿Sigues sin quererme cierto?

-Cierto.

-Lárgate. –Edward se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su edificio —No vuelvas nunca.

Me encerré en mi habitación y escondí mis gemidos entre esas cuatro paredes.

**Sé que un Fic nunca vuelve a ser el mismo después de un paro tan largo pero está de vuelta y espero que me perdonen y que vuelvan a leer la historia pues ahora estoy dispuesta a escribir todos los fines de semanas o en mis tiempos libros y publicar mínimo un capítulo a la semana así que por favor discúlpenme, espero que sigan ahí. BESOS :DD **


	26. El amor es una tontería hecha por dos

_El amor es una tontería hecha por dos. Napoleón Bonaparte_

Después del encuentro nocturno me asustaba más cada vez que daba la vuelta en algún pasillo, esperando verlo pero esperando también no hacerlo.

-Te ves menos bonita que la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Solo tarde unos segundos en reconocer sus cabellos rojos. –Tú también ¿qué necesitas?

-Eres bastante grosera. –Mientras hablaba no paraba de analizarme de pies a cabeza.

-Solo con las personas en las que no tengo el mínimo interés; te lo repito, ¿qué necesitas?

-Conozco la competencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué se debió el encuentro de anoche con mi prometido?

-Deberías preguntarle a tu prometido.

-Te he hecho una pregunta—Me detuvo con su pálido brazo.

-Y yo te he respondido, apreciaría que te hicieras a un lado.

-¿O qué?

-Victoria… ¿Qué haces? –Dijo con un hilo de voz Edward.

-Oh Edward—Aproveche su distracción y me fuí, que bueno. Entre más alejada me mantuviera de esas personas mejor estaría, estoy segura.

El semblante de Edward parecía más serio y más triste pero no me importo, ¿quién se cree qué es?

-Bella perdona a Victoria…

-Está bien. –Seguí caminando, lo más digna que mi corazón me permitía.

-Bella…

-¡No Edward! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Es que… no lo entiendo, no puedes romper conmigo, lastimarme y volver cuando quieras. No puedes irte y regresar para jugar con mi mente y mi corazón.

-Bella es solo que necesito que lo entiendas, no puedo vivir con tu odio.

-¡Pues aprende! ¿Sabes? –Dije más tranquila—Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que me llevaste la primera vez al prado.

-Bella…

-¿No es verdad?

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento…

-Y aún así no me quieres. –Me tomó de la mano y sentí un estallido dentro de mí, cómo si ese contacto fuera todo lo que mi cuerpo llevaba esperando todo este tiempo, solo ese ligero contacto con su mano me bastaba para estallar, para sentir mi corazón derretirse y perder control de mí.

-Bella todo lo que quiero hacer es protegerte…

-Protégeme de ti. –Tome su mano—Vuelve con Victoria, ella debe estar esperándote.

-Bella, es que ha sido mi madre.

Sonreí—Edward ve, tu eres el que está prometido a esa chica y no creo que todo lo que me has dicho sea verdad, puede que me quieras pero estás aún así prometido con ella, ve.

-Bella te…

-Ve con ella—Dije con una sonrisa tiesa y dolida.

Y me fui yo primero, me aleje, lastimada pero un poco menos molesta, una parte de mí se sentía reconfortada de que en realidad no la quisiera pero al resto de mí le dolía que no estuviera conmigo y solo tendría que luchar contra ese sentimiento para terminar olvidándolo.

Las tardes con Jake no concluyeron por lo del beso pero yo era más precavida, simplemente no quería a nadie más dentro de mí corazón, incluso sí debía permanecer sola para siempre.

Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien lo que había pasado con Edward pero sabía que no podía hacerlo con Jacob, no con Chen ni tampoco con Angela, no lo entenderían, quién.

Me encantaría poder hablar con Alice, con Rosalie ellas podrían entender un poco.

Fui a la misma cafetería que fui con Alice cuando nos conocimos y comí el mismo postre, tal vez a mi mente le llegara algo de claridad y serenidad.

-Bella—dijo una voz un poco angustiada, un poco emocionada.

-¡Alice!

-¡Oh Bella! Que bueno que no me odies.

-No eres tú la que juega conmigo.

Se mordió el labio—Bella toda ha sido un desastre, horrible y lleno de mentiras.

-Alice

-Bella mi madre amenazó a Edward con destruirte sí él no terminaba contigo, ¿entiendes, él te quiere?

-Eso ya no importa Alice, él ya está con ella, la quiera o no.

-Pero es que Bella él está tan arrepentido.

-Hizo lo correcto, seguir las órdenes de su madre.

-Pero es que él te ama tanto.

-Y yo también le amo pero lo he dicho ya, él está con esa chica grosera Victoria.

-Oh Bella—Dijo Alice rodeándose la cabeza en los brazos y escondiéndose en ellos—Ella es tan detestable, no deja de darle ordenes, de ser grosera e intentar besarlo todo el tiempo es tan insoportable.

-Me parece bonita.

-Oh claro que lo es pero es su horrible y vulgar gusto por la ropa lo que la hace más insoportable, intento decirle a Edward que desafíe a mi madre pero él dice que ya no se trata solo de ella sí no de negocios.

-Debe ser muy importante.

-No, no lo es, es un trato que de disolverse no pasaría nada Bella pero Edward lo diga o no, está intimidado por lo que mamá pueda hacerte de él romper con ella.

-¡Siempre le he dicho que no me proteja que puedo hacerlo sola!

-Ay Bella pensé que no te importaba.

-Claro que sí—Dije a punto de romper en lágrimas.

-Ya pensaré en algo, junto con Rosalie.

-¿Está feliz por su boda?

-Está que rebuzna de lo feliz que está.

Y con ellas de mi lado, la batalla con lo que se viniera sería más sencilla, estoy segura.

**Qué tal? Espero que les este gustando otra vez, creo que por este fin es el último cap que subo, o tal vez el 27 pero en la noche porque tengo que estudiar para mi examen parcial de química, bendita escuela no?**

**Besos:D**


	27. Desde el primer instante

_El primer instante en que le tome la mano, mi corazón le pertenecía irrevocablemente-Jane Austen_

Alice llamó a Rosalie, esperamos en el café, esperamos y Rosalie con un montón de revistas, de moda y de bodas.

-¡No logro encontrar un lindo vestido para las damas de honor! Lo que puede quedarle a Bella no te queda a ti y viceversa.

-Rosalie.

-Oh Bella te aseguró que no te hare ver ridícula.

-No Rosalie, ¿yo? Eres tan amable pero yo… Bueno.

-Que ya no seas la novia de mi hermano no quiere decir que dejaste de ser nuestra amiga y bueno eres la única amiga que tengo, real.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Claro hay un montón de chicas revoloteando a mí alrededor todo el tiempo, halagando mi ropa y hablando conmigo pero a ninguna de ellas le confiaría ni mis zapatos más corrientes.

-Pero Rosalie yo no he hecho nada por ti, todo lo han hecho ustedes por mí.

-Has estado ahí para mí, para mi hermana y para Edward y eso por sí solo ya es algo bastante grande.

Me sonrió y me pregunte como he podido ver sin ellos cinco, y entonces… ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ellos, cómo podré vivir sin él?

-Bueno, resuelto eso. –dijo sonriendo, se veía más madura ahora y más hermosa. –Quiero que vayamos a las pruebas, y Bella, discúlpame por esto, pero tendrá que venir Victoria, mi madre me ha obligado ponerla en la corte de damas y mi condición fue que tú también estuvieras, además de que estuvieras delante de ella.

-Está bien.

Caminamos y no pude evitar sonreír, no porque las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien sí no porque ahora estaba con dos personas que hacían sentir que cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder no me alcanzaría.

-Quiero que vean mi vestido.

-¡Rosalie es precioso, hermoso!

-Lo sé.

-¡Rosalie!—gritó Alice y se levanto.

-Es _el_ vestido.

-Sí, es _el_ vestido.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuánto le ha costado a mamá?

-No lo sé, yo solo le mande la idea a Esme y ella consiguió que Yumi Katsura lo diseñara.

-Oh Rosalie quisiera matarte ahora mismo…

-¿Quién es ella?

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo, casi matándome con la mirada.

-Fingiré que no hiciste esa pregunta. Es una diseñadora exclusiva de vestido de novia. Y hoy llegó a la tienda, así que ahora es la prueba, además veremos vestidos para ustedes.

Entramos a la tienda y Rosalie corrió cuando vio su vestido colgado en el gancho, se podían ver las miradas envidiosas de todas las dependientas de la tienda y las clientas, escogiendo su vestido Vera Wang mientras que Rosalie estaba ahí con su vestido exclusivo.

Era con corte de sirena, strapless y en seda satinada, con detalles desde el pecho y en los lados de encaje, hermoso, y ella simplemente se veía increíble, de otro mundo realmente.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Perfecta.

-A mí no me gusta mucho.

Todas las mujeres en la tienda voltearon a ver quién hubiera podido atreverse a decir algo así, cuando Rosalie en realidad lucía perfecta.

-Bueno Victoria entonces qué bueno que no es tú boda.

-Por supuesto, no entiendo cómo alguien puede querer casarse contigo.

Se sentó a un lado de mí, con su cabello rojo y su mira potente, altanera, estaba ahí sentada derecha y orgullosa, cuando miraba a Rosalie suspiraba y sí estaba harta no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-¡Ahora los dos vestidos de honor!

-¿Dos?

-Sí, uno para la ceremonia y uno para la fiesta. Encontré este bellísimo—He hizo una seña para que una chica le trajera un vestido azul marino que se sostenía en los hombros con un espacio vació en forma de rombo en el pecho y escote de corazón—Creo que el color no hará ver a Bella muy pálida y Alice no la hará ver muy morena, además que el cabello lucirá mucho, en especial el tuyo Victoria, además que este corte les favorecerá a todas, después el vestido para la fiesta, tienen que mantener una cierta armonía. Me parece que un vestido con detalles de negro es clásico además de sencillo pero al mismo tiempo bastante lucidor, me quedare viendo los arreglos del vestido mientras ustedes van a la caza. ¡Recuerden, armonía!

-Iremos a Marc Jacobs Victoria, por sí quieres venir.

-No gracias. –Se dio la vuelta.

-¡La has visto Bella! Es una pesada y se comporta como sí a Rosalie o a mí nos importara un comino…

Alice entro corriendo, miro bolsas y perfumes. Y todo lo que señalaba Alice solo volteaba y negaba.

-¡Éste Bella y no hay discusión!

Era un vestido recto en los hombros y pegado en la cintura y después caía en una especie de campana, de un blanco impecable.

-¿Y el detalle negro?

-Te daremos un clutch negro, sería un delito ponerle algo a este vestido.

-¡Oh no Alice no puedo permitírtelo, es un vestido muy caro, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero!

-Bella estás bromeando, ya cállate.

-Pero Alice…

-No Bella lo comparemos y punto, yo sé que tú no lo crees pero todos nosotros hemos mejorado gracias a ti.

Rosalie amo los vestidos, Alice escogió un vestido blanco recto con encaje ancho negro en la cintura y Victoria fue algo más lejos con vestido blanco escotado en T, con tirantes negros.

-¿Quieren ir al apartamento en el centro a tomar algo?

-Temo que yo no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…Más importantes—Y así, con su usual amabilidad Victoria se despidió.

Alice y Rosalie parloteaban sobre detalles de la boda, se llevaría a cabo del semestre, en julio y un mes después ambos irían a la universidad; Rosalie tal vez estudiaría ingeniería y la empresa Cullen Inc. Tiene una asociación con una marca de automóviles así que fácilmente sí no que es inmediatamente ella empezaría a dirigir esa asociación.

El apartamento del centro es un apartamento al que van los hermanos cuando no quieren estar en la academia pero tampoco en la casa de sus padres en Forks sin embargo no pasan mucho tiempo ahí.

-No tiene llave, ¿Alice, no sabías sí los chicos iban a venir?

-No, no tengo ni idea.

-Que extraño—Rosalie abrió la puerta y Edward estaba sentado en el sillón rosado, esperando y abatido por dentro.

Las miré directamente, esperaba con todo mí ser que no fuera ninguno de sus planes pero agitaban sus ojos y sus manos.

-Edward—Susurró Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, pensamos que estaría solo, volveremos luego.

-No, quédense, yo me voy.

Se levantó, torpe y salió, paso a un lado de mí, con un olor a alcohol y su loción.

Rosalie y Alice se voltearon a ver pero me miraron como si no pasara nada. Y cuando me voltee a acomodar las cosas me di cuenta de que Alice le susurro a Rosalie "Quizá deberíamos quitarle las llaves"… Oh Edward…

-Olvido su cartera, iré a dársela.

-No, yo iré.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, antes de que tomara aquel taxi. Crucé corriendo la avenida. No te vayas, espera. No sé sí fue mi mente jugándome una mala broma pero en el momento en que cruce la avenida escuche su voz diciendo mi nombre, todo mi nombre, su mano jalándome.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, es qué siempre tienes que estar arriesgando tú vida?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Olvidaste tú cartera.

-¿Y por eso cruzas la avenida sin mirar?

-Que diferencia haría…- Me comporté tonta, sabiendo lo que me diría, provocando que me lo dijera.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Bella—Tomo mis manos, encerrándolas. – No sé como podrás creerme pero juro que mi corazón te pertenece, cada fibra de mi ser es tuyo.

-Edward cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo una tonta, una tonta total, porque mi mente me dice que te deje ir, que tienes una prometida pero mi corazón me dice que espere, que espere pacientemente porque, no sé porque…

-Porque Bella eres mi otra mitad y siempre estaré buscando estar contigo, porque te juro que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Creo en nosotros, te lo juro.

-Entonces cree y no dejes de hacerlo Bella porque yo estoy hecho para ti y tu estas hecha para mí.

Bajo las luces, sobre esa horrible calle, enfrente del parque y a un lado de un perro me besó, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que siempre y que desde el primer momento le ha pertenecido mi corazón.

**AHORA SI PERDON! Soy la peor pero tengo un ultimátum de estudiar más este semestre, perdónenme! Pero ahora sí como a als 8 subo el otro, y creo que subiré cada dos semanas pero tómenlo de ventaja pues tendras dos capítulos más largos! BESOS**


	28. Amor mundum fecit

_Amor mundum fecit, el amor creo el mundo._

No había lluvia, no había músicos, gente aplaudiendo ni una proposición y sin embargo jamás he sentido que alguien puede amar tanto.

-¿Bueno chicos van a subir o no?

-Oh, claro que sí, vamos.

-¿Qué?—Me jaló del brazo.

-¿A dónde puedo llevarlos?

Me miró, pícaro—Vamos a la pista de patinaje, ¿la que está cerca del bloque de casas, sabe cuál es?

-Claro que sí joven. –Nos miró de reojo y sonrió, seguramente pensaba que éramos una pareja normal, que había peleado, que solo habían tenido un desliz, no sabe que en realidad estamos lejos de algo así. Me tomó de la mano y me miró, con todo el amor que puede haber dentro de una persona, ¿cómo es posible que de tantas personas él sea al que amo tanto?

-Aquí está bien señor, gracias.

Bajamos corriendo, me sentía como una adolescente normal pero no era así, nosotros no estábamos en una situación normal pero jugamos, actuamos y decidimos que ésta noche, que hoy no seríamos Edward Cullen el magnate y Isabella Swan la pobretona, no, esta noche seríamos Bella y Edward los humanos y nada más y ésta noche ambos seríamos nuestros salvadores.

Se sentó en el pasto y me sonrió, se veía tan guapo, con la luz de la luna pegándole en sus cabellos, me extendió su mano, siéntate me susurro.

-Bella, nunca he sido suficiente para ti.

-Como puedes decir eso…

-Pero juro que hoy, hoy seré suficiente.

Puso su mano en mi nuca, jugó con mi cabello, acarició mis labios y me besó, me besó con una fuerza y con una pasión que jamás había sentido, sus labios estaban fríos y sin embargo yo podía sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo. Puse mi mano en su pecho, sobre su franela gris y acaricie su pecho, le desabroche un botón y puso su mano en mi escote y bajo con sus dedos el escote mientras besaba mi cuello, en ese momento cualquier duda sobre nuestro amor, juro que se fue, no dudaba nada.

Con su otra mano paseo por mis piernas, las tocaba una y otra y detrás de su mano mi piel quedaba de punta, esperando que me tocara más.

-Traes vestido, que conveniente.

-Alice me lo compró.

-Eso pensé—dijo con un hilo de voz, daba igual, yo tampoco quería hablar.

Acaricié su pierna hasta llegar a su entre pierna, sentí el calor y lo toque, él me lo devolvió tocando mi trasero, yo estaba ya casi encima de él.

-Esto llegara hasta donde tú quieras…

-Ya calla entonces—Lo besé con fuerza, con pasión, temblaba, no de frío, de nervio, de pasión.

Paseo su mano por mi vientre bajo y bajó delicadamente, temblaba más, pero lo paraba besándole. Se me escapo un suspiro y un temblor pero distinto, me acerque mucho más a él, tanto que podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho.

-Bella…

-Edward—Dije riendo—Para de hablar.

-No quiero hacerlo de ésta manera, quiero que cuando lo haga seas mi esposa.

-¿Te das cuenta que puede pasar algo de tiempo antes de que eso suceda verdad?

-¿Y?

-Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Entonces yo tengo toda la eternidad.

-Sentémonos, miremos las estrellas y planeemos nuestra eternidad.

Suspiré, me recosté a su lado en césped. Miré las estrellas, ¿en realidad tenemos la eternidad? Tomé su mano solo en caso de que no tengamos la eternidad, guardar ahora estos momentos por sí nos faltaba un poco para tener la eternidad.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté perpleja.

Me quede callada para que él pudiera decirme.

-Los amo, tienes que saberlo pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que mi niñez pudo haber sido mejor.

-Edward ellos…

-Me dieron todo lo sé y no creas que es por eso que les quiero pero sabes que las navidades, todas y cada una de ellas las pase solo, solo esperando que ellos llegaran una noche de sorpresa, pero no lo hacían, esperando que los regalos que me mandaban no fueran simples regalos de compensación y no quisiera hacerle eso a mi hijo, que me esperara y yo no pudiera estar ahí.

-Por que ellos trabajaban para que no les faltara nada y para que no tuvieran ninguna dificultad, de ningún tipo—dije en juego.

-Lo que más quería Bella era que alguien me dijera "Eh Edward vamos a jugar con tu nuevo cohete a escala, vamos a ver las estrellas con tu telescopio" pero no nadie lo hacía, bueno claro los empleados y podía ver su semblante triste porque no estaban con sus familias, así que fue increíble cuando llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, fue como sí nunca más fuera a sentirme de esa manera y sin embargo siempre lo he sentido, ellos no lo resintieron tanto porque para cuando ellos llegaron mis padres ya habían dejado una sólida base para poder continuar los negocios más cerca de casa.

-Edward—Le bese los labios.

-¿Cómo eran tus navidades?

-Tampoco era algodón de azúcar, mis padres siempre peleaban sobre donde la pasaríamos, a veces mamá y yo nos íbamos solas y otras nos quedábamos en casa sin embargo nadie se veía completamente feliz, mis verdaderas navidades felices no empezaron hasta que mis padres se separaron y se decidió que yo pasaría una navidad con mi padre y una con mi madre.

-Las familias nunca son perfectas.

-Y algunas menos que otras.

Nos sonreímos y nos miramos—Yo jamás haría algo así igual.

-Tienes un buen corazón y deberías dejar de castigarte por tú pasado. –Le di un beso ligero en los labios.

-Sí me lo pidieras…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que dijiste que nunca lo harías pero quisiera que entendieras que en ti encuentro esperanza.

-¿Pedirte qué?

-Que la deje, pídeme que lo haga, porque sí me lo pides estarás en mi vida para siempre y todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

-No puedo, pese a la situación, no quiero que seas un cobarde.

-Si me lo pidieras te daría mi vida, mi mundo…

Un poco más a la madrugada él me llevo al dormitorio, sus ojos brillaban y su mirada me atravesaba, con intensidad.

-Te amo.

-Yo también. Te amo más de lo que debo, te amo tanto… - Lo besé, atesorándolo, llevándome conmigo su olor, su tacto.

-Para siempre.

Entré a la habitación, flotando y me dormí. Me dormí con sus besos en mis labios, con sus manos en mis piernas, con su pecho contra el mí…

Me desperté tan descansada como si hubiera dormido un día entero, lo recordé y sonríe por ser feliz, sonríe por amarle y sonreí porque él me amaba.

-Llama tu nombre en sueños—Sus ojos felinos me encarcelaron incluso antes de poner un pie fuera del edificio.

-No sé de que hablas.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Yo no soy la otra, debes saberlo!

**Ahora les juro que subo el nuevo porque ya se que vendrá, les importa que sea Edward POV? Espero que no XD **


	29. La Soledad es el monstruo

"_La soledad es el monstruo que todos nosotros intentamos vencer…" Anónimo_

-Victoria—Dije cortante—Vámonos—dije intentando sonreír.

-Quiero ir a ver vestidos—Dijo ignorando la presencia de Bella y olvidando la escena. Quise voltear pero no podría ver su rostro destrozado. Claro que ella no era la otra, nunca la dejaría.

-Vamos Victoria.

Ella me abrazaba y yo me zafaba, ella me hablaba y yo contestaba frío, cuando daño quería hacerse esta chica, yo jamás podría ser siquiera amable con ella, no mientras ella me impidiera estar con Bella. Pero ella le hacía tanto daño a Bella también, tendría que hacerlo… Jamás he sido alguien cobarde ni alguien suave además siempre conseguiré lo que quiero.

Pasábamos tiendas y tiendas, vestidos tras otros, unos más lindos que otros y entonces vi el vestido, sin tirantes, blanco como la nieve y delicado, con algunos bordados, recto… Hermoso, pude ver a Bella en el, con su cabello delgado casi flotando sobre el vestido, con su pequeño cuerpo en el…

-¡Mira!—Me sonrió—Ese es lindo, debo probármelo.

Me quede congelado y ella entró a la tienda sin mí. Se lo señaló a la señorita y en ese momento me pegó, todo… Podría casarme con ella, tener hijos con esa mujer, visitar a su familia, mi madre sería feliz y yo… Yo estaría mirando mi vida congelado, como un simple extra, moviéndome detrás de Victoria a su gusto y disgusto, esperando porque algún día la pelirroja se convirtiera en castaña y tal vez moriría y lo único que desearía sería la mano de Bella, la mano que debió haberme acompañado.

Entré a la tienda y antes de que Victoria pudiera probarse el vestido la saqué de la tienda, la arrastré a través de todo el centro comercial, la metí en la limusina y su cara lucía asustada, jamás había sido violento con ella pero ella no entendía le había dicho de mil maneras que por favor se fuera.

-¿A dónde vamos?—Me dijo perpleja-¿A dónde vamos Edward?

La voltee a ver, con eso bastó para que ella se callara. Llegamos hasta un campo de girasoles y bajamos lucía aliviada, sus ojos brillaron un poco incluso.

-Que bonito—Dijo alegrada.

-Victoria, aquí planeaba pedir matrimonio—Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, pude ver un rayo de esperanza en ella pero no debía de existir ese rayo, ella nunca debió pensar que podíamos estar juntos—a Bella, antes de que llegaras al restaurante, planeaba traerla aquí un día, arrodillarme aquí un día de verano y ver sus ojos brillar mientras sacaba una sortija.

-¡No lo has intentado! No has querido, tu y yo somos muy parecidos. Podría funcionar, podríamos ser muy felices. –Se veía destrozada, había lagrimas bajo sus ojos y su cabello rojo volaba, era bonita no podía negarlo, siempre sería bonita pero en ese momento lucía más bonita, quizá que por un momento fue vulnerable.

-No puedo ni siquiera intentarlo, hacerlo sería engañarla para siempre.

-No lo intentas, soy linda—dijo sonriendo—sé que soy deseable, más que ella incluso y no entiendo porque no puedes intentarlo…

Me arrodille en el pasto, olía a escaramujos—Victoria, jamás me he arrodillado ante alguien y la única persona ante la que quería hacerlo era Bella pero… Victoria no te amo y sí haces esto, si lo haces entonces te tendré en mi corazón para siempre, no en la manera en que tú quieres pero… para siempre estaré en deuda contigo. –Podía verla estupefacta, triste, infeliz…-Sé Victoria todo el daño que podría hacerte, jamás podría mirarte sin odio y no sería tú culpa pero jamás podría quererte, en cambio Victoria después de esto, quizá si nos encontramos en una calle podamos sonreírnos porque no nos habremos destruido en esta relación, podremos sonreír porque sucedió y porque nos hemos perdonado…

-¡No, no y no!—Dijo cayendo al suelo llorando, la sostuve y la deje que llorara en mi pecho, sus cabellos rojos lucían como de otro mundo ante el sol del atardecer e incluso desee poder detener todo esto, desee que ella dejara de llorar. –Como desearía que pudieras amarme… Lo repito sé que soy más linda que ella pero… No quiero tampoco que me hagas odiar el mundo por no amarme.

-Victoria—Dije sonriendo.

-Adiós Edward, promete que cuando me veas en una calle sonreirás incluso sí yo no lo hago.

-Claro que sí.

-Bien… Me llevaré la limusina, perdona sí no quiero compartir el auto contigo.

-Victoria… Te estoy en deuda, y es cómo dices que somos tan parecidos que puedo tolerar esta deuda, pues a nadie más quisiera estarle agradecido como a ti.

-Perfecto—Dijo fría pero orgullosa y se levantó de ese pasto, con una dignidad y con un orgullo que nadie más que ella habría podido lograr y en ese momento en que levantó la cabeza y ella dio la espalda supe que en ese instante me había dejado atrás.

Y como ella corrí para el otro lado, hacia la escuela, hacia Bella y hacia nuestra vida juntos porque ahora nada me volvería impedir estar con ella.

**Les gusto, espero si termino de estudiar temprano tener otro cap para ustedes. Besos(:**


	30. Un amor secreto

"Un amor secreto y no correspondido debe tragarse la vida que lo alienta" –Charlote Brontë, Jane Eyre.

La noche como es de callada puede terminar con cualquier pensamiento que pase por la cabeza, acabar con cualquier angustia que pase por la mente, con todo su silencio, imponente, recuerdo que en algunas noches ese silencio me angustiaba, me tragaba viva y me llevaba de una angustia moderada a un dolor increíble y sin embargo ésta noche no me lleva a ningún lugar desdichado, no esta noche, hoy solo me tranquiliza y por primera vez me esperanzaba a ver días mejores.

Todo el día había esperado a que Edward llegara, la escena con Victoria me había hecho sentir peor que cualquiera con Esme, me había destrozado, después de todo lo que había pasado… Pero no debía olvidar que ella es sin duda su prometida y es a ella a quien debe rendirle cuenta, tanto sí es su deseo o no. Jamás he pensado en ninguna de ellas con mucho resentimiento, ninguna de ellas es culpable, son solo las condiciones de la vida con las que se ha visto nuestro amor mas en verdad espero que Edwad pueda venir aquí.

-Bella—Oí pero no presté atención. -¡Bella!

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Nada…

Y aunque sostenía una conversación no presté atención a quien era mi interlocutor, solo esperaba ver a Edward pasar por ahí, sentarse en las sillas de madera y alegrarme de ver su sonrisa torcida, de ver su mirada sombría y juro que sí hubiera sido así jamás me habría sentido más feliz. La noche anterior me había servido para amarlo más, sí había manera de que fuera así, y aunque no estuviera bien yo no lo sentía incorrecto.

-¡Bella!

-¡Qué!—Contesté enojada.

-Tú padre está esperándote en la entrada. —Dijo entonces la voz, y cuando se dio vuelta pude distinguir la espalda de Jacob. Quise detenerlo pero no pude, no me dio la fe y seguí caminando, me dirigí a la entrada y no esperaba mucho del encuentro.

-Bella—Fue la sonrisa de mi padre, tan tranquilizadora, tan serena y endeble, me sentí más segura y al mismo tiempo envidiosa de no poseer yo misma ese carácter a prueba de todo, fuerte y amoroso.

-¡Charlie! ¡Papá!—Y me lancé a sus brazos protectores, a sus brazos y sentí que por ninguna razón volvería a sentirme asustada sí el estaba ahí para mí.

-Me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí papá—Y no me di cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto lo había extrañado, cuanto hubiera querido que estuviera ahí conmigo, no si no hasta que lo dije que me di cuenta que era así.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo hija?

-Si.

-¿En dónde podemos comer bien aquí?

Yo hubiera preferido un lugar ligero, italiano tal vez pero sabía que él no—Hay un lugar de carnes brasileñas muy cerca y es muy bueno según dicen, te sirven los cortes en espadas y tú eliges el que quieras.

-Bien, suena bastante bien y divertido. Comeremos ahí.

-Por supuesto.

Nos fuimos abrazados al carro y deje de pensar en él y prometí que hasta que Charlie se fuera no me mostraría triste, sería valiente como él aunque solo estuviera actuando.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, las sillas y la mesa eran de madera solida, apenas barnizadas para que tuvieran un aspecto más brusco, el ambiente era agradable y podías sentir el calor del horno en todo el restaurante.

-¿Cómo van los novios?—E hizo la pregunta que todo padre hace alguna vez.

-Bien.

-Bells podemos hablar de lo que sea.

-En realidad no hay nadie.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno… hay un chico, pero es muy complicado.

Charlie seguía hojeando la carta-¿Por qué, qué tipo de complicaciones?

-Digamos que su familia… no me aprecia demasiado.

-Bueno puede suceder, deja que te conozcan pero Bella –dijo esto mirándome a los ojos—no dejes que nunca te insulten, no importa quién sea ni cuánto dinero tengan, ¿está bien?

-Antes no me agradaba, era engreído y pedante, además de indiferente y frío.

-¿Entonces ha cambiado?

-No realmente…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno es que conmigo ahora es diferente.

-¿Recuerdas ese dicho que dice "No juzgues a alguien por cómo trata a sus superiores sino a sus inferiores"?

-Sí…

-¿Y él trata mejor a sus inferiores?

-No estoy segura pero él hace todo para cambiar y se está convirtiendo en alguien mejor.

-A costa de tu dolor.

-No claro que no, él también me trae alegría.

-¿Cómo se llama el chico?

-Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Cullen. –Dije dudosa.

-Bueno… te gusta lo difícil, ese chico nunca dejar de salir en las noticias por difícil.

-Es mejor cuando lo conoces.

-Tienen mucho dinero.

-Lo sé—No es algo que alguien deje de decirme.

-Pero el dinero no define a la persona e hija, escúchame, tampoco les da derecho de despreciar a otras personas. Yo sé que eres fuerte aunque tú nunca lo hayas creído demasiado pero lo eres así que por favor no dejes que el dinero cambie eso.

-No lo he hecho y no lo haré.

-Perfecto.

Seguimos la comida como siempre pero él no sabía que Edward iba más allá de un problema menor con su familia, y no quería decírselo, le daría el beneficio de pensar que su hija no tenía más que problemas mínimos de noviazgos.

-¿Cómo son las clases? ¿Tan buenas como dicen?

-Sí, a veces la gente es un poco difícil pues la escuela es para gente con mucho dinero pero está bien, son tolerables.

-Me alegra, ¿y cómo vas en la escuela?

-Bien, tengo algunos problemas en la clase de Armonía pero creo que para el siguiente semestre lo tendré totalmente dominado.

-Que bueno.

-¿Y… hay alguien especial papá?

-No hija.

-¡Papá sí hay alguien especial verdad!

-No… bueno bien dicen que los secretos te comen vivo… Se llama Sue.

-Que bueno papá—sonreí feliz, mi papá llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara y que lo quisiera aunque él fuera alguien acostumbrado a estar solo, estar con alguien que se ocupara de él, que le diera cariño y más importante que sustituyera mi lugar como cocinera pues antes de mí y después de que me fui él era un desastre en todo lo que se refiere a la comida.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Ya debo llevarte de vuelta a tú escuela, vamos.

Nos fuimos caminando en silencio y nos sentimos feliz el uno por el otro, ambos estábamos viviendo nuestra vida como queríamos y como podíamos llevarla, él estaba bien y eso por lo menos me hacía sentir más segura pues no tendría que temer por que mi padre se sintiera muy solo in mi. Además ahora puedo ver que tal vez Edward todavía debe cambiar un poco pero se diga lo que se diga él ya es perfecto para mí, podríamos estar juntos desde el principio y seguir juntos hasta al final, hasta que el último aliento de mi cuerpo se vaya.

Charlie me dejo en la entrada, nos despedimos con un beso y con un abrazo, nos mareamos de tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?

-Solo hoy, pero puedo volver el siguiente mes.

-Está bien…

-Hey, pensé que no me extrañabas tanto.

-Es solo que bueno estar con alguien de mi familia de vez en cuando.

-Claro que sí. Te quiero hija.

-Yo también papá, mucho.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y justo cuando voltee a ver hacia atrás una vez más, solo para estar segura que Edward no llegaría, estaba ahí mirándome, sudado, desesperado.

-¿Qué paso?—Dije abalanzándome hacia sus brazos.

-La he dejado.

-¡Qué!

-Sí, le he dicho que la única mujer que amo y que amaré ya la he conocido, que no es ella y que jamás lo será, que ambos avancemos y…

-Te amo—Y lo besé, no pensé que en realidad me sentiría tan bien, a pesar de todas las veces que lo imaginé no estaba ni cerca de feliz, era como si el mundo se hubiera levantado de mis hombros, sí la vida pudiera sonreír estoy segura que así se vería y así se sentiría verlo.

-Yo también te amo.

-No Edward no entiendes, te amo más que a todo, que a mi vida, que a mi ser…

-Bella jamás podrás saber cuánto te amo, te amo y te admiro, te considero mi salvadora, la persona más pura.

-Siempre… Siempre, a partir de ahora estaremos juntos.

-Claro que sí—Y quien sabe que hacía el resto del mundo, tal vez Esme estaba viendo, quizá en ese momento una pareja se despedía para siempre, tal vez otra estaba haciendo el amor en París, quizá en ese momento se descubría un engaño pero ahí, en esa escuela de ese condado perdido en Washington yo estaba amando al amor de mi vida y él estaba ahí amándome y realmente nada más importaba.

**Les gusto? A mí se me hizo medio largo, a ustedes no? Deben saber que yo escribo más en el día, así que tal vez por ahí cuando termine lo subo en la noche, besos! Ahhh y ya vi que hay nuevas followers! Que bueno ehh! Por ahí dejen un review para saber si les gusta la historia y que creen, besos ahora sí!**


	31. Ser amado profundamente da fuerza

"_Ser amado profundamente da fuerza mientras que amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje" –Lao Tzu_

Sí amarlo no fuera tan difícil quizá no sería tan emocionante hacerlo pero de vez en cuando, y no me juzguen por ello, desearía que fuera sencillo, a veces observo a Jake, viviendo una vida normal, deseando chicas a su disgusto y antojo, sin ningún problema y extraño ese tipo de amor pero no hace falta mucho, no más que una mirada, para que deje de desearlo.

-Bella…

-¿Sí?—Dije volteando a ver al hombre en mi cama, su cabello estaba especialmente despeinado y una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Creo que debemos hacerlo hoy.

-¿Hacer qué hoy?

-Decirle a Esme…-Dijo mientras se ponía su camisa y se veía un poco en el espejo.

-¿Crees que ya es el momento?

-Bueno aún me recorre la adrenalina de ayer así qué, por qué no.

-Pues si tú lo dices, claro, hagámoslo.

-¡Perfecto!

Nos vestimos y Edward eligió mi ropa, una falta anaranjada no muy corta y una camisa color piel, con unos zapatos del mismo color—De verdad, no es que no me guste como te vistes, me gusta todo de ti, pero solo por esta vez tú estilo no encaja a la situación. –Porque jamás me había visto en una situación como esta, quizá es por eso.

Primero fuimos al piso de Edward y sus hermanos a visitarlos y decirles nuestro plan.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Todo se arregló así?—Dijo Alice estupefacta.

-Alice y yo teníamos un plan maestro que incluía un crucero secreto, debieron esperar.

Me reí y abracé a Edward más fuerte—Bueno, todo por su cartera.

-¿Entonces le dirás a mamá toda la verdad, de una vez?

-Si.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer sí no los escucha?—dijo Jasper acostado desde un sillón.

-Bueno no lo habíamos pensado pero yo estoy dispuesto a renunciar a la compañía por Bella—Siempre me lo había dicho, era algo que me repetía y que yo en general tenía claro… pero oírlo decirlo ahora, en este momento en que en realidad podía pasar me petrificó.

-Esperemos que no sea necesario—dijo Emmet con una sonrisa—pero sí es así tienen todo el apoyo de Rosalie y mío, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Y Edward no la hagas rabiar demasiado o vendrá a desquitarse con nosotros—dijo Alice burlándome—aunque hablando en serio…

-Bella puedes venir aquí. —Rosalie me habló y Alice aprovechó ese instante para llevarse a Edward a hablar un poco más lejos.

-Vamos—Me tomó de la mano y me miró con una honestidad que no pude temer a nada a partir de ese momento—y me llevare tu Mercedes Rosalie.

-Bueno sí Esme te saca de la familia te lo regalo—Edward se rió y nos despidieron todos con una sonrisa, creo que todos sabíamos que nos dirigíamos a la boca del dragón y casi nunca la gente sale viva de la boca del dragón.

Edward conducía muy rápido, quizá muy rápido para mi gusto pero parecía tener todo bajo control, y espero que no solo parezca. –A este ritmo llegaremos a Washington D.C pronto.

-¡Qué bien!—Bella no debes mostrarte tan estresada. Mis ojos fueron cerrándose y no me di cuenta del aumento de velocidad.

-Bella, despierta, Bella ya llegamos.

-¿Qué, tan pronto?

-Si, te dije que no tardaríamos mucho. —Lo mire asustada.—Vamos, será sencillo te lo digo.

No sé que tanto cree él mismo de sus palabras pero incluso sí no lo hace debe fingir que es así pues uno de nosotros debe por lo menos actuar como si esto fuera sencillo y definitivamente esa no puedo ser yo. Entramos al edificio más grande que he visto en mi vida, era todo de vidrio y tenía el aspecto de haber salido de una película del futuro y se leía en una letra recta "Cullen Inc."

Me asusté más de solo pensar en los enemigos que había para mí ahí adentro.

-¿Esme Cullen?

-¿Quién la busca?—Dijo él, un hombre que estaba en un módulo en la entrada, lo único que había en ese piso era ese hombre y su módulo, un piso de mármol blanco con detalles muy ligeros en dorado, ¿qué tan solo debe sentirse ese hombre? –Sabe, este no es el edificio para quejas ni empleos, es otro en el centro, sí quiere puedo permitirle la dirección.

-Edward Cullen, con su permiso.—Dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia el elevador, digitó una cifra y después puso el numero 99.—El último piso es la azotea, sí quieres podemos ir ahí después, es increíble la vista.

Me quedé asombrada de la tranquilidad con la que Edward hablaba de la situación, no parecía nervioso o asustado, ninguna parte de él, así que debo de permanecer igual que él—Claro después de que Esme nos maté con una pluma de oro—ó tal vez no. Esperamos pacientemente hasta llegar al número 96, quizá cuando lo vi me di cuenta de lo real que todo esto era.

Nos bajamos y caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una puerta, Edward la abrió.

-Ya he hablado con la familia de Victoria y me han dicho que te ha dejado, porque temo que esta no haya sido enteramente su decisión. —Ella levantó la mirada y justo cuando Edward intentó hablar ella lo hizo primero—Oh, veo que aún no nos hemos logrado librar de este infortunio.

-Madre debo decirte que ella es la mujer que amo, que amo más que a nada en el mundo y quizá tú no puedas ver todas las cosas maravillosas que yo veo en ella pero la he encontrado mamá, la he encontrado y no sé cómo había vivido sin ella pero te juro que ahora que la he encontrado no hay nada y ni habrá nada que pueda separarme de ella, todo lo bueno que he tenido en mi vida ha sido gracias a ella y Bella es maravillosa, dulce y siento como si cada parte mía fuera una extensión de ella. El aire que respiro por Bella y desde que ella apareció en mi vida no dejare que nada le haga daño.

-¿Has terminado?—Edward no contestó—Veo que sí, bueno no sé a que estés dispuesto a hacer por ella, pero mientras Isabella Swan este contigo puedes olvidarte de Esme Cullen y de todo lo relacionado con los Cullen. –No gritó, no se altero y no hizo nada más, solo volvió a sus hojas y nos quedamos petrificados.

Edward me tomó de la mano y salimos del edificio a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche—No quiero que renuncies a tú familia, a tú vida.

-Tú siempre has sido mi vida.

Y dejando atrás las duras palabras de Esme, por primera vez me sentí asustada estando entre los brazos de Edward.

**Les gustó, a mí me encantó! Ya sé que va a pasar en el siguiente cap, así que tal vez hoy muy noche lo suba o mañana por la mañana, bueno yo sé que nadie me dijo nada perooo yo ame el capítulo en que Victoria y Edward terminan, es de esos de los que me siento orgullosa, a ustedes no les gusto especialmente, bueno como sea, qué tal este capítulo? Dejen su opinión en reviews y nuevas followers es un gusto tenerlas por acá(;**


End file.
